Sword Art Online : War God Online
by zhitachi-shin.kun
Summary: Kirito diberi misi oleh mentri departemen VRMMORPG,Kikouka Seijirou untuk menyelidiki kasus insiden di VRMMORPG yang bernama War God Online atau yang disingkat WGO. mampukah Kirito menyelesaikan misi tersebut yang telah memakan korban yang tidak sedikit...
1. Chapter 1

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yo,entah kenapa bukannya Zhitachi nerusin fict sebelumnya malah buat lagi fict lain. Aduh,kacau dah.

Oke lupakan yang diatas,sebenernya Zhitachi cuman sedang iseng buat sebuah cerita novel eh tahu-tahu malah alur ceritanya berkaitan erat dengan SAO -_-'. Tapi tak ape lah,lumayan bisa ngeluarin ide-ide yang tersangkut di otak Zhitachi yang sudah ribuan jam(?) tersangkut.

Oke tanpa basa-basi langsung di bawahin aja yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER=KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ACTION,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=OC,KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi ****VRMMORPG**** dan 200 player setelah memainkan MMO 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa saja yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

Chapter 1: permintaan sekali lagi...

Pagi hari yang sejuk dengan sedikit udara memasuki fentilasi jendela kamar milik mantan pemain rambut abu-abu yang tertiup sedikit angin dari arah fentilasi kamar membuat wajah pemuda itu terlihat mempersona walaupun dalam keadaan tidur.

Perlahan mata abu-abu pemuda itu terbuka perlahan dan menunjukan senyum tipis dari wajahnya.

"sudah pagi yah..." jawabnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"onii-san. Cepat bangun,kau ditunggu oleh Asuna-san diruang tamu..."panggil seseorang dari luar kamar pemuda itu.

"hai-hai...".

15 menit kemudian...

"kau lama sekali,Kirito kun..."ucap gadis berambut panjang orange berdiri didekat pintu dengan wajah ngambek.

"gomen-gomen,Asuna. Heh,dimana Sugu...?"ucap pemuda bernama Kirito sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutnya sendiri.

"huh,dia sudah berangkat..."ucap gadis bernama Asuna berjalan ngambek meninggalkan Kirito.

"tu-tunggu Asuna..."

"ohayou,Asuna..."panggil seseorang dari pertigaan jalan.

"ohayou,Asada-san..."jawab Asuna dengan wajah kembali ceria dan berjalan mendekati orang yang dipanggil Asada.

"huh..."ucap Kirito mendesah pelan.

TLING...  
tanpa disadari,hp di saku kanan milik Kirito bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"ada pesan,dari siapa..? "ucap Kirito sambil merogoh saku kanan baju dan membaca pesan dari hp miliknya.

'_maaf mengganggumu lagi Kirito kun tapi ini saat penting dan bisakah kau menemuiku di tempat terakhir kita bertemu waktu itu. Datanglah pada pukul 4 sore. Tertanda,__Kikouka Seijirou '_

"cih,sekarang apa lagi..."jawabnya sedikit kesal sambil menaruh hpnya kembali dan berjalan menyusul Asuna.

Pukul 16.00,tahun 2026 Di Aincard lantai 50...

"HYAA...! "

CRASH...

WUSH...

"kau hebat,Asuna-san.."ucap Jun takjub melihat Asuna berhasil mengalahkan monster burung.

"tentu saja,sebagai leader dari sleeping knight itu harus hebat tidak sepertimu yang hanya merenung gaje disini.." ejek Nori sambil mengacak rambut milik Jun.

"akh,jangan mengejekku terus. Nori-san "

"sudah-sudah,kalian jangan saling ejek. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke Aincard lantai 22 untuk merayakan ini..."ucap Asuna menenangkan kedua temannya dan mengajak teamnya kembali ke rumah milik asuna di Aincard lantai 22.

"YAA..."

"sudah 1 tahun kematian teman terbaikku dan sekarang aku menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin dari Sleeping Knight. Aku yakin sekali kau pasti bahagia disana,Yuuki "ucap Asuna sambil memandangi langit biru yang cerah dan tanpa disadari air mata sedikit jatuh dari wajahnya saat mengatakan nama 'Yuuki' teman terbaik yang pernah dia kenal.

di sebuah cafe...

"selamat datang,Kirito kun..."panggil pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk manis didekat jendela.

"kenapa kau memanggilku,tuan Kikouka Seijirou yang terhormat "balas Kirito dengan nada dingin.

"hahaha,kau emang belum berubah Kirito kun. Ayo duduk..."ucap pemuda bernama Kikouka Seijirou.

SET...

"ada apa kau memanggilku,aku sudah menjelaskan semua masalah yang terjadi di SAO,ALO,maupun GGO "ucap Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

"ara-ara,sabar dulu Kirito kun. Ini bukan tentang masalah SAO,ALO,maupun GGO tetapi..."

"hm ? "

"ini tentang masalah VRMMORPG yang bernama 'War God Online' 2 bulan lalu diupdate. Saat VRMMORPG itu dibuka,banyak sekali player-player yang ingin mencoba bermain VRMMORPG itu. Tetapi kebanyakan para player tidak mematuhi aturan-aturan yang ada di WGO tersebut yang menyebabkan lebih kurang 200 orang meninggal tanpa sebab saat bermain MMO tersebut..."jelas Kikouka dan memberikan note booknya ke arah Kirito.

"WGO ? 200 orang meninggal tanpa sebab ? . Apa maksudmu,Kikouka "

"liatlah itu dengan teliti,Kirito kun "

" 'pemuda bernama kisuda Sairouji meninggal tanpa sebab dengan tubuh menjadi kurus dan mengering setelah mencoba game WGO selama 3 hari tanpa henti' dan sebagian besar korban yang meninggal tanpa sebab juga mengalami tubuh yang sama seperti Kisuda Sairouji meninggal. Aku masih tidak mengerti,Kikouka...".

"pemuda yang kau sebut itu adalah keponakanku yang meninggal usai mencoba 'WGO'. Saat ini kami sedang sebisa mungkin menyelidiki kasus kematian para ratusan player usai bermain 'WGO' dan untuk itu aku memintamu untuk menyelidiki game MMO aneh ini dengan cara mengikuti alur cerita game tersebut sampai selesai..."

"kau gila,kau ingin membunuhku dalam game aneh itu HAH..."bentak Kirito usai mendengar permintaan Kikouka.

"tenang dulu Kirito kun,cara tersebut dapat memudahkanku untuk mencari penyebab kematian ratusan player usai bermain WGO. Dan tenang saja bayaran untuk misi ini adalah 200 juta karena ini menyangkut beberapa player diseluruh dunia..."ucap Kikouka menenangkan Kirito yang sedang marah.

"cih..."

"bagaimana,Kirito kun ? "

'ini seperti kasus GGO dan SAO waktu lalu tapi tunggu,apakah itu efek dari nervegear. Tidak-tidak,itu tidak mungkin karena efek gelombang tergolong kecil dan gelombangnya hanya berpengaruh ke beberapa syaraf otak si pemakai..'batin Kirito.

"apa kau sudah memeriksa jaringan otak dari para korban..? "tanya Kirito.

"menurut otopsi yang dilakukan oleh beberapa dokter mengatakan tidak ada kerusakan pada jaringan otak si korban. Tetapi,berdampak ketubuh si korban. Sepertinya ini bukan efek dari gelombang yang dipancarkan dari nervegear melainkan dari sebuah gelombang yang tidak dikenal mulai memasuki nervegear para pemain melalui tekanan batin dan sedikit-demi sedikit mulai berpengaruh kedalam tubuh si player. Untuk itu aku,tidak kami dari pusat pemerintahan memintamu untuk menyelidiki game VRMMORPG ini dengan cara memasuki game itu sampai selesai. Mohon bantuannya,Kirito kun " mohon Kikouka dengan kepala menunduk.

"akan kupikirkan nanti..." balas Kirito dan berjalan kepintu keluar cafe.

"akan kutunggu jawabanmu,Kirito kun..."jawab Kikouka.

'sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki game 'WGO' itu...'batin Kirito saat berjalan pulang ke rumah.

**~TBC~**

Oke sampai sini dulu penjelasan chapter satu. Mungkin readers bertanya-tanya seperti apa sistem WGO ini dan Zhitachi akan menjelaskan serinci-rinci mungkin pada chapter depan.

Oke,Zhitachi tutup aja yah dan dilanjutkan chapter selanjutnya... ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Haloo...akhirnya update juga fict baru milik Zhitachi. Ehem sepertinya masih banyak kekurangan di chapter sebelumnya dan target Zhitachi sekarang adalah mencoba untuk memperbaiki beberapa kata di chapter ini(walapun gak pernah kecapaian...-_-).

Oke langsung aja yah... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi ****VRMMORPG**** dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan MMO 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

Not like,dont read~...

Chapter 2 : peraturan di WGO...

Pukul 18.00 tahun 2026

"tadaima..." ucap Kirito saat menutup pintu rumah.

"okaeri,lama sekali kau onii-san "balas suara Sugu dari dalam dapur.

"gomen...tadi ada kepentingan khusus. Sugu,apa makanan sudah siap ? "

"sebentar lagi siap,kenapa kau gak mandi dulu badanmu bau kringat tauk... "ejek Sugu.

"enak aja,badanku wangi gini kok dibilang bau kringat "balas Kirito OOC.

HUSH...HUSH...

"hehe,emang bener bau yah..."sambungnya lagi OOC dan membuat Sugu sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku kakaknya.

"tapi sebelum itu,aku harus memberitahu sesuatu ke Asuna..."ucap Kirito sambil mencari nomer telepon milik Asuna.

TLING...  
suara telpon masuk dari hp milik Asuna.

"moshi-moshi.."

"ne Asuna,kita ketemuan dirumah kayu milik kita pukul 19.00 karena aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu bisa dibilang cukup penting. Apakah bisa,Asuna..?"ucap Kirito memulai telpon.

"cukup penting ?, baiklah aku akan kesana "

TLICK...

"yosh,waktunya mandi..."

Pukul 19.10...

Hawa yang cukup bersahabat pada malam ini dimana Kirito sedang duduk dikasur sedari memegang nervegear miliknya.

"aku harus memberitahukan ini kepadanya..."ucap Kirito sambil memasang nervegear ke kepalanya dan berbaring dikasur.

"link,start..."

WUSH...

AINCARD LANTAI 22...

"lama sekali Kirito kun datang..? "

WUSH...

"itu papa..."tunjuk Yui ke arah Kirito yang baru datang.

"gomen terlambat,Asuna,Yui..."balas Kirito dengan senyum lembut.

"lama sekali,Kirito kun...? "jawab Asuna dengan wajah ngambek.

"emang sudah berapa lama kau datang kemari,bukannya kita ketemuan pukul 7.. ? "ucap Kirito heran.

"datang pukul setengah 7..."

"pantesan..."jawab Kirito sweatdrop.

"baik,langsung ke inti saja. Ehem,yang pertama gomen telah membuatmu ngambek hari ini Asuna. Dan yang kedua,ini tentang pekerjaan baruku..."ucap Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

"pekerjaan baru ? "

"ini tentang VRMMORPG yang diupdate 2 bulan yang lalu bernama 'War God Online' atau yang disingkat 'WGO'. Menurut berita yang kudapatkan tentang VRMMORPG itu,telah terjadi sebuah insiden yang mirip seperti kasus insiden SAO dimana kita tidak bisa log out selama tiga hari dan jika ingin bisa keluar dalam game itu diharuskan mengikuti aturan-aturan yang terdapat didalamnya serta memiliki resiko jika gagal mengikuti aturan itu,yaitu..."

"tubuh kita akan menjadi imbasnya jika kita gagal dalam mengikuti aturan digame WGO. Tetapi,menurut Kikouka-san para player dari WGO telah mencapai kurang lebih 5000 player yang berhasil memainkan WGO dan sebagian besar berhasil mengikuti aturan test pertama..."

"mungkin ini efek dari nervegear,papa..."jawab Yui.

"tubuh akan menjadi imbasnya ?,bukannya nervegear hanya menyerang beberapa syaraf pada otak dan tidak menjerumus ke seluruh tubuh serta gelombang sistematik yang dipancarkan oleh nervegear juga relatif rendah untuk tubuh kita "ucap Asuna.

"menurut Kikouka-san,efek yang ditimbulkan oleh nervegear memang rendah tetapi jika kita menggunakannya berlebihan terutama saat mental kita sedang tidak stabil maka efeknya akan jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kita bayangkan..."balas Kirito.

"ini seperti sejenis gelombang sistematik yang tidak hanya menyerang syaraf otak tetapi melainkan juga menyerang ke batin kita. Ini pernah dialami Asada saat turnamen GGO bagian akhir bersamaku melawan Zaza si Death Gun. Saat itu tubuh nyata milik asada telah diberi serum yang membuat detak jantung milik Asada berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya dan jika Asada yang berada didunia virtual kembali kedunia nyata,maka kemungkinan besar Asada akan tewas karena efek serum itu ditambah tekanan batin saat dirinya ditarget oleh death gun..."

"seperti kasus GGO ?. tunggu,apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan anggota dari Laughing Coffin yang selamat dari insiden SAO 2 tahun yang lalu..?"

"jika benar mereka,takkan kubiarkan mereka melakukan hal kotor ini terlalu lama..."

"tapi papa,menurut Yui ini bukan sepenuhnya perbuatan dari guild Laughing Coffin walaupun Yui masih belum yakin tentang itu. Tapi,insting Yui mengatakan bahwa insiden yang saat ini terjadi di 'WGO' adalah ulah dari sistem program digital itu sendiri dan saat Yui mengecek sinyal gelombang dari WGO ternyata cukup kuat dan kemungkinan besar bisa berpengaruh ke nervegear dan pada akhirnya akan merambat berdampak ke tubuh dunia nyata..."sambung Yui.

"gelombang dari sistem program digital WGO ?. tunggu,ini membuatku semakin membingungkan..."ucap Kirito sambil memegang kepalanya.

"tapi menurutku,90% kasus dalam WGO ini adalah nyata. Keponakan dari Kikouka-san yang bernama kisuda Sairouji telah menjadi korban akibat permainan ini..."sambungnya.

"akan ku selidiki permainan ini yang merenggut 200 jiwa player tidak bersalah ini melalui mengikuti alur cerita game WGO sampai selesai..."

"tapi Kirito kun,resiko jika gagal mengikuti alurnya maka..."jawab Asuna cemas.

Dan tak lama Kirito mendekati Asuna dan memeluknya.

"tenang Asuna,pasti aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan bermain bersama dengan Yui..."jawabnya.

"akan kuingat perkataan ini,Kirito kun "balas Asuna didalam pelukan Kirito.

"aku juga akan menunggumu,papa..."jawab Yui berjalan ke arah Kirito dan Asuna serta memeluknya.

"terima kasih,Asuna,Yui..."

Pukul 22.00...

CLEK...

"akan kuselidiki kasus WGO dengan cepat..." ucap Kirito sambil menaruh nervegear ke meja dan kembali berbaring.

"tapi sebelum itu aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Sugu..." jawab Kirito sambil menoleh kejam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"mungkin esok hari lebih baik..."sambungnya dan Kirito pun tidur.

Esok hari,diruang makan...

"APA ! Onii-san akan bermain game yang berbahaya itu..."teriak Sugu saat mendengar cerita Kirito.

"untuk itu aku mohon kepadamu untuk menjaga tubuhku selama 3 hari dan juga tolong jangan mengikuti game WGO ini karena resikonya cukup bahaya bagimu..."ucap Kirito sambil mengambil gelas minuman didepannya.

"tapi aku ingin ikut..."

BYUURR...

"sudah kubilang game ini sangat berbahaya bagimu bahkan yang berpengalaman sepertiku juga akan berdampak bahaya..."jawab Kirito usai menyembur air putih yang sedang diminumnya.

"baiklah-baiklah,tapi bisakah kau membersihkan beberapa semburan air yang kau semburkan tadi kemeja makan..."

"yare-yare..."balas Kirito lesu.

Time skip,16.00 di sebuah cafe...

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku,Kirito kun ? "tanya Kikouka.

"ini tentang insiden WGO yang kau bicarakan kemarin. Aku memutuskan akan mengikuti game itu sampai selesai,tapi ingat tentang bayaran setelah menyelesaikan kasus ini..."jelas Kirito.

"yare-yare,dan terima kasih telah melakukan tugas ini sekali lagi..." jawab Kikouka dengan senang dan memberikan sebuah benda ke Kirito.

"ini semua data tentang WGO dan akunmu. Sekali lagi,tolong selesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat..."sambungnya.

Pukul 18.00...

Dikamar milik Kirito,sudah ada 3 orang didalam kamar itu. Yaitu Asuna,Kirito,dan Sugu.

"sudah siap,Onii-san...? "tanya Sugu.

"ya..."balas Kirito.

"Kirito kun,kau yakin akan melakukan ini..." ucap Asuna cemas.

"tenang Asuna,aku akan baik-baik saja.." balas Kirito dengan senyuman dan memasang nervegear ke kepalanya dan berbaring ke kasur.

"Kirito kun..."panggil Asuna.

"sampai jumpa,Asuna.."

"Link,Start..."

WUSH...

Diprogram login WGO...

**"_selamat datang di __VRMMORPG War God Online__. Mohon isikan nama anda..."_**

dan Kirito mengisi nama akunnya seperti nama sebelumnya.

**"**_**nama diterima. Sekarang pilih salah satu fraksi didepanmu..."**  
_dan tak lama terlihat 3 wujud fraksi yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dari kanan terlihat wujud seperti malaikat karena terdapat sayap emas dibelakang,bagian tengah seperti wujud malaikat hitam karena sayap hitam miliknya,dan terakhir wujud yang seperti iblis karena memiliki sayap tengkorak dan bertanduk kecil.

'fraksi,mereka seperti wujud charakter malaikat,malaikat hitam,dan iblis. Tunggu,aku mulai mengerti alur game ini. Ini adalah jenis MMO yang menceritakan sejarah tejadinya bumi ini...' batin Kirito.

'kayaknya aku akan memilih wujud iblis ini,mungkin semua insiden yang terjadi di WGO adalah ulah dari fraksi Iblis' ucap Kirito dan memilih fraksi iblis.

**"_fraksi diterima,pilihlah jenis iblis yang kau sukai..."_**  
dan sekarang terlihat 5 pilihan yaitu jenis iblis vampire,succubus,shinigami,yonkai,dan zombie.

'jenis iblis ?. menurutku shinigami tak buruk 'ucap Kirito dan memilih Shinigami.

**"_semua identitas telah diterima,mohon ikuti aturan permainan ini agar tidak menjadi masalah pada dirimu..."_**

'ini dia...'

**"_aturan pertama,sistem telah mengatur bahwa player yang pertama kali login dalam game WGO tidak bisa keluar dari game ini selama 3 hari..."_**

**"_kedua,semua sistem tidak akan bertanggung jawab pada tubuh dunia nyata dan jika bar nyawa pada diri seorang player telah mencapai nol dan tidak memiliki token tengkorak,maka tubuh didunia nyata akan mendapat dampak sesuai dengan fraksi yang dia pilih..."_**

"tunggu,aku tidak mengerti aturan kedua..."

**"_saat kau memilih fraksi malaikat,maka jika kau gagal mengikuti test terakhir maka tubuhnya akan mengalami cidera parah seperti semua sistem syaraf tulang dan nadi akan mati dan hancur dalam waktu 24 jam. Fraksi malaikat hitam memiliki resiko yaitu menghancurkan semua sistem syaraf otak dan semua indra dalam tubuhnya dalam waktu 1 jam. Dan terakhir fraksi iblis,akan berdampak pada tubuh player yaitu tubuhnya akan kurus dan mengering serta 2 kali lebih buruk dari fraksi malaikat hitam..."_**

'ini alasan kenapa beberapa player meninggal tanpa sebab karena tidak bisa mengikuti test ini...'

**"_ketiga,kami akan mempersiapkan 3 item khusus selama test berlangsung. Yang pertama yaitu kami memberikan 10 token tengkorak yang berfungsi untuk mengganti bar nyawa yang kosong. Kedua,sebuah cincin yang bisa melindungi diri dari serangan apapun tetapi hanya aktif jika kau mengorbankan 2 token tengkorak. Dan terakhir,sebuah belati yang menggantikan senjata utama player jika senjata utama hancur saat pertarungan dan efek dari belati mampu menghancurkan 5 bar nyawa sekaligus tapi tentunya mengorbankan sebuah token tengkorak.."_**

**"_keempat,kami akan mengadakan 3 test agar bisa keluar dari ujian ini. Yang pertama yaitu mencapai level setinggi-tingginya dalam waktu 1hari dengan cara mengalahkan monster yang ada dibeberapa tempat sebanyak-banyaknya. Kedua,melatih kemampuan bertarung melalui adu duel antar pemain pemula. Terakhir adalah turnamen yang menentukan para player lulus atau tidak..."_**

**"_dan terakhir,para player yang tidak lulus dalam ujian ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuh didunia nyata jika masih memiliki sisa token tengkorak dan kami tidak akan memberikan atau menjual token tengkorak saat ujian test dilakukan..."_**

**"**_**sekarang,tentukan pilihanmu..."**  
_dan didepan Kirito telah ada tulisan yaitu 'menyetujui aturan ini' atau 'tidak menyetujui aturan ini'.

'ini demi semua orang dan alasan aku mengikuti game ini...' ucap Kirito dan memilih 'menyetujui aturan ini'.

**"_terima kasih atas partisipasinya,selamat menikmati game ini dan ikutilah aturan yang telah kami buat agar tidak terjadi masalah pada diri player..."_**

WUSH...

Training hell,lantai 1...

Kini Kirito sudah berada dilantai pertama tempat dimana pemain pemula datang pertama kali.

Mata hitamnya sekarang terbuka dan melihat sekeliling tempat ini.

"tempat yang indah..." ucapnya.

Dan tak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah cermin yang cukup besar.

"tunggu,penampilanku terasa sangat aneh..." ucap Kirito melihat dirinya sendiri didepan cermin.

Penampilan Kirito tidak jauh berbeda saat dia berada di SAO,dengan jubah hitamnya yang hitam gelap dan rambut hitam yang panjang sebahu serta memiliki sebuah tanduk kecil dikepalanya. Kerah baju yang lebar dan terbuka sampai dada dan mempunyai pandangan mata yang cukup tajam membuatnya mirip seperti shinigami hitam penjaga neraka.

"oh ya,aku lupa sesuatu.."ucap Kirito dan mengecek item.

"ternyata benar,ada 10 item token tengkorak..."sekarang Kirito mengecek item senjata.

"HEH,tak ada satupun senjata selain sebuah belati dan cincin..."sambungnya panik.

"hah,kayaknya aku harus mencari uang untuk membeli beberapa persenjataan sekalian jalan-jalan dikota ini..."

**~TBC~**

Akhirnya selesai juga,gimana masih belum jelas apa itu WGO ? .jika belum jelas nanti akan ada chara fandom lain yang akan menjelaskan semua tentang WGO ini.

Jika masih penasaran tunggu saja chapter depan,oke... ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yahoo...chapter tiga telah hadir nih. Ehem,mungkin ada beberapa chara OC dan chara fandom lain yang akan bermain di WGO. Didunia virtual ini menceritakan tentang konflik dari 3 fraksi yaitu Malaikat,Malaikat hitam,dan Iblis yang saling menentang satu sama lain yang membuat dunia kembali kacau. Dan juga chara OC favorit Zhitachi akan bermain di WGO ini loh.

Yosh,langsung go...

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi ****VRMMORPG**** dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan ****VRMMORPG**** 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

**Not like,dont read~...**

Chapter 3 : WGO...

Training Hell lantai 1...

Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam berjubah panjang sedang menyelusuri kota. Matanya tidak lepas oleh pemandangan kelakuan beberapa player yang saling menyapa satu sama lain dan juga bercanda gurau. Tetapi,pandangannya sekarang berfokus kepada gadis berambut merah yang berdiri merenung didekat tiang.

"mungkin aku harus mencari beberapa informasi tentang game ini dari gadis itu..." ucapnya.

Dengan langkah santai,Kirito mendekati gadis itu.

"ano,aku player baru di WGO ini dan sepertinya diriku sedang tersesat. Bisakah kau membantuku apa nama tempat ini..? ".

Dan gadis itu menoleh, "player jenis Shinigami,siapa namamu..? " ucap gadis itu.

"Kirito,dan namamu..? "tanya Kirito sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

'aku melihat potensi besar pada anak ini..'

"Mio, Keiyakusha bertemu denganmu,Kirito kun..." balasnya sambil membalas uluran tangan Kirito.

"ano,bisa kita mulai pembicaraan tentang tempat ini. Mio-san..."

"panggil saja dengan nama Mio,Kirito kun. Ehem,tempat ini bernama 'training hell' yang terdiri 3 lantai dan memiliki beberapa fungsi tersendiri. Lantai pertama tepat yang kita injak ini adalah lantai dasar dimana kita harus memperoleh level setinggi-tingginya dalam waktu 1 hari. Lantai dua adalah tempat dimana para player akan berduel dengan player lain untuk mendapat sertifikat masuk kelantai 3. Dan lantai terakhir atau lantai tiga adalah lantai dimana tempat untuk menentukan kita lulus atau tidak dalam memainkan WGO ini. Tapi ingat ini Kirito kun,bahwa saat kau kalah di arena duel maupun di turnamen besar memiliki dampak tersendiri yang juga cukup berbahaya ke jiwa nyatamu..."jelas Mio.

"apa maksudmu tentang 'berbahaya ke jiwa nyatamu',Mio ? "

"jiwamu akan terganggu selama 10 tahun akibat kekalahan dalam game ini. Jika token tengkorak dan bar hp gaugemu ikut habis,kau pasti taukan dampaknya..."

"apakah mati ? "tebak Kirito.

"benar...".

"apakah semua player di tempat ini tahu bahwa dampak jika para player mengalami kekalahan maka jiwanya akan terganggu,Mio..."tanya Kirito.

"kurasa tidak,mungkin karena sistem sedang merencanakan sebuah rencana..."balasnya yakin.

'sistem tidak memberitahukan dampak ini ke semua player bahwa jika mereka kalah dalam test pertama ini maka jiwa mereka akan terganggu selama 10 tahun,cih kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal Kikouka...' batin Kirito sedikit marah.

"aku melihat dalam akunmu,kau memiliki sebuah item khusus dan sangat langka..."ucap Mio.

"heh ? " ucap Kirito bingung dan memeriksa inventory miliknya sesuai perkataan Mio.

Sudah semua tempat inventory milik Kirito di cek kembali dan hasilnya kosong kecuali belati dan cincin.

"apa ini..."

Dan tanpa sengaja Kirito menemukan sebuah item misterius yang baru saja masuk ke akunnya.

"ini..."

"itu pedang excalibur hitam milik raja iblis terdahulu. Tidak kusangka kau memilikinya,Kirito kun "jawab Mio dengan senyuman misterius.

"sekarang kau sudah mendapat senjata utamamu,pergilah ke timur untuk meningkatkan levelmu dan aku akan menemuimu dilantai 2.."ucap Mio dan berjalan menjauhi Kirito.

"gadis yang mencurigakan..." balas Kirito dan pergi ke tempat yang diberitahukan oleh Mio.

Ditempat tinggi setelah Kirito pergi...

"apa dia orangnya..." ucap pemuda berambut putih.

"kurasa begitu,sekarang apa tujuanmu..." balas gadis berambut merah.

"aku akan mengetesnya dalam adu pedang di test terakhir training hell. Kuharap kau tidak menghalangiku, Keiyakusha Mio..."

"dan aku takkan berterima kasih kepadamu jika kau mengalah pada turnamen nanti,Shin..."

Training Hell,dungeon monster...

CRASH...

"huh,akhirnya sudah level 40. Cukup cepat juga untuk menaikkan level di WGO ini "ucap Kirito sambil melihat stat levelnya.

"yosh,waktunya pindah ke level selanjutnya..."

UnderWorld level 7...

Terlihat gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan menuju kesebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Mata violetnya tetap fokus ke langkah berjalan dan mengabaikan sapaan dari beberapa prajurit yang sedang berjaga.

Dan tak lama gadis itu telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar.

"buka pintunya..."perintah gadis itu.

"baik,maou-sama..."

KRIEETT...

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan 5 orang yang sedang duduk rapi.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"ada apa maou-sama mengundang kami semua kesini..?" tanya pemuda berambut orange memulai pertanyaan.

SET...

Dan gadis itu duduk di sebuah singgasana raja.

"langsung ke inti masalah,ini tentang player yang bernama Kirito. Aku melihat bahwa kekuatannya setara dengan level maou dan pasti akan terus melebihi level maou(raja iblis) sampai dimana level tuhan bisa dia capai,aku berharap dia bisa menghapus semua sistem yang terjadi di WGO saat ini dan memperbaharui menjadi lebih baik. Untuk itu,kita harus melindunginya dari serangan para player pihak Shin dan Mori saat di turnamen akhir.."jelas gadis itu.

"Kirito,salah satu player jenis Shinigami. Kurasa aku akan bermain sedikit dengannya..." ucap gadis berambut biru sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"hentikan kebiasaan menjijikanmu,succubus rendahan..."ejek gadis disampingnya.

"kau,kitsune sialan. Kau ingin bertarung,HAH "ucap gadis berambut ungu tidak terima dirinya disebut succubus rendahan.

"hoi-hoi,kalian berdua. Berhenti melakukan hal tidak berguna saat ada rapat..."henti pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"DIAM KAU,zombie busuk..." balas mereka bersama.

"kalian..."

"?"

SRAK...

"bisakah diam sebentar untuk saat ini dan jangan menambah suasana disini menjadi tambah panas. Karumu,Yauca..."kali ini gadis berambut merah sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena perilaku kedua temannya yang masih kekanakan dan tidak lupa menunjukan death smile.

"ha-hai..."balas mereka merinding disko dan duduk kembali dengan tentram.

"huh..."

"ano,maou-sama. Seperti apa kemampuan bertarung pemuda bernama Kirito itu..? "tanya pemuda dari jenis vampire.

"sejauh ini aku belum mengetahuinya secara pasti namun ini alasanku kenapa kalian ku undang dalam rapat ini yaitu untuk memantau pergerakan dari pemuda bernama Kirito dan beritahu semua hal yang menarik darinya kepadaku saat test kedua di training hell,mengerti..."

"mengerti,maou-sama..."ucap mereka berlima.

'dengan ini aku bisa memantau pergerakan dari guild yang sudah membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak...'

'tunggu aku,onii-sama...'.

Di Training Hell,dungeon master...

Terlihat Kirito sedang berusaha untuk menumbangkan 1 monster naga.

"HYAA..!"

CRASH...

"_conratulation..."_

Yosh,sepertinya levelku sudah cukup sampai sini. Waktunya mencari penginapan dan membeli perlengkapan untuk hari esok.." ucap Kirito usai melihat stat level.

Dari balik pohon,terlihat pemuda berambut putih panjang sedang bersender disebuah pohon dan bersedekap tangan.

"ini menarik,tak kusangka awal terjadinya kebenaran dunia virtual ini telah lahir dipihak iblis melalui anak itu. Aku tak sabar menunggumu di turnamen,Kirito kun..."

**~TBC~**

Taraaa...selesai juga chapter ini. Oh yah,tentang beberapa chara diatas sengaja Zhitachi ambil dari fandom bleach,rosario+vampire,Shinmai maou no testament,korewa zombie de suka,dan chara OC buatanku agar pas sesuai alur jika para readers tidak suka chara yang dipilih oleh Zhitachi juga tidak papa kok,Zhitachi ikhlas *mewek dibawah pohon bringin(?)*.

Oke Zhitachi tutup dulu dan dilanjutkan besok,oke... ^.^

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yahuuuu...ketemu lagi dalam fict fantasy milik Zhitachi. Mungkin para readers sedikit bingung akan jalan cerita SAO ini,sama Zhitachi juga bingung *dirudal sendal ama readers* hehe...bercanda kok. Ehem,sebenarnya cerita fict ini tidaklah membingungkan hanya saja chara dalam fict ini Zhitachi sengaja mengambil dari fandom lain agar terkesan pas ke jalan cerita,jadi mungkin agak sedikit aneh jika belum mengetahui beberapa chara di fict ini.

Oke penjelasan chara:

Keiyakusha Mio.

Ciri-ciri: mirip seperti di anime 'shinmai maou no testament'  
kedudukan: maou level 4 (raja iblis level 4)  
kemampuan: masih dirahasiakan.

Kuruno Kurumu.

Ciri-ciri: mirip seperti di anime 'rosario+vampire'  
kedudukan: pimpinan Succubus level 5.  
kemampuan: kebanyakan seperti Succubus lainnya,tetapi Kurumu sedikit spesial.

Ayumu Aikawa.

Ciri-ciri: mirip seperti di anime 'kore wa zombie de suka?'  
Kedudukan: pimpinan Zombie level 3.  
Kemampuan: kemampuan daya hancur yang besar saat tangannya memukul apapun,tak bisa mati walaupun tubuhnya terpisah(immortal).

Mashamune Yauca(OC).

Ciri-ciri: berambut hitam pony tail kebelakang,selalu memakai pakaian yukatta hitam kemanapun dan dimanapun,memiliki ekor rubah.  
Kedudukan: pimpinan Kitsune level 4  
Kemampuan: mampu menyamar menjadi apapun dan memiliki kekuatan besar tergantung pada jumlah ekor yang akan muncul.

zerch gladi(OC).

Ciri-ciri: berambut putih panjang yang mencolok,terkesan angkuh dan pendiam  
Kedudukan: penguasa vampire level 5.  
Kemampuan:mampu menghentikan serangan lawan dalam beberapa detik,mempunyai pedang kusanagi yang dapat menghancurkan 20 bar gauge lawan.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ciri-ciri: mirip seperti di anime 'bleach'  
Kedudukan:pimpinan Shinigami level 5.  
Kemampuan: mampu menguasai daerah pertempuran dalam waktu cepat,memiliki pedang besar dan bisa mengecil jika dibutuhkan.

Yosh,kayaknya sampai segitu dulu penjelasan dari Zhitachi. Tanpa lama langsung dibawahin aja... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divinisi ****VRMMORPG**** dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan ****VRMMORPG**** 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

**Not like,dont read~...**

Chapter 4 : pertarungan antar player di lantai 2...

3..2..1.. GO

Pagi hari di Training Hell lantai 1...

Pagi yang sangat sejuk dimana cahaya matahari masuk melalui lubang-lubang fentilasi kamar yang membuat pemiliknya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"sudah pagi..."jawab Kirito setengah sadar dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"satu hari telah terlewat tetapi aku masih belum menemukan alasan kuat tentang hilangnya para player dari dunia nyata maupun didunia virtual ini..."

"sudahlah,mungkin di test kedua akan memperkuat alasan tentang dibalik tragedi ini..." ucap Kirito bangkit dari posisi duduk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Didepan apartemen...

KRIEET...

Sesudah menutup pintu apartemen,Kirito dikagetkan oleh kehadiran 2 sosok perempuan yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang apartemen.

"ohayou,Kirito-kun..."sapa salah satu perempuan itu.

"o-ohayou,ano siapa kalian...?"balas Kirito.

"hanya gadis biasa kok,Kirito-kun.."ucap gadis itu berjalan ke arah Kirito dan memeluk tangan kanannya serta sesekali menggeserkan dadanya ke kanan kiri.

"e-eh.." ucap Kirito kaget akibat serangan itu.

"K-KAU,Succubus sialan. Kita diperintahkan untuk menjemputnya,bukan untuk bermain-main dengan dada jumbomu itu.."tunjuk gadis berambut hitam sambil marah.

"DIAM KAU,Kitsune rendahan. Lagipula Kirito kun juga gak keberatan kok..." balas gadis Succubus itu dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"KAU..."

"sudah-sudah..."henti Kirito sambil mengatur nafasnya yang hampir copot karena kelakuan dari gadis Succubus itu.

"sebenarnya apa maksud kalian berdua datang kesini..? "tanya Kirito ke arah 2 gadis itu.

" 'maksud kalian datang kesini..? '. Ehem,akan kujelaskan secara rinci mungkin. Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Kuruno Kurumu,soal kedudukan kau sudah tahu dan disebelahku bernama Mashamune Yauca,kedudukan dari gadis ini kau juga sudah tahu. Alasan kami datang kesini yaitu memandu Kirito kun semua tentang daerah ini serta pertarungan yang akan dimulai nanti sesuai perintah Maou-sama..."jelas Karumu.

'Maou-sama..?,bukannya nama itu adalah sebutan untuk raja iblis. Sudah kuduga bahwa alur cerita ini bertentangan erat dengan zaman pembentukan bumi..'pikir Kirito.

"Maou-sama ingin melihat gaya bertarungmu,Kirito kun. Untuk itu kami berdua akan menjelaskan secara detail pertarungan yang akan dimulai 2 jam dari sekarang. Ano,level brapakah kau sekarang Kirito kun..? "tanya Yauca.

"level 78 dan stat pertarunganku hanya 20000.."jawab Kirito sambil melihat Stat level miliknya.

"level yang cukup fantastis untuk seorang pemula..."ucap Karumu sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"baik,level itu lebih dari cukup untuk masuk ke turnamen lantai 2. Ayo kita berangkat..."ucap Yauca dan memalingkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lantai 2...

Lantai 2 di Training Hell...

Terlihat ratusan player yang sedang mendaftar di turnamen ini.

"nomer 104,mungkin ini sedikit lama..."ucap Kirito usai melihat nomer pendaftaran.

"tapi,dimana 2 orang itu yah..?" ucapnya lagi sambil menengok kebelakang mencari 2 gadis yang tadi bersamanya.

Disuatu tempat...

"apakah sudah..? " tanya perempuan berambut merah.

"sudah,Maou-sama..."jawab Karumu.

"kita akan melihat kemampuannya dari sini..." jawab perempuan berambut merah.

"_nomer 104 silakan maju..."_

'ini giliranku...' ucap Kirito.

"_perlihatkan stat dan levelmu..."_

Kirito membuka stat dan levelnya dan memperlihatkannya ke sebuah mesin pendeteksi.

"_stat dan level sudah memenuhi aturan,silakan menuju ke tempat duduk yang sudah dipersiapkan dan tunggu panggilan pertarungan.."_

Dan Kirito berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang telah dipersiapkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"_maaf telah menunggu lama tentang ini,sekarang kami akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang turnamen ini. Yang pertama,para player tidak bisa menggunakan semua potion penambah hp gauge maupun token tengkorak saat turnamen berlangsung. Kedua,para player bebas menggunakan skill apapun dalam turnamen ini dan tidak ada larangan untuk saling menghancurkan satu sama lain. Ketiga,saat hp gauge salah satu player telah mencapai nol maka player tersebut akan dikembalikan ke lobby dan sebagai gantinya token tengkorak yang dimiliki player itu akan berkurang 3 buah..."_

"_saat akan dimulai sebuah pertandingan,hp gauge milik kalian akan dibuat menjadi satu serta kalian tidak bisa mendeteksi level maupun stat lawan saat pertandingan berlangsung..."_

"peraturan macam apa itu,jika kalah maka 3 token tengkorak akan berkurang..."jerit salah satu player.

'tidak ada larangan untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain,cih peraturan macam apa ini ' ucap Kirito dalam hati.

"_dan saat pertandingan berlangsung,jika ada salah satu player menyerah maka dia akan dinyatakan gugur serta token tengkorak yang dimiliki player tersebut akan hilang sebanyak 5 buah.."_

"APA..." ucap semua player dengan shock.

"_yang akan bertarung pertama kali adalah..."_

Dan pengacakan nama palyer dimulai...

"_Kirito no Shinigami melawan Rossi no Vampire,yang telah tertera ditulisan harap mempersiapkan diri.."_

"baiklah..." ucap Kirito berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

WUSH...

Ditempat yang gelap...

"_sesuai peraturan,kami akan mengambil 3 token milikmu dan jika menang kami akan kau siap...?"_

Dan sekarang didepan Kirito ada 2 buah pilihan.

"kalo sudah begini aku tidak bisa mundur..."ucap Kirito yakin dan memilih tombol 'yes'

"_pilihan diterima,semoga kau menang..."_

WUSH...

Disebuah kota yang gelap...

Terlihat Kirito sedang memantau kota tersebut.

"arenanya berjarak 800 M dan cukup jauh. Serta tempat untuk bersembunyi juga cukup banyak..." analisa Kirito.

"sepertinya aku harus serius..."ucapnya sambil mengambil pedangnya dari punggung dan pergi ke jalan raya serta memasang mode siaga.

TAP..TAP..TAP...

'setahuku vampire hanya bisa terdeteksi dengan hawa tubuhnya yang cukup panas. Kemampuan serangan dan kecepatan seorang vampire juga tidak bisa diremehkan...' batin Kirito sambil menganalisa.

'aku merasakannya...'

"keluar kau dari balik mobil merah itu..." tunjuk Kirito ke sosok yang sedang bersembunyi di mobil merah.

Dan sosok itu pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"hebat juga kau bisa mendeteksiku,Shinigami. Takkan kubiarkan kau menang di turnamen ini "ucap vampire itu dan berlari ke arah Kirito.

WUSH...

TAP..

"!"

SET...

TRANG...

Dengan kosentrasi tinggi,Kirito mampu menangkis serangan vampire itu.

"hebat juga kau bisa menahan seranganku ini,Shinigami..."

"tapi kupastikan kau tidak bisa menahan ini..."ucap vampire itu mundur sesaat dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

'dia menghilang...' ucap Kirito dan memasang siaga tinggi.

'arah barat pukul 10 '

TRANG...

"heh..." dan vampire itu kembali menghilang.

'atas' tebak Kirito.

"maaf sekali melainkan dari arah bawah.."

"A-APA..."

CRASH...

~Zhitachi Kun~

CRASH...

Bagian perut Kirito terkena tebasan pedang milik vampire.

SET...TAP...

"sialan,aku lengah..." ucap Kirito memegang perutnya dan melihat hp gaugenya yang terkuras 40%.

'jika kena 2 kali tebasan maka habislah sudah...' batin Kirito.

'aku punya rencana...'sambungnya dengan senyuman misterius.

"ada apa Shinigami,apakah sampai disitu kemampuanmu..? "ejek Rossi.

"kayaknya tidak..." balas Kirito dan pergi berlari menjauh.

"kembali kau pengecut..." ucap Rossi dengan marah dan mengejar Kirito.

'termakan jebakan..' batin Kirito.

Dan tanpa diduga Kirito berhenti berlari dan memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Rossi.

"kau lupa sesuatu,Rossi..."ucap Kirito santai.

"apa maksudmu...?"

"kemampuan vampire adalah dimana angin bertiup sangat banyak,disitulah dia lebih leluasa bertarung dan serangannya juga akan menambah. Dan apa jadinya jika seorang vampire dipindahkan ke sebuah kegelapan malam dengan sedikit udara..."jelas Kirito

"!"

" dan jika vampire unggul dalam kecepatan,maka Shinigami unggul dalam menghancurkan " ucap Kirito sambil mengambil sebuah senjata.

"waktunya pembalasan.."sambungnya lagi dan menghilang dalam kabut malam.

WUSH...

"APA..." ucap Rossi kaget akan perkataan Kirito.

SET...SET...SET...

TRANG...  
tetapi dengan cepat Rossi mampu menahan serangan dari Kirito tepat waktu.

"sepertinya masih sempat..."ucap Rossi lega.

"apakah kau yakin..? " tanya Kirito dan langsung menghilang.

'bayangan...' ucap Rossi kaget.

"teknik 2 pedang: 100 tebasan langit..."ucap Kirito sambil mememegang kedua pedangnya dengan kuat.

CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...

"ARRGGGHH...! " jerit Rossi.

WUSH...

CLECK...

Dan Rossi terjatuh ketanah dengan hp gauge nol.

"_pemenangnya adalah,Kirito no Shinigami "_

"sudah kuduga pedang yang kupakai saat bermain di SAO bisa berfungsi di WGO ini..." ucap Kirito sambil melihat pedangnya.

"apa ada hubungan antara game SAO dengan WGO ? " pikir Kirito dan tak lama dirinya menghilang.

Diruang pemantauan...

"_teknik 2 pedang : 100 tebasan langit..."_

"bukannya teknik itu adalah teknik yang pernah dipakai pimpinan malaikat terdahulu..."ucap Ayumu tak percaya apa yang dia lihat saat melihat pertarungan antara Kirito dengan Rossi.

"walaupun teknik itu sudah hilang ribuan tahun yang lalu,tetapi masih ada orang yang bisa menguasai teknik yang konon dapat mengalahkan Maou tingkat 6 hanya dengan sendirian..." sambung oleh Zerch.

"tak heran jika statnya 20000 dengan level 78. Tetapi yang membuatku bingung adalah saat pendaftaran berlangsung,sistem telah mengecek semua item miliknya dan terdeteksi hanya memiliki 1 pedang saja..."ucap Ichigo.

"itu adalah pedang Elucidator,pedang yang berasal dari VRMMORPG yang bernama SAO "jelas gadis berambut merah yang baru saja datang didampingi oleh 2 gadis disampingnya.

" ' SAO ? '. VRMMORPG jenis apa itu,Maou-sama...? "tanya Ayumu.

"SAO adalah sebuah VRMMORPG yang dibuat oleh Akihiko Kayaba dimana Kayaba sebagai GM yang mengendalikan sistem itu sehingga membuat ribuan player tidak bisa log out dalam waktu yang lama dan untuk bisa keluar dari game bahaya itu,para player harus bisa mencapai level 100 dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Saat penyelesaikan lantai 75,tanpa diduga dalang dari semua tragedi VRMMORPG ini yaitu Kayaba yang telah menampakkan dirinya menjadi pimpinan 'Knight of Blood' dan menantang pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Kirito untuk menyelesaikan game terkutuk itu. Walaupun pemuda bernama Kirito itu kalah,tetapi berkat kekuatan hati dan kepercayaan yang dia miliki. Kirito mampu mengalahkan Kayaba di saat bar hp gaugenya tinggal 2%. "jelas perempuan berambut merah dengan rinci.

" ' Kirito ',jangan bilang pemuda itu adalah..." tebak Ichigo.

"kau benar,dialah Kirito korban selamat dari insiden SAO. Dia datang kesini karena diperintahkan oleh seseorang untuk menyelidiki game WGO ini..."

"tak kusangka dia datang ke WGO ini,apa dia akan menyelamatkan kita dari game terkutuk ini. Mio... ?"tanya Zerch.

"soal itu aku tidak tahu secara pasti..." jawab gadis yang bernama Mio.

"aku dengar salah satu dari grup 'itu' mengikuti turnamen ini untuk mencari seseorang yang lebih kuat..." ucap Yauca sedikit khawatir.

"jika dia melakukan sesuatu sampai final maka aku akan turun tangan..." jawab Mio dengan nada dingin.

"sebaiknya kita lihat pertarungan Kirito yang sudah sampai diperempat final..."sambungnya dan berjalan ke arah monitor.

"ya..."

Dipertarungan Kirito...

CRASH...

"hah...hah..."ucap Kirito yang kelelahan.

"kau hebat Kirito..."ucap pemuda dari jenis Shinigami dan jatuh ketanah dengan hp gauge nol.

"_pemenangnya,Kirito no Shinigami..."_

'tak kusangka dia lumayan juga...'batin Kirito saat menghilang.

"_selamat Kirito,kau sudah mencapai perempat final dan hp gaugemu akan difull kan kembali.."_

Dan hp gauge milik Kirito telah full kembali.

"_diperempat final nanti akan ada tambahan peraturan yaitu kami akan menambah 1 hp gauge milik player yang telah mencapai perempat final menjadi 2 buah hp gauge. Serta arena tempat pertarungan akan kami perluas menjadi 1,5 KM.."_jelas Sistem.

"baiklah,aku siap..."ucap Kirito.

"_selamat bertanding..."_

Dan kirito menghilang menuju ke arena yang ditentukan.

WUSH...

Digurun pasir...

Terlihat Kirito yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri gurun pasir yang sangat kering.

"tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi..." ucap Kirito sambil menganalisa tempat itu.

"sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk bertemu dengannya..." sambungnya saat melihat seseorang dari kejauhan sambil menarik 2 pedang dari punggung.

SET...WUSH...

TAP...TAP...  
suara pijakan orang berlari di gurun..

SYUT,TRANG...

Serangan Kirito berhasil ditahan oleh player dari Shinigami hanya dengan satu tangan.

"serangan yang bagus,dan kecepatan yang cukup lumayan..."puji player itu.

"terima kasih atas pujiannya,tapi..."ucap Kirito sambil menghilang dari hadapan player itu.

"?"

CRASH...  
dan bagian dada player itu terkena serangan dari Kirito serta player itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"owh,hebat juga kau bisa melukaiku..."ucap player Shinigami itu dengan santai.

"maaf saja sekarang aku ingin mempercepat pertarungan ini..."ucap Kirito dan kembali menghilang.

"?"

CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...  
tebasan demi tebasan telah Kirito lakukan dan tidak ada perlawanan dari player Shinigami itu.

"dan serangan terakhir..."

CRASH...

TREP...  
tebasan terakhir Kirito ditahan hanya dengan 2 jari.

"cukup sampai disini anak muda..."ucap player itu dengan santai dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher Kirito.

'bagaimana bisa...'

"sekarang akan kubiarkan kau menang kali ini. Tapi ingat ini anak muda,bahwa ini adalah awal dari permainan WGO yang terkutuk. Aku akan menunggumu,Kirito "ucapnya lagi dan melompat kebelakang sambil mengangkat pedang miliknya ke dada berniat bunuh diri.

JREB...

"a-apa yang kau lakukan...? "tanya Kirito kaget melihat perbuatan player Shinigami didepannya.

"jika menyerah akan mengorbankan 5 token tetapi kalah akan mengorbankan 3 token,apa kau lupa Kirito "jawab player itu sebelum jatuh ketanah.

"ta-tapi..."

"sudahlah,kita akan bertemu di test terakhir di Training Hell ini..."

"sampai jumpa,Kirito..."jawab player itu dan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah.

"apa maksud dari 'bertemu di test terakhir'...? "

Di monitor lobby pertarungan...

"apa kau mengalah begitu saja,Ryouran..."ucap pemuda berambut putih panjang usai melihat pertarungan Kirito.

"ini akan menarik bagiku,tunggu saja. Kirito kun..." sambungnya dengan senyuman iblis.

**~TBC~**

oke kayaknya sampai disini dulu pertarungan Kirito dan dilanjutkan pada test ke 3 yaitu turnamen besar. untuk memeriahkan pertarungan ini,Zhitachi akan menambah 7 chara OC yang jauh lebih kuat dari Kirito.

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Oke Zhitachi kembali lagi untuk meng update beberapa fict milik Zhitachi agak cepat. Karena Zhitachi sedang lagi mood baik,jadinya Zhitachi meng update fict ini sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Mungkin chapter ini akan menjelaskan peraturan tentang turnamen tes terakhir setelah 2 hari terkurung di WGO tanpa henti serta fakta hitam dari VRMMORPG WGO ini. Dan juga ada penambahan opening songnya loh *siapa yang mau nanya ?*.

Oke,langsung kebawah ya... ^.^.

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan VRMMORPG 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang bisa berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

**Not like,dont read~...**

Opening song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

ZHITACHI KUN

Chapter 5 : **Kuroi Me No Coffin**...

Training Hell lantai satu...

Pagi hari yang indah di sebuah apartemen dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri didekat jendela kamar. Entah apa yang sedang dia lihat,tetapi pemuda itu tidak menunjukan pergerakan tubuhnya walaupun satu inci sekalipun.

'apa maksud dari perkataan dia waktu itu '

'_kita akan bertemu di test terakhir di Training Hell ini...'_

'dan saat pertarunganku di final tes kedua kemarin malam juga...'

FASTBACK:...

'_sekarang pertarungan final antara Kirito no Shinigami melawan sang mata merah,Shinro no vampire akan dimulai...'_

Disebuah perumputan terlihat 2 pemuda sedang berhadapan dengan posisi siaga menunggu perintah untuk bertarung.

'_akan ada peraturan tambahan di pertarungan final ini. Yang pertama,bar hp gauge telah diubah menjadi 1 bar serta arena pertarungan ini akan dipersempit menjadi 500 M.'_

'_bersiap,MULAI...! '_

TENG...

Dan Kirito berlari sambil mengambil pedang Elucidator ke arah pemuda berambut putih. 100 M mereka akan bertemu tetapi Shinro masih diam ditempat. Terlihat senyuman tipis dari wajahnya.

"sepertinya aku akan memberikan beberapa kejutan.." ucap Shinro sambil menutup mata kirinya.

Dan mata kirinya terbuka serta berbisik sesuatu.

" **Yami No Hagemashi..."**

WUSH...  
angin berhembus kencang ke arah Kirito.

" ! "

DUAK...  
tubuh Kirito terpental kebelakang tanpa sebab.

"apa itu tadi..."

"Kirito atau nama aslimu Kazuto Kirigaya. seorang player yang selamat dari insiden SAO dan juga telah menyelamatkan seorang gadis bernama Asuna diVRMMORPG bernama ALO,pemegang pedang Elucidator terkuat serta memiliki skill dual pedang yang menakjubkan. Benar begitu,Kirito kun..? "ucap Shinro membuat Kirito kaget akibat perkataan Shinro.

"kenapa kau tahu tentang diriku dan juga insiden SAO ? ,apa kau juga korban selamat dari insiden SAO itu. Shinro..."

"maaf saja VRMMORPG jenis SAO terlalu lemah dibandingkan dengan sistem WGO ini. Dan ingatkah kau saat dimana kayaba memberikan benih dunia virtual kepadamu,Kirito kun.."

" 'benih dunia..' ,tunggu itu kan..."ucap Kirito.

"hahahaha,setelah benih dunia milikmu yang kau gandakan telah jual ke seluruh dunia serta kau lupa apa resiko jika benih dunia disalah gunakan...? "tanya Shinro dengan tertawa setan.

"akan berdampak kedunia asli pemiliknya dan juga para player,benar..."

" Benar,dan juga VRMMORPG ini bisa dibilang 1 dari jutaan dunia virtual yang telah berhasil dengan sangat sempurna. Sebelum sistem ini memakai benih dunia yang kau jual itu,kami telah merebut semua sistem di WGO serta mengambil alih semua program-program di VRMMORPG ini setelah itu kami mengaktifkan benih dunia untuk memperkuat sistem yang telah kami buat,anggap saja kami ini sebuah data virtual dari VRMMORPG itu sendiri. Sistem ini sama seperti VRMMORPG SAO dan ALO karena mereka sama-sama terbentuk dari benih dunia,itulah kenapa kau bisa memanggil dan menggunakan Elucidator di WGO ini..."jelas Shinro.

'jadi itu alasan kenapa aku bisa menggunakan Elucidator di WGO...'

"dan kami bisa mengendalikan VRMMORPG lain seperti SAO maupun ALO dengan mudah serta membuat para player di SAO dan ALO akan tertidur didunia virtual selamanya,kau tahu kan resiko jika tubuh mereka tertidur cukup lama. HAHAHA..." ucap Shinro sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan tertawa jahat.

"cih KAU...! "teriak Kirito dan berlari ke arah Shinro.

"**Sutoppa Yami..."**

Saat Shinro mengatakan kata itu,tubuh Kirito berhenti dan tidak bisa bergerak.

"apa yang kau..."

" lebih baik kau diam dan dengarkan ini. Jika kau ingin mengetahui semua tentang WGO ini,saat di final tes terakhir kau akan tahu fakta gelap tentang WGO dan juga akan tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Dan tambahan jika kau ingin menyelamatkan dunia virtual ini maupun kekasihmu di ALO atau dunia aslimu,kau harus melawan kami di pertarungan darah suatu saat nanti..."jelas Shinro sambil merogoh saku kanannya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Dan ditangan kanan Shinro telah ada sebuah belati hitam.

"aku akan membebaskanmu..."

TLICK...  
dan tubuh Kirito dapat digerakan kembali. Sekarang Shinro memandang kebelakang dan melempar belati hitam ditangan kanan ke sebuah batu tak jauh dari mereka bertarung.

JREB...  
dan tanah bergetar dengan hebat.

"apa yang-..."

"aku telah merusak sistem tes kedua ini dan kau telah dinyatakan menang untuk saat ini. Tapi ingat Kirito kun, 'kami' akan menunggumu di pertarungan darah suatu saat nanti dan juga turnamen besar nanti. "ucap Shinro dan menghilang bersamaan dengan Kirito.

FASTBACK OFF:...

Dan sebuah suara petanda pesan pemberitahuan telah masuk ke akun pemuda itu membuat pemuda itu terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah malas,pemuda itu membuka pesannya.

'_untuk semua player yang telah lulus segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke lantai 3 untuk melaksanakan turnamen terakhir di Training Hell...'_

"huh,menyebalkan..." decih Kirito pelan dan berjalan ke pintu keluar.

15 menit kemudian di pusat kota...

Kirito sedang berjalan menyelusuri sebuah gang dengan langkah santai,dan langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang dia kenal sedang menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok gang.

"Mio..."panggil Kirito.

"akhirnya kita bertemu kembali,Kirito kun..."balas Mio.

"Mio,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang-..."ucapan Kirito terpotong karena bibirnya tertahan oleh jari telunjuk Mio.

"sstt,tentang WGO ini kan...? "tebak Mio.

"kau tahu..? "

"nanti sistem akan menjelaskannya saat akan dimulai turnamen tes terakhir. Ayo kita jalan sebelum terlambat..."jelas Mio dan mereka melanjutkan perjalannya.

Turnamen besar Training Hell lantai 3...

Terlihat ribuan player sedang duduk untuk menyaksikan pertarungan-pertarungan antar player yang dilakukan di sebuah ring pertarungan beberapa menit nanti.

"_baiklah para player-player senior,turnamen besar tes terakhir yang ke 21 akan diadakan. Sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai,ada sesuatu yang ingin Maou-sama selaku pimpinan dunia bawah katakan kepada para peserta turnamen..."_

"HIDUP MAOU-SAMA...HIDUP MAOU-SAMA..." terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari penjuru penonton. Tak lama sebuah bayangan hitam lebat muncul ditengah lapangan pertandingan dan makin lama semakin menipis.

Dan tak lama bayangan hitam itu telah hilang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan bermata violet berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"aku akan jelaskan peraturan tentang turnamen ini..."ucap gadis itu.

Di suatu tempat...

"i-itu Mio,jadi dia..." ucap Kirito tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"sesuai dengan jumlah player yang tersisa yaitu 20 player,aku akan mengedit beberapa peraturan di turnamen besar ini. Yang pertama,diturnamen ini aku telah mengubah sistem bar hp gauge menjadi 1 dan sistem armor akan dikurangi setengah. Kedua,kami tidak bertanggung jawab atas resiko yang akan diterima oleh para player nanti. Ketiga,sebelum pertandingan dimulai,kami akan mengambil semua token tengkorak kalian dan apabila kalian kalah dalam pertandingan ini sistem akan mengembalikan token tengkorak sebanyak 2 buah serta yang memenangkan pertandingan akan kami kembalikan semuanya..." jelas Mio.

Mio mengangkat tangan kanan ke arah sebuah tempat obor dan muncul sebuah bola api.

"saat bola api ini ditembakan,aku nyatakan turnamen ini dimulai..." dan bola api itu melesat ke arah tempat obor.

WUSH...

BOR...  
dan obor itu menyala dengan besar menandakan turnamen besar dimulai.

Di atap turnamen...

"kau tahukan tugasmu,Ryouran..."

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali,jangan memerintahku seenakmu. Shinro..."

Kembali keturnamen...

" _baiklah,nama player yang dipanggil harap masuk ke arena pertandingan..."_

Time Skip...

Pertarungan demi pertarungan telah dilakukan,dan Kirito juga berhasil memenangkan beberapa pertandingan serta membawanya ke perempat final.

"_kita telah sampai diperempat final,pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Kirito no Shinigami melawan Yuuki no Kitsune harap memasuki pertandingan.."_

Dimedan pertandingan...

" _bersiap,MULAI..! "_

Kirito mengambil pedang Elucidator dari punggung dan pergi melesat ke arah player Yuuki.

WUSH...

'cepat sekali...' ucap Yuuki saat melihat pergerakan Kirito.

1 cm pedang Elucidator menyentuh tangan Yuuki.

'tapi...'

CRASS...  
dengan timing yang tepat,Yuuki berhasil menghilang tepat sebelum pedang Elucidator menyentuh tangannya dan pedang milik Kirito hanya menebas angin.

"huh..."

WUSH..TAP...

"gerakan yang lumayan..." puji Yuuki.

'jadi begitu...'

"oke serangan kedua takkan meleset..." ucap Kirito mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang.

SET...  
WUSH...

Dan Kirito menghilang dibalik debu pertandingan.

'kemana dia...? " batin Yuuki.

DEG..

'atas...'

Dari atas Kirito akan melempar belatinya ke arah Yuuki.

WUSH...

TRANG...

Belati milik Kirito terlempar sedikit jauh.

'bagus,sesuai rencana..'

SET...TAP...  
Kirito pun mendarat ketanah dan bersiap menghilang kembali.

'oke,akan aku tes...' batin Kirito dan menghilang kembali.

"kemana lagi dia...? "

WUSH...

'blakang..' batin Yuuki saat Kirito muncul dari belakang dirinya.

SET...

'sialan terlalu cepat untuk dihindari...' tetapi serangan dari Kirito sedikit lebih cepat dari gerakan Yuuki dan mau tidak mau Yuuki harus menghilang.

WUSH...CRASS...

TAP...

"aku harus berhati-hat-... kemana dia ? " tanya Yuuki saat melihat Kirito tidak ada di arena pertarungan.

CRASH...CRASH...

Bagian perut dan dada Yuuki telah tersayat oleh serangan Kirito.

SET... CREK...

"kau sudah kalah..." ucap Kirito usai menaruh pedangnya ke punggung.

"bagaimana bisa kau membaca ruang perpindahanku..."

"cukup simple,aku hanya menaruh menaruh belati pertama ke tanah sebelum aku menghilang. Kedua,Iblis Kitsune memang memiliki kecepatan berpindah jauh lebih cepat dari Succubus tetapi memiliki kelemahan yaitu usai berpindah dimensi Iblis Kitsune membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk bisa berpindah dimensi kembali. Ketiga,jarak perpindahan hanya berjarak yaitu sekitar 200 M dari tempat mulamu dan aku menandai setiap kau berpindah dengan melemparkan belati kedua saat aku diudara tadi. Terakhir,aku hanya memperkirakan bahwa maksud kau menghilang adalah untuk membentuk sebuah pola serangan yang akan ditunjukan kepadaku nanti serta aku berhasil menggagalkan rencanamu. Tetapi aku mengubah letak posisi berpindahmu dengan bentuk pola segitiga yang berlawanan dengan pola kotak milik Iblis Kitsune... " jelas Kirito sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan.

"jadi begitu,baiklah aku mengaku kalah..." ucap Yuuki dan membalas uluran tangan Kirito.

"_pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Kirito,selanjutnya pertarungan antara Ryouran no Shinigami melawan Zokie no Zombie silakan maju ke medan pertandingan.."_

Medan pertandingan Ryouran melawan Zokie...

"_bersiap,MULAI..! "_

"kau ingin melawanku,Zombie lemah..." ejek Ryouran.

"cih,KAU...! " bentak Zokie dan berlari menuju ke arah Ryouran sambil memegang pedang besar.

"hm.." ucap Ryouran sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Tak lama angin besar berkumpul didekat Ryouran. Kedua mata Ryouran terbuka dan membisikan sesuatu.

"**kaze no shinseina no kuchiku-kan : doragon o ryu no hoko..."** dan angin yang ternah terkumpul didekat Ryouran pergi menyerang Zokie dengan sangat cepat.

"a-apa..." Zokie berganti posisi menjadi siaga.

WUSH...

CRASH...  
tetapi pertahannya langsung rusak saat angin pertama milik Ryouran menyerang dirinya.

CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...  
CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...

"UAGGHH..." jerit Zokie dan tubuhnya jatuh ketanah dengan bar hp gauge nol.

"15 detik,terlalu cepat..." ucap Ryouran santai dan pergi meninggalkan pertarungan.

"_pemenangnya adalah Ryouran no Shinigami,dan pertandingan final akan dimulai 15 menit dari sekarang..."_

"aku harus mencari Mio tentang masalah ini... "kata Kirito dan berjalan mencari Mio.

Saat membuka pintu luar lobby,Kirito melihat Mio yang sedang berdiri didekat sebuah tiang penyangga gedung tak jauh dari pintu luar lobby. Dengan langkah santai,Kirito mendekati Mio.

"jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini,dan siapa kau sebenarnya..." ucap Kirito dengan nada dingin.

"baik-baik karena kau memaksa. Namaku Keiyakusha Mio,seorang player dari jenis succubus dengan pangkat Maou(raja iblis) level 4 atau setara dengan level 250. Pendahuluku adalah Zirsech Geremory yang berpangkat Maou level 4. Walaupun aku seorang player senior disini,aku mampu mengendalikan sistem dunia bawah layaknya pimpinan raja iblis. Dan alasan aku selalu mengadakan turnamen ini adalah untuk mencari seorang player yang cukup kuat untuk ikut perang menyerang kerajaan langit serta mengawasi gerak gerik dari sebuah organisasi yang berbahaya bagi dunia neraka yang sedang sudah menunjukan pergerakannya... "jelas Mio.

"organisasi yang berbahaya ? ,Mio jelaskan dengan detail tentang organisasi itu "

"walaupun ini sangat rahasia,tapi tidak salah jika kau kuberitahu tentang rahasia ini. Dengarkan ucapanku ini Kirito kun,mereka adalah organisasi yang berisikan 7 anggota player dari semua fraksi dan jenis yang sangat kuat atau setara dengan level 280 serta bertujuan mereka adalah untuk menguasai pusat sistem ini. Jika ini terjadi,tidak dunia virtual ini yang kena dampaknya tetapi juga dunia nyata akan terkena imbas dari efek ini bahkan lebih buruk.."

"bukankah kau bisa mengendalikan sistem dunia ini ,kenapa kau tidak mencegah mereka dengan menggunakan sistem itu... ? "tanya Kirito.

"jika bisa dari dulu aku sudah menggunakannya,tetapi... " potong Mio.

"mereka adalah immortal serta bagian dari sistem dunia itu sendiri serta juga mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Hanya player berpangkat level 3 lah yang mampu mengalahkan mereka ber 7 tetapi naas player yang berpangkat level 3 sudah mulai menipis usai perang besar 20 tahun yang lalu.. "sambung Mio.

"jadi ini alasan kau mengadakan turnamen ini,Mio... " tebak Kirito dan dibalas anggukan dari Mio.

"kembalilah ke turnamen dan menangkan test ini serta buatlah Maou-sama senang... "ucap Mio sambil tersenyum ke arah Kirito.

"hai..."

Di arena turnamen...

"_oke aturan di turnamen final ini tetap seperti biasa. Lakukan yang terbaik,Kirito no Shinigami dan Ryouran noShinigami.. "_

"_bersiap...MULAI ! "_

"Kirito kun,kita bertemu kembali... " ucap Ryouran dengan senyuman tipis.

"kau kan orang yang waktu itu,tapi bagaimana bisa..." balas Kirito.

"hm,itu rahasia..."

"baiklah,akan aku mulai sekarang... "ucap Kirito sambil mengambil pedang elucidator dan berlari ke arah Ryouran.

"..." Ryouran masih terdiam di arena tanpa menggerakan sedikit pun tubuhnya.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

100 M jarak mereka akan bertemu.

SET...  
Kirito memperkuat pegangan pedang elucidator dan berniat menebas Ryouran.

"huh..." ucap Ryouran mendecih pelan dan menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua mata Ryouran terbuka memperlihatkan jarak Kirito yang sangat dekat dengan dirinya dan membisikan sesuatu.

"**rinbo**..."

Jarak mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat sekitar 2 Meter.

"**hengoku**..."  
mata Ryouran sedikit dibulatkan saat mengucapkan kata itu.

WING...

'apa yang-...' batin Kirito.

DUAK...  
tubuh Kirito terpental sejauh 20 Meter tanpa sebab usai Ryouran mengucapkan kata itu.

"ukh..." ucap Kirito kesakitan dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"serangan apa itu tadi...? " tanya Kirito ke arah Ryouran.

"hanya sebuah dorong yang timbul oleh kicauan angin,Kirito kun " jawab Ryouran dengan santai.

"cih..." decih Kirito dan menghilang dari posisinya.

"ayo kita bermain-main..."

SET...

"hm..." tebak Ryouran dan menengok ke arah belakang tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

SET...  
tanpa diduga Kirito berada di belakang diri Ryouran.

"HIAA..."

"huh, **osu kaze no yami**... " bisik Ryouran.

" ! "

DUAK...  
lagi-lagi tubuh Kirito terpental kembali tanpa sebab.

"ukh,sebenarnya apa itu tadi...? "

"hanya sebuah dorong yang timbul oleh kicauan angin,Kirito kun " jawab Ryouran sambil berbalik badan.

'sepertinya tidak ada cara lain...' batin Kirito.

Dan ditangan Kiri Kirito muncul sebuah kegelapan yang pekat dan mulai menipis membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna hitam mirip seperti pedang Elucidator.

"**Skill Dual Pedang : tebasan hukuman langit**..." ucap Kirito dan berlari cepat ke arah Ryouran.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

SET...

"HIAA... ! "

WUSH...

TLEP...TLEP...  
serangan Kirito mampu ditahan oleh Ryuoran hanya dengan 2 jari.

"bagaimana bisa kau-..." ucap Kirito terbata-bata.

"cukup main-mainnya, **osu kaze no yami**... " ucap Ryuoran dan diri Kirito terpental kembali usai Ryuoran mengucapkan kata itu kembali.

"ukh..."

"tak kusangka kau mampu menghiburku lebih lama yang aku bayangkan,tetapi... "ucap Ryuoran dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"**koutsuuseiri no yami**..."

Langit dan hawa disekitar turnamen mulai gelap dan dingin usai Ryuoran mengucapkan kata itu.

"apa yang terjadi... ? "tanya para penonton.

"ini..."

"Mio-sama ini buruk... " jawab Karumu dengan panik.

"aku tahu,kita pergi ke arena turnamen secepat mungkin... "perintah Mio dan mereka menghilang menuju ke arena turnamen.

Diturnamen...

"apa yang terjadi... ? "tanya Kirito.

"akan kuberitahu satu hal untukmu Kirito kun... " jawab Ryuoran.

SET...

" ? "

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...

"sudah cukup,Ryuoran... " henti Mio datang melalui dimensi disusul oleh 4 orang dibelakangnya.

"owh,pimpinan dari Iblis serta pimpinan dari jenis Iblis juga datang kesini. Heh,ini akan menarik... "ucap Ryuoran bersiap untuk menyerang.

"hentikan,Ryuoran..." henti seorang pemuda berambut putih dari atas gedung turnamen.

"kau..." ucap Mio shock saat melihat pemuda di atas gedung turnamen itu.

SET...  
pemuda itu turun dari atas gedung turnamen.

TAP...

"tugasmu hanya menganalisa kemampuan Kirito dan tidak sampai menimbulkan beberapa masalah... "

"cih,kau selalu merusak suasana. Shinro... " jawab Ryuoran mendecih kecewa.

SRANG...

"kenapa kau kesini,Shinro... " jawab Mio sambil menarik pedang dari tangan kanannya.

"oh Mio akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. tenang dulu kami berdua datang kesini hanya memberitahukan sesuatu bahwa tak lama lagi 'master' akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.. "jelas Shinro dan Mio membulatkan mata saat mendengar kata 'master' .

"kami takkan membiarkan 'dia' bangkit kembali untuk ke 2 kalinya... "

"ucapan yang sama seperti dulu,tetapi itu akan sia-sia kau mencegahnya. Kudengar ada seorang player yang cukup kuat dari kalangan Iblis,oleh karena itu aku datang kesini untuk mengajaknya bergabung ke organisasiku..."

"dan aku juga tidak akan memberikan dia untukmu... " cegah Mio.

Dan Shinro menghilang dan muncul ke hadapan Mio.

"kau meremehkan kekuatan kami,Mio. Kau sudah tahu kan presentasi kekuatan antara kami dengan ke 3 fraksi di dunia ini,hm... "ucap Shinro sambil memegang dagu Mio.

"jauhkan tangan busukmu itu... " balas Mio sambil menyingkirkan tangan Shinro.

"hahaha,kau masih agresif seperti dulu. Yo Kirito kun aku ingin bertanya padamu,maukah kau ikut denganku dan aku jamin kau akan selamat dari dunia terkutuk ini maupun dunia nyatamu... " ajak Shinro ke arah Kirito.

"apa maksudmu Shinro,Kirito kun jangan dengarkan orang ini. Justru dialah orang yang paling berbahaya di dunia ini.." balas Mio.

Kelihatannya Kirito sedang mempertimbangkan tawaran dari Shinro. Dan sekarang wajah kirito menatap Shinro.

"katakan kepadaku apa nama organisasi itu,Shinro... ? "

Shinro membalikkan badannya dan berjalan 2 langkah.

" sebuah organisasi terkuat di dunia ini. Dengan beranggotakan 7 player terhebat diseluruh alam semesta. Kami menentang tuhan dan juga dunia bawah. Memiliki tujuan untuk mengambil apa yang harus aku ambil... " jelas Shinro.

"nama organisasi ini adalah... " sambung Shinro dengan senyuman tipis.

"**Kuroi No Me Coffin..."**

**~TBC~**

Penjelasan skill:...

1\. **Yami No Hagemashi (Dorongan kegelapan)  
-sebuah sihir yang membuat player terlempar pada jarak tertentu.**

**2\. Sutoppa Yami ( penghenti kegelapan)  
-kemampuan sihir yang mengandalkan kemampuan angin untuk menghentikan gerakan musuh sesuai perintah.**

**3\. K****aze No Shinseina No Kuchiku-kan : Doragon O Ryu No Hoko (pemecah angin suci :raungan naga ryu)  
-sama halnya dengan Sutoppa Yami,tetapi memberi dampak ke player jika terkena serangan dan terus menyerang tanpa henti.**

**4\. Rinbo Hengoku (pengrusak kegelapan)  
-sebuah serangan yang mengandalkan kemampuan mata yang berpusat ke arah pandangan yang tanpa disadari oleh musuhnya mengakibatkan musuhnya terlempar tanpa sebab.**

**5\. Osu Kaze No Yami (dorongan angin kegelapan)  
-sebuah sihir yang memanipulasikan angin bercampur kegelapan yang mengakibatkan musuh terlempar beberapa meter.**

**6\. K****outsuuseiri No Yami (jalur lintas kegelapan)  
-kemampuan sihir yang menghentikan waktu dan keadaan dan diubah ke dunia yang gelap.**

yahuu...akhirnya selesai juga. di fict ini akan banyak chara dari anime lain biar pas kejalur cerita serta akan ada chara OCnya loh. oke chapter depan akan dijelaskan nama organisasi yang bernama 'Kuroi No Me Coffin ' beserta anggotanya yang berjumlah 7 player. akankah Kirito bisa menghentikan organisasi itu dan membawa kembali kedamaian dalam permainan WGO itu... ?

dan sepertinya Zhitachi akan tutup chapter ini dan dilanjut ke chapter depan...

**Sebelum meninggalkan fict ini,sebisa mungkin meninggalkan...**

**~review~**

***note=flame juga boleh kok tapi beserta alasan yang jelas agar zhitachi tahu mana yang salah...oke ^.^ ***


	6. Chapter 6

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yayo,Zhitachi hadir lagi nih bawa update fict SAO. Tentang lagu opening di SAO mungkin agak mlenceng ama cerita dan juga ending songnya juga blum dikasih... -_-'.

Sekedar sedikit pemberitahuan gaje dari Zhitachi,di fict ini sedang dicari 5 chara OC untuk mengisi kekosongan anggota di organisasi 'Kuroi Me No Coffin ' beserta penampilannya+skill bertarung yang dimiliki chara OC itu.

Oke,langsung di bawahin aja yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan VRMMORPG 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang bisa berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

**Not like,dont read~... **

Opening song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan yang sangat terang.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 6 : tujuan dari WGO,misi yang sesungguhnya...

"**Kuroi No Me Coffin..."**

"ti-tidak mungkin..."  
Semua orang terkejut mendengar kata barusan kecuali Kirito.

"bagaimana Kirito kun ? ,maukah kau masuk ke organisasi itu.. ? "tawar Shinro.

"jangan Kirito kun. Mereka akan memanfaatkanmu untuk membangkitkan master mereka " jawab Mio ke arah Kirito yang sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan Mio dan Shinro.

"maaf saja,Shinro. Aku menolak tawaranmu dan tujuanku hanya untuk menyelidiki VRMMORPG ini,dan jika ini mempengaruhi sangkut pautnya ke organisasimu maka aku tidak segan-segan melawan kalian... "jawab Kirito.

"huh,sudah kuduga itu jawaban yang kau keluarkan dari mulutmu. Apapun tujuanmu aku pastikan tidak akan berhasil karena kami akan mencegah apa yang menghalangi tujuan dari organisasi milikku... "balas Shinro dengan senyum iblis dan berjalan mendekati Ryouran.

"Ryouran,kembalikan waktu ke semula... "perintah Shinro.

"yare-yare..." jawab Ryouran malas.

TLICK...

"ingat perkataanku Kirito kun. Apapun usahamu untuk menghentikan tujuan kami adalah sia-sia. Jika kau ingin menghentikan VRMMORPG ini,bertarunglah dengan kami serta jika kau gagal dalam pertarungan itu tidak hanya jiwamu yang akan terkena dampaknya tapi juga-..." ucap Shinro disaat sebuah kegelapan memakan dirinya.

"nyawa orang yang kamu sayangi akan ikut terkena dampak yang telah kau lakukan di dunia ini,Kirito kun... " ucapnya dan mereka ber dua menghilang sempurna.

"Asuna..." ucap Kirito terkejut.

WUSH...  
dan arena turnamen kembali ke semula.

"Kirito kun... " panggil Mio.

"aku akan menemui mereka dan menghancurkannya..." jawab Kirito dengan wajah dingin dan berniat pergi kearah ke pintu keluar turnamen.

"kau gila,kau akan mati konyol jika melawan mereka semua secara bersamaan... " bentak Karumu.

"Karumu benar,kau akan mati sia-sia jika berurusan dengan mereka tanpa berpikir jernih... "sambung Yauca.

"kau harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka,Kirito kun.. "saran Mio.

"kalian tidak bisa menghalangiku,aku datang ke VRMMORPG ini hanya untuk menyelidiki masalah yang terjadi disini. Dan juga tidak membawa masalahku ke orang-orang yang kukenal untuk mengikuti VRMMORPG ini. Serta aku adalah pemain solo yang cukup hebat di SAO jadi tidak mungkin aku akan terbunuh dengan mudah... "

PLACK...  
Mio menampar pipi kanan Kirito dengan keras.

"baka...baka... "kata Mio sambil menunduk.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG VRMMORPG INI DAN SEENAKNYA KAU PERGI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN MEREKA YANG BAHKAN KAU TIDAK TAHU KEMAMPUAN MASING-MASING DARI MEREKA... "bentak Mio.

"kakak kedua ku telah gugur melawan pimpinan organisasi itu saat mereka menyerang kerajaan neraka hanya untuk melindungiku. Teman-temanku juga telah dibunuh oleh organisasi mereka dengan sangat kejam didepan mataku. Aku percaya kau bisa mengalahkan mereka tapi tidak sekarang,karena level mereka 5x lebih tinggi darimu..." jawab Mio meneteskan air mata.

FASTBACK : ...

Disebuah kota yang sedang dilanda kekacauan hebat. Terlihat 2 anak kecil berambut merah sedang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"kita harus meninggalkan kota ini,Mio... " ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah.

"ya,nii-san... " ucap Mio kecil.

"halo-halo,sedang apa kalian berlari-lari saat malam merah begini... "panggil pemuda berambut putih sambil memegang pedang ditangan kiri.

"si-sialan,Mio pergilah... "perintah kakak Mio.

"ta-tapi... "

"CEPAT PERGI...! "

"sampai jumpa,nii-san... " ucap Mio dan berlari ke arah barat.

"kau ingin melawanku.. ? "

"kenapa tidak..."

TRANG...

Sudah bermenit-menit Mio terus berlari dan kakaknya belum menyusul. Karena sudah terlalu lama berlari,Mio duduk dibawah pohon untuk mengatur nafas.

"huh...huh..."

"yo..." kejut pemuda berambut putih.

"ke-kenapa kau disini,di-dimana kakak ku... ? "jawab Mio terbata.

"oh dia,mungkin telah mati... "balasnya santai membuat Mio terkejut bukan main.

"kau,akan kuhancurkan... " ucap Mio dengan nada dingin.

SET...

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...

"cukup Mio,biar kami yang akan mengurus orang ini...".

"kalian..." ucap Mio saat melihat mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"oi...oi ,4 lawan 1 apakah adil ? "

"lebih dari cukup untuk adil,ayo maju teman-teman... "ucap salah satu dari mereka ber 4 dan berlari menuju pemuda berambut putih.

"huh..."

CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...CRASH...

BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...  
mereka ber 4 telah gugur akibat tebasan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut putih.

"dasar sampah..." ucapnya sambil menginjak salah satu mayat itu.

Mio shock melihat teman-temannya yang mati secara bersamaan didepan matanya.

"HYAAA...! " jerit Mio sambil mengambil satu pedang di tanah dan berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

DUAK...  
pemuda itu memukul bagian leher belakang Mio dan membuat dia pingsan. Tetapi sebelum dia pingsan sepenuhnya,dia masih mendengar beberapa perkataan dari pemuda itu.

"hahah,mungkin akan menyenangkan membunuh calon raja iblis sepertimu disini. Tetapi aku tidak punya waktu membunuhmu sekarang " ucap pemuda itu dan berbalik badan.

"tapi suatu saat aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu,Mio...".

FASTBACK OFF : ...

"saat itu sistem masih memberlakukan sistem gugur dimana bar player yang telah mencapai nol maka dia akan mati didunia ini maupun di dunia aslinya..."

"cukup sudah aku merasakan penderitaan itu,aku tidak ingin mengulanginya untuk 2 kalinya lagi serta aku tidak ingin mengorbankan teman temanku..."

"kumohon Kirito kun. Tunggulah saat yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka. Kumohon... " mohon Mio ke arah Kirito.

SET...  
Kirito menarik Mio ke dalam pelukannya.

"baiklah,aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi... "ucap Kirito sambil menenangkan Mio.

"tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang masalah ini..."

"apa itu...? "

"Tentang organisasi yang bernama Kuroi No Me Coffin dan cara untuk keluar dari VRMMORPG ini..."

"baiklah,ikuti aku... "jawab Mio dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar disusul oleh Kirito dan lainnya.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar,terlihat Kirito,Mio dan 5 orang lainnya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"sekarang,kita mulai dari mana dulu..."ucap Mio memulai pembicaraan.

"apa yang kau ketahui tentang organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin itu dan jelaskan kemampuan dari masing-masing anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin.." ucap Kirio.

" baiklah,Kuroi No Me Coffin adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari 7 player dari semua ras di WGO ini. Level serta stat mereka 5x lebih tinggi darimu bahkan kami pimpinan tertinggi neraka pun bukan tandingan mereka. Kemampuan mereka didasari dengan keinginan yang dimiliki oleh player itu sendiri..."jelas Mio.

"sebut saja 7 Tsumi Gimei(julukan dosa)..."sambung Karumu.

"7 Tsumi Gimei...? "

"Sebut saja Superbia(kehancuran),Acedia(pemalas),Avaritia(penghapusan),Gula(kerakusan),Ira(meremehkan),Invidia(harapan),dan Luxuria(nafsu).. "jelas Karumu.

" ' mereka yang mampu mengendalikan dosa-dosa dalam dirinya akan memperoleh sebuah kekuatan yang maha dahsyat ' . Jika mereka memang memiliki semua dari 7 Tsumi Gimei serta master mereka bangkit kembali,maka tidak menutup kemungkinan WGO ini akan terjadi kiamat besar-besaran diseluruh dunia... " sambung Mio.

" tidak hanya itu. Tiap-tiap ras dari 3 kubu memiliki Gimei (julukan) seperti dipihak malaikat yang memiliki 3 Gimei,dan Iblis serta Malaikat hitam memiliki 7 Gimei..." terang Zech.

"lalu pertanyaan kedua dariku. Di VRMMORPG ini,saat aku melihat stat levelku. Aku melihat tidak ada kenaikan walaupun aku sudah level 80 dan stat level bar juga telah full serta aku telah mengalahkan ratusan monster yang berlevel sama pun stat dan levelku tidak ada perubahan,apa maksudnya itu..? "tanya Kirito.

"dalam WGO memang berbeda dengan VRMMORPG jenis lainnya. Disini sistem memberlakukan setiap player harus memiliki beberapa tingkat agar level mereka bisa naik kembali. Pertanyaanmu saat levelmu tidak naik karena Kirito kun sedang berada ditingkat bawah atau dinamakan SD Unit(Soldier Demon Unit),agar levelmu bisa naik kau perlu menaik kan tingkatmu menjadi Yuusha(pahlawan). Dan tingkat tertinggi yaitu Maou(raja iblis)..."

"berbeda dengan pihak malaikat yaitu Shura(pencerahan) dan tingkat tertinggi yaitu Michael(pimpinan surga)..." sambung Yauca.

"saat kau ditingkat Yuusha,kemampuan dan skillmu akan naik secara drastis tergantung dengan caramu bertarung..."

"tunggu berati kalian berada ditingkat Yuusha kecuali Mio..." ujar Kirito dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka.

"sekarang kau juga berada ditingkat Yuusha,Kirito kun. Kemampuan dan skillmu telah naik drastis serta batas maximal levelmu adalah 150..." jawab Mio.

"lalu ditingkat berapa para anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin itu... ? "  
dan ruangan itu menjadi sunyi usai Kirito mengucapkan itu.

"mereka setara dengan tingkat Maou level 5 atau dengan level logika 280 ke atas bahkan bisa lebih tinggi dari tingkat maou..."jelas Mio.

'jadi begitu kenapa mereka ragu-ragu saat menyerang Shinro...'

"pertanyaan terakhir. Sistem bilang bahwa setelah menyelesaikan turnamen besar atau test terakhir,player yang telah memenangkan turnamen itu atau player dari 10 besar dapat kembali kedunia nyata. Aku ingin kembali keduniaku untuk sementara dan memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan WGO ini..."

"aku akan membuka sistem log out milikmu,tetapi sebelum itu pasanglah ini didalam otakmu... "jawab Mio sambil menyerahkan sebuah cip.

"apa ini...? "

"dalam WGO ini setiap player yang telah log out ke dunia aslinya,mereka tidak bisa memainkan VRMMORPG ini kecuali jika mereka memilki cip masuk..."jelas Mio.

"baiklah... "balas Kirito dan memasukan cip itu ke otaknya.

"semua pertanyaan darimu sudah ku jawab,sekarang kau boleh kembali kedunia mu dan menunggu panggilan dari kami... "terang Mio.

"baiklah... "balas Kirito sambil mencari tombol Log Out.

"sampai jumpa,Mio. Aku akan kembali ke dunia ini karena misi sesungguhnya akan mulai besok..." jawab Kirito saat dia menekan tombol itu dan menghilang dari hadapan Mio.

'aku harap kau orangnya,Kirito kun...' batin Mio.

Didunia nyata,tanggal 28 Oktober 2026 pukul 20.00...

Setelah 3 hari berada di permainan WGO,Kirito akhirnya bisa kembali kedunia nyatanya. Dengan berat Kirito membuka kedua matanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"akhirnya..." ucapnya sambil melepas nervegear dikepalanya.

"ukh,badanku mati rasa semua..."keluh Kirito.

"dimana Sugu dan Asuna...?"tanya Kirito dan pergi menuju dapur.

Didapur terlihat Sugu sedang mempersiapkan makan malam.

"hai Sugu..." panggil Kirito.

"NII-SAN KAU KEMBALI..." teriak Sugu dan berlalu memeluk Kirito.

"aduh-aduh badanku masih sedikit mati rasa,Sugu... ".

"gomen-gomen...".

Dan acara makan malam berjalan dengan damai dan sedikit canda tawa.

15 menit kemudian...

"oh ya Sugu. Aku tidak melihat Asuna,memang kemana dia... ? "tanya Kirito.

"saat nii-san memasuki WGO sehari setelah itu,entah kenapa Asuna nii-san tidak datang untuk menengokmu..."jawab Sugu.

" tidak menengok ku...tunggu " ucap Kirito saat mengingat beberapa ucapan saat di WGO.

"_nyawa orang yang kamu sayangi akan ikut terkena dampak yang telah kau lakukan,Kirito kun... "_

BRAK...  
dengan ganas Kirito memukul meja makan membuat Sugu terkejut.

"Sugu,ikut aku untuk menemui Asuna di rumahnya sekarang juga..."perintah Kirito.

"tapi-..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapi'an,ayo pergi..."

Didepan rumah Asuna...

TING TONG...

"maaf anda mencari siapa..? "tanya seorang maid.

"aku ingin menemui Asuna..."

"baiklah,temui tuan Asuna dikamarnya di lantai 2..." ucap maid itu dan Kirito serta Sugu berjalan masuk menuju ke kamar Asuna tanpa permisi.

"ini kamarnya..." tebak Kirito.

KRIET...  
pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Asuna yang sedang membaca sebuah novel.

"Asuna... " panggil Kirito.

"Kirito kun,kau kembali..." balas Asuna sambil menutup novel yang dia pegang dan pandangannya beralih ke Kirito.

DEG...DEG...  
entah kenapa perasaan milik Kirito menjadi buruk.

'perasaan apa itu tadi...'batin Kirito buruk.

"Asuna,apa kau mengikuti permainan WGO itu...? "tanya Kirito.

"i-itu..."

"jawab Asuna..."

"be-benar..."jawab Asuna gugup saat Kirito mendekatinya.

PLUK...

Kirito memegang kedua pundak milik Asuna.

"kenapa kau mengikutiku...kenapa ? "

"aku tidak ingin kau menganggung beban yang begitu berat ini sendirian..."jelas Asuna.

"huh sudahlah,lalu kau memilih ras apa...? "

"aku memilih ras Malaikat..."jawab Asuna secara refleks Kirito mundur 4 langkah.

"Ma-malaikat..."ucap Kirito terkejut.

"kenapa denganmu Kirito kun,memang kau memilih ras apa ? "

"maaf Asuna,sepertinya ini akan menjadi rumit..."jawab Kirito sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu...? "

"kita berada dalam ras yang berbeda,Kau berada di ras Malaikat dan aku berada di ras Iblis..."

"ja-jadi..."ucap Asuna terkejut.

"kita akan menjadi musuh didalam WGO selamanya,Asuna..."

**~TBC~**

Waduh ending chapter kok jadi gini sih,hubungan antara Kirito dengan Asuna sedikit goyang akibat memainkan WGO. Apakah hubungan mereka akan kembali menyatu atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi ?

Chapter selanjutnya menceritakan tugas pertama Kirito setelah mencapai tingkat Yussha dan bertemu dengan Asuna yang berada dipihak Malaikat.

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yuhuu...muncul lagi nih bawa chapter baru. Oke mungkin ada beberapa Chara OC yang bermain disini untuk memeriahkan jalannya fict ini.

Oh yah,tentang chapter bukan menceritakan pertemuan Kirito dengan Asuna melainkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang penting di WGO. Mungkin chapter depan Kirito akan bertemu dengan Asuna saat melaksanakan tugas pertamanya menjadi Yussha.

Oke,tanpa cing 'N cong langsung di bawahin aja yah... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=1 tahun sudah Setelah kematian konno yuuki,Kirito dan teman-temannya melanjutkan petualangannya menyelusuri semua tempat di Aincrad. Tapi pada suatu hari,sekali lagi Kirito dipanggil oleh departemen kementrian telekomunikasi dalam negeri,Kikouka Seijirou untuk melakukan penyelidikan kembali dalam insiden matinya anak tunggal kepala presiden divisi VRMMORPG dan 200 player tanpa sebab setelah memainkan VRMMORPG 'War God Online'. Rintangan apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Kirito saat mencoba permainan WGO ini yang ternyata sebuah permainan yang bisa berdampak mempengaruhi jiwanya di dunia nyata.**

**Not like,dont read~... **

Opening song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan yang sangat terang.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 7 : bangkitnya roh raja Maou yang sebenarnya dan bertemunya pendiri WGO dari Neraka...

"kita akan menjadi musuh didalam WGO selamanya,Asuna..."

Asuna shock mendengar ucapan Kirito saat itu. Dengan lemas tangan Asuna hendak memegang pundak Kiri Kirito.

"Ki-Kirito kun..." panggil Asuna dan sebelum menyentuh pundak kiri Kirito,Kirito refleks mundur 2 langkah tanpa sebab.

"kenapa Kirito kun...? "

"maaf Asuna,tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya..."balas Kirito dan berbalik badan berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar.

Dan langkahnya terhenti 2 langkah sebelum tubuhnya keluar dari kamar Asuna.

"aku sudah mengatakan peringatan itu kepadamu dan juga ke Sugu. Janganlah kau mengikutiku karena aku tidak ingin teman-temanku bahkan orang yang kusayangi mengikuti game berbahaya ini selain diriku. Tetapi kenapa kau melanggarnya,Asuna..." ucap Kirito melirik sedikit ke arah Asuna.

"so-soal itu..."

"tidak usah dibalas,aku pulang..." jawab Kirito dan pergi dari kamar Asuna.

"nii-san..."panggil Sugu.

"hiks...kenapa denganku ini. Kenapa aku melanggar peringatan itu. Kenapa...? "ucap Asuna disaat isak tangisnya.

"tenanglah Asuna nii-san. Aku tahu Asuna nii-san sedang mengurangi beban yang ditanggung oleh onii-san dengan mengikuti game itu,tapi kita harus mengerti keadaan bahwa game itu memang sangat berbahaya bagi diri kita. Alasan onii-san melarang kita untuk mengikuti game itu adalah untuk memastikan keselamatan diri kita didunia virtual maupun didunia nyata..."ucap Sugu menenangkan Asuna.

"terima kasih telah menenangkanku Sugu. Terima kasih..."

Hari selanjutnya...

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Asuna,Kirito tidak keluar dari kamarnya sampai siang hari dan membuat Sugu khawatir.

"onii-san cepatlah keluar,kau belum makan dari pagi..." ajak Sugu dan tetap dihiraukan oleh Kirito.

"onii-san..."panggil Sugu

Karena masih dihiraukan oleh kakaknya,Sugu membuka pintu kamar milik Kirito.

KRIET...

Terlhat Kirito yang sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya.

"Onii-san..."panggil Sugu.

Dan perlahan Kirito membalikan badannya ke arah Sugu.

"Su..gu... "ucapnya lemas dan terlihat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

"kau kenapa onii-san...?,kau tidak tidur tadi malam ? "ucap Sugu khawatir.

"a-aku...".

BRUK...  
keseimbangan tubuh Kirito mulai memudar membuat dirinya terjatuh kelantai.

"ONII-SAN...!"

Mindscape Kirito...

'Kenapa kau melanggar janjiku Asuna,kenapa. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak memasuki game itu tetapi kenapa kau melanggar janji kita...'

Sekarang tubuh Kirito sedang mengapung disebuah sungai yang sangat gelap tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Dan perlahan tubuh Kirito mulai bangkit menjadi posisi berdiri.

"Kirito..." panggil seseorang.

"siapa itu...? "

Dan tak lama sesosok siluet datang ke hadapan Kirito.

"kau tidak usah tahu siapa aku,yang jelas aku hanya memberitahukan bahwa cepat atau lambat duniamu akan terjadi sebuah masalah yang cukup mengerikan. Percaya atau tidak itu terserahmu karena aku sudah memberitahukan kepadamu..."

"apa maksudmu..."

"dunia yang kau tempati akan terjadi sebuah kekacauan yang timbul akibat sebuah permainan yang kau mainkan,Kirito. Saat bulan diatas matahari,dimana sungai menjadi merah,dan para manusia saling membunuh. Disaat itulah duniamu akan terjadi kekacauan yang besar secara keseluruhan. Untuk mencegah kekacauan itu,hanya dibutuhkan 3 player dari 3 kubu serta memiliki tingkat tinggi yang mampu mengendalikan sistem kekacauan itu..."

"player dari jenis Shinigami,priest,dan dark ranger yang mampu menghentikan sistem itu..."

"jadi..."ucap Kirito terkejut.

"kembalilah keduniamu karena mereka sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu. Ikutilah permainan ini sampai akhir dan setelah itu kau akan mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataanku itu..."jawab sosok itu dan pandangan Kirito mulai memudar.

Kirito pun tersadar dari mimpinya dan sedikit-mulai sedikit membuka matanya dengan pelan.

"onii-san..."panggil Sugu.

"Sugu..."balas Kirito.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga,onii-san. Sekarang makanlah agar tubuhmu kembali fit..." ucap Sugu sambil menyerahkan beberapa roti dan air putih.

"terima kasih,Sugu..."

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Suasana kembali canggung usai Kirito menghabiskan beberapa roti.

"Sugu,aku akan kembali ke WGO karena ada beberapa informasi yang ingin kucari tentag game itu..."

"baiklah nanti malam onii-san harus kembali untuk makan malam..." jawab Sugu.

"ya iya..." ucapnya sambil memasang nervegear dan setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Link...Start "

WUSH...

Under World lantai 1...

Kirito sudah berada di Under World lantai 1 dimana tempat awal para player yang telah lulus dari test sebelumnya. Setelah puas melihat pemandangan yang ada ditempat itu,Kirito melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang ingin dia tuju.

Tempat yang dia tuju adalah sebuah taman yang terletak dijantung kota Under World lantai 1. Tak jauh dari kolam terlihat Mio yang sedang memandangi air kolam itu dengan tenang.

"akhirnya ketemu..."

"Mio..."panggil Kirito.

"Kirito kun.."balas Mio.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting..."

"apa itu...?"

"apakah efek dari game WGO ini bisa mempengaruhi ke dunia nyata...? "

"benar,memang kenapa Kirito kun...? "

'sudah kuduga...'batin Kirito.

"saat aku menemui seseorang entah kenapa tubuhku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk berada didepanku seolah dia adalah musuh terbesarku. Dan saat dia memegang tubuhku,tubuhku dengan refleks langsung menghindarinya..."

"jadi begitu..." balas Mio.

"apa maksudmu,Mio..? "tanya Kirito.

"aku bertaruh dia mengikuti game ini dan memilih ras Malaikat kan..." tebak Mio.

"ya,dia bilang seperti itu..."

"hmp..situasi ini sangatlah buruk bagimu,Kirito kun. Kau harus menghindari orang itu baik didunia virtual maupun didunia nyata. Karena kau sudah mengikuti game ini,tubuh dan jiwamu sebagian besar telah menjadi iblis serta mungkin kau tidak percaya akan tahayul ini. Bahwa seorang Iblis akan merasakan hawa Malaikat jika Iblis itu berada dekat dengan seseorang yang mempunyai hawa Malaikat. Dan tingkah lakunya menjadi sangat agresif saat didepan orang itu..." jelas Mio.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Mio. Kirito berbalik badan dan berjalan.

"kau mau kemana,Kirito kun...? "tanya Mio.

Kirito berhenti dan memandangi Mio sesaat. Terlihat mata kirito yang tadinya hitam berubah menjadi merah darah.

'mata itu...'

"tempat dimana dunia ini menjadi akan gelap..."balasnya dingin dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"kata-kata itu..." balas Mio terkejut usai mendengar ucapan Kirito.

"ucapan dari raja Maou yang sesungguhnya..."

**~ZHITACHI~**

Ditempat yang gelap dimana hanya ada tulang belulang yang berserakan ditanah itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri dihadapan seekor naga yang besar.

"GRAAA...! "

**"diam kau..."**

CRASH...

Dan naga itu ambruk seketika usai menerima serangan dari pemuda itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda itu memeriksa stat level miliknya.

**"cih,masih belum..."** ucap pemuda itu dengan kesal dan kembali berjalan ke lorong gelap itu sendirian.

UnderWorld lantai 7...

"Maou-sama,dimana Kirito... ? "tanya Ichigo ke gadis berambut merah.

"entahlah,mungkin dia pergi kesuatu tempat..."balasnya santai.

"aku juga tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan Kirito kun,Maou-sama... "ucap Karumu menambahkan.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi,ketua...?" tanya Yauca penasaran.

"saat Kirito kun menanyakan kepadaku tentang tubuhnya yang bereaksi secara tiba-tiba saat menemui seseorang,aku menjawab bahwa orang itu dari ras Malaikat setelah itu Kirito kun berubah menjadi dingin dan pergi menjauhiku..."jelas Mio.

"sepertinya orang itu sangat spesial baginya jadi tak heran dirinya menjadi dingin sekarang..." tambah Ayumu.

"bukan hanya itu,mata Kirito kun juga-..." perkataan Mio terpotong karena seseorang datang ke tempat Mio.

Tak lama Zerch datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maou-sama,aku mendeteksi sebuah aura dari raja Maou terdahulu tepatnya dari arah hutan monster dilantai 3..."ucap Zerch.

Semuanya terkejut saat mendengar ucapan dari Zerch.

"baiklah,ayo kita pergi..."perintah Mio dan mereka pun menghilang bersama.

Di lantai 3...

CRASH...

BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...BRUK...

**"dasar orge lemah..."** ucap pemuda berambut hitam usai menumbangkan 5 orge besar dalam satu serangan.

Dan pemuda itu berbalik badan karena merasakan beberapa energi yang sangat kuat.

"hm...? "

WUSH...

TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...TAP...

"itu,Kirito kun..."ucap Mio tak percaya apa yang dia lihat didepannya.

**"siapa kalian ? "**ucap Kirito dengan nada berat.

'energi ini...'

"minna...lindungi aku jangan sampai Kirito kun mendekatiku,aku akan menetralkan energinya..." perintah Mio sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"baik..."balas mereka ber 5.

**"akan kuhancurkan satu per satu..." **ucap Kirito tersenyum Iblis dan berlari menuju ke arah mereka ber 6.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"biar aku yang akan menangani ini..."ucap Karumu mempersiapkan kuku Iblisnya dan berlari ke arah Kirito.

**"hm,Succubus..."**ucap Kirito di saat berlari.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

TAP...TAP...TAP...

SET...

Jarak mereka telah 2 Meter dan Karumu siap untuk mencakar Kirito tetapi Kirito tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun.

'Kena...'batin Karumu.

CRASH...  
Karumu berhasil memberikan luka ke tubuh Kirito.

WUSH...  
ternyata tubuh yang tadi diserang oleh Karumu bukanlah tubuh asli milik Kirito melainkan sebuah bayangan.

" **Yami no Henge**...ya "tebak Karumu.

WUSH...  
tanpa diduga Kirito telah berada didepan wajah Karumu yang berjarak 15 cm.

**"Succubus,ahli dalam kecepatan dan lemah dalam menyerang. Mampu menguasai pergerakan dirinya melalui pijakan udara dan bisa menghindari serangan dengan sangat tepat. Kelemahan dari Succubus adalah gaya menyerang yang berantakan dan..."** ucap Kirito sambil menyiapkan tinju ke arah perut Karumu.

DUAK...  
tubuh Karumu terlempar sejauh 2 meter.

**"kau hanya terfokus ke kecepatanmu dan tetapi menghiraukan gerak-gerik dari musuhmu itu sendiri. Itulah kegagalan yang sangat fatal dalam dirimu,Succubus..."** sambung sambil menatap tubuh Karumu dengan pandangan dingin dan pandangannya beralih ke arah mereka ber 4.

"ayo,Zerch..."ajak Ichigo berjalan 2 langkah kedepan sambil memegang pedang bulan sabit miliknya.

"ya..."balas Zerch.

**"sekarang Vampire dan Shinigami,heh...cukup mudah bagiku "**ejek Kirito.

"cih..."balas Ichigo dan berlari menuju ke arah Kirito.

SET...  
Ichigo pun melompat dan mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang dari udara.

"HYAA..."

WUSH...

TEP...  
Kirito menahan pedang besar milik Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya.

CRAK...  
Tanah pijakan Kirito sedikit retak akibat serangan Ichigo.

"ba-bagaimana bisa kau menahan seranganku..."ucap Ichigo terkejut.

**"Shinigami,keterbalikan dari Succubus. Kekuatan dalam menyerang yang sangat tinggi dan lemah dalam pergerakan. Mampu menghancurkan apapun saat kekuatan itu terkumpul ke arah senjata dan melepaskan kekuatan itu saat dirasa tepat. Pergerakanmu saat diudara mampu kubaca karena kau terlalu sibuk memfokuskan kekuatanmu kearah pedang mu..."** ucap Kirito dan dan memegang pedang Ichigo dengan kuat lalu dilempar ke udara.

WUSH...

SET...  
**"ketahuilah,penderitaanku..."** ucap Kirito sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah Ichigo dan muncul bola hitam yang pekat.

"**Back Azazel..."**

WUSH...  
dan bola hitam itu melesat ke arah Ichigo dengan cepat.

'sialan...'

DUAR...

"sekarang..."pandangan Kirito beralih ke arah Mio.

SET...

"takkan kubiarkan..." henti Zerch tepat didepan Kirito sambil membawa bola hitam yang sama seperti serangan Kirito tadi.

**"sialan..."**

DUAR...

ZHITACHI

DUAR...

WUSH...

TAP...  
Zerch mundur beberapa langkah usai mengirim bola hitam tadi ke tubuh Kirito.

"akhirnya... " ucapnya lega.

WUSH...

DEG...DEG...  
'perasaan apa itu tadi...? 'batin Zerch buruk.

TEP...

**"ini,kukembalikan..."** tanpa diduga Kirito selamat dari serangan Zerch yang mematikan itu dan muncul dibelakang tubuh Zerch sambil membawa bola hitam yang sama.

"ba-bagaimana bisa..."jawab Zerch terkejut.

**"HYAA...! "**

DUAR...

Zerch jatuh ketanah dengan bar hp gauge tinggal 10 % . Sekarang pandangan Kirito beralih ke arah Ayumu dan Yauca dan berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka.

"Ayumu..."panggil Yauca.

"dimengerti..."balas Ayumu dan melompat tinggi ke udara.

"hm...?" ucap Kirito melihat Ayumu melompat tinggi ke udara.

WUSH...

TLING...

"HYAA...! "teriak Ayumu bersiap memukul Kirito melesat ke arah Kirito dengan sangat cepat.

" ! " Kirito bersiap menahan tinjuan dari Ayumu.

TEP...

DRAK...  
Kirito mampu menahan serangan dari Ayumu dengan satu tangan dan tanah disekitar Kirito menjadi retak.

"hanya segini..."ejek Kirito.

"sialan kau,200 %..." ucap Ayumu menaikkan serangannya.

DRAK...

"400 %..."

DRAK...DRAK...

"600 %..."

DRAK...DRAK...

"800 %..."

DRAK...DRAK...DRAK...

"SERIBU PERSEN...! "

DUAR...

Asap besar mengepul ke udara tempat Ayumu dan Kirito bertarung.

"hosh...hosh..."ucap Ayumu kelelahan karena kekuatannya telah habis.

Saat asap mulai menghilang,terlihat Kirito masih berada dalam posisinya yaitu tenang dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun,tetapi dikeningnya telah mengeluarkan darah yang tidak banyak.

"ti-tidak mungkin..."ucap Ayumu tidak percaya.

**"tak kusangka Zombie sepertimu mampu membuatku sedikit terluka..."**ucap Kirito mempererat pegangannya dan menarik tangan Ayumu dengan kuat.

SET...

DUAK...

**"akan kujelaskan pukulan yang bernama pukulan seribu tuhan kepadamu..."**ucap Kirito saat memukul perut Ayumu dengan sangat kuat.

DUAK..DUAK...

**"200 %..."**

DUAK...DUAK...DUAK...

"ukh..."

**" 400 %..."**

DUAK..DUAK...DUAK..

**"600 %..."**

Tubuh Ayumu dilempar ke udara dan Kirito bersiap memukul kembali.

**"800 %..."**

DUAK..DUAK...DUAK...

"AKH..."

**"terakhir,1000 %..."** ucap Kirito bersiap melakukan tendangan satu kaki ke arah tubuh Ayumu yang telah sekarat.

DUAK...

WUSH...

DRAK...DRAK...

Tubuh Ayumu terlempar cukup jauh akibat tendangan itu.

**"4 pengganggu telah selesai,sekarang tinggal 2 yang masih hidup..."**ucap Kirito dan berjalan ke arah Yauca dan Mio.

"sudah selesai,Maou-sama...? "tanya Yauca.

"tinggal sedikit lagi..."jawab Mio.

**"Maou...?"**tanya Kirito.

**"apakah kau Maou...? "** tanya sekali lagi.

"itu bukan urusanmu..."ucap yauca dengan marah.

WUSH...  
dan Kirito menghilang.

SET...

TAP...  
Serta muncul didepan Yauca dengan pandangan dingin.

**"aku tidak bertanya denganmu,Kitsune murahan..."** jawab Kirito dan bersiap mencengkram leher Yauca.

SET...

TEP...

"argh...lepaskan aku "balas Yauca sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kirito yang begitu kuat.

TEP...  
tangan Kiri Kirito beralih ke arah kening Yauca.

**"diam dan tenanglah di alam sadarmu..."** kata Kirito dan Yauca pingsan usai Kirito mengucapkan kata itu.

BRUK...

"sekarang tinggal kau seorang yang masih bertahan..."pandangan Kirito beralih kearah Mio.

**"ku tanya sekali lagi,apakah kau Maou...? " **tanya Kirito sekali lagi.

"kalau iya kenapa...? "jawab Mio dengan nada marah.

**"ternyata kau Maou,HAHAHA... jangan bercanda gadis lemah,kau hanya seorang Succubus lemah yang entah kenapa menjadi Maou di game ini. Akulah Maou sesungguhnya,tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku bahkan tuhan sekalipun..."** ucap Kirito dengan nada menghina.

**"Succubus lemah sepertimu apakah mampu mengendalikan sistem neraka dengan baik,kurasa tidak. Dan saat perang dewa dimulai kembali,aku berani bertaruh kau pasti tidak akan turun tangan untuk melawan pasukan tuhan maupun burung kurus itu karena kau lemah. Aku yakin sekali..."**

**"aku mampu melihat dirimu dimasa lalu,tinggal dengan keluarga yang sudah hancur dan mempunyai 2 kakak yang tidak akur satu-sama lain. Saat mereka telah mati kau mengambil posisi menjadi pimpinan Maou dan mengendalikan dunia bawah dengan sesukamu da-..."**

PLACK...  
Mio menampar wajah Kirito untuk kedua kalinya dengan sangat keras.

"DIAM DAN KEMBALILAH,KIRITO KUN... ! "panggil Mio dengan nada keras.

DEG...DEG...

Beberapa detik mata Kirito kembali menjadi hitam dan kembali lagi menjadi merah secara tidak beraturan.

'perasaan ini...' batin Kirito dan beralih ke arah wajah Mio.

'Asuna...' entah kenapa diri Mio berubah menjadi Asuna yang sedang menangis.

"A...suna "ucap Kirito terbata-bata.

'ini...'

SET...

"teknik penyegelan jiwa..." ucap Mio sambil menekan tubuh Kirito dengan tangan kanannya.

"UWAA..."

CRANG...

Hawa kegelapan yang berada disekitar Kirito telah menghilang dan didepan Mio adalah Kirito yang dulu dia kenal.

"Mio..."panggil kirito.

"terima kasih atas tamparannya tadi..."sambungnya lagi sambil memegang pipinya yang tadi ditampar.

PLUK...

"baka,kau sudah membuatku repot..." Ucap Mio sambil memeluk tubuh Kirito.

"huh,gomen gomen..."

"sekarang kau harus membawa mereka yang terluka ke tempat medis..." pandangan Mio beralih ke teman-temannya yang telah sekarat akibat serangan Kirito tadi.

"apa yang terjadi disini...? "ucap Kirito terkejut melihat teman-teman Mio sekarat.

"sekarang itu tidak penting,yang jelas bawa mereka ke tempat medis secepatnya..."perintah Mio sambil membawa tubuh yauca dan Karumu.

"hai..."

Disuatu tempat...

"kau merasakannya,Ryouran..."

"aku merasakannya,dia telah bangkit kembali dalam sosok Shinigami..."

"tak kusangka awal dari reformasi dunia ini akan bangkit sebentar lagi..."

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini,Shinro..? "

"hm,aku akan tetap disini untuk beberapa waktu dan bukannya kau kusuruh untuk menemui seseorang,Ryouran..."

"ya ya aku tahu..."

Rumah sakit UnderWorld lantai 7...

"Mio,jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berlima...? "tanya Kirito ke Mio yang sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk.

"baiklah akan kujelaskan dari awal.." jawab Mio dan dia menjelaskan kepada Kirito dari awal Kirito menyerang ke beberapa temannya dan berakhir ditampar oleh Mio.

"jadi begitu..."jawab Kirito sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"oh ya Kirito kun,besok kau harus menjalankan misi pertamamu sebagai Yussha dengan Karumu. Kuharap kau siap..."

"ba-..." ucapan Kirito terpotong karena entah kenapa kepala Kirito mendadak sakit seperti dihantam batu besar.

"ukh..."

"ke-kepala ku sakit se-sekali..."

"Kirito kun,kau kenapa..." ucap Mio khawatir.

"a-aku..."pandangan Kirito mulai memudar dan tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya lebih lama.

BRUK...

"KIRITO KUN...! "panggil Mio dengan keras.

Mindscape Kirito:...

Kirito sedang berjalan disebuah genangan air yang tidak tahu berapa kedalaman genangan air itu.

"Kirito kun..."panggil seseorang.

"siapa itu..? "tanya Kirito.

"kemarilah,berjalan lurus dan temui aku sekarang..."jawab suara aneh itu dan Kirito mengikuti asal suara itu.

"benar,teruslah berjalan.."

Tak lama terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah panjang sedang berdiri didepan Kirito dengan wajah tertunduk.

"siapa kau,kenapa kau memanggilku kesini..? "tanya Kirito ke pemuda itu.

"Kazuto Kirigaya,pemuda 18 tahun yang selamat dari kasus insiden SAO dan berhasil menyelamatkan seorang gadis bernama Asuna saat dia terjebak dalam kasus ALO. Memilki skill 2 pedang yang sangat hebat dan mampu mengendalikan pedang Elucidator milikku..."jelas pemuda itu.

"Elucidator milikmu ? . apa maksudmu ? "

"pedang itu dibuat di SAO yang saat itu dikendali oleh Kayaba tetapi dia mengambil inti bahannya dari game ini. Bisa dibilang game ini jauh lebih lama dan ada sangkut pautnya dengan SAO maupun game-game lainnya..."

"aku ti-.."

"kau telah mengingatkanku pada adik perempuanku yang kecil dan lucu. Kemampuanmu juga mengingatkanku pada diriku dahulu saat melawan pemuda dari Kuroi No Me Coffin puluhan tahun yang lalu..."jelas pemuda itu.

"jadi kau..." ucap kirito terkejut.

"aku adalah kakak keduanya. Namaku Shin Keiyakusha,salam kenal..."ucap Shin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan ke arah Kirito.

"ka-kau kakaknya Mio..." ucap Kirito kembali terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan dari Shin.

'Shin Keiyakusha. Tunggu,nama 'Shin' seperti nama raja Iblis yang menciptakan dunia bawah ribuan tahun yang lalu. Jika itu benar dia yang menciptakan WGO ini berati...'

"apakah kau pendiri WGO ini,Shin-san...? "tanya Kirito.

Dan Shin berbalik badan.

"kau benar,aku salah satu dari 3 orang pendiri dari game ini. Keberadaanku dan tubuhku telah kusembunyikan didalam ruang dan waktu. Sebelum konflik ini terjadi,dunia ini telah damai selama ratusan tahun dan juga dunia ini dibagi menjadi 3 bagian yaitu dunia bawah yang dipimpin oleh kakak pertamaku,dunia tengah atau dunia yang menghubungkan ke surga ataupun ke neraka yang dipimpin oleh Malaikat Hitam,dan terakhir dunia atas atau surga yang dipimpin langsung oleh Michael..".

"tetapi kedamaian telah goyah akibat serangan dari beberapa pihak yang tidak setuju dengan 3 kubu dan berakhir perpecahan dari belah pihak kubu. Sebelum terjadi perang besar,Kami ber 3 mengadakan rapat besar di neraka untuk membahas tentang penyerangan ini..."

"saat sedang menghadiri rapat tentang pembagian kembali kekuasaan dan membahas penyerangan. Ternyata ada sebuah organisasi gelap yang memulai membuat kekacauan di seluruh negeri dan membantai sebagian dari pimpinan 3 belah pihak. Saat itu aku dan Mio masih anak-anak. Saat pimpinan organisasi itu tiba diruang rapat,kakakku melindungi aku dan Mio saat serangan besar mengarah kepadaku membuat dia meninggal. Sebelum dia meninggal dia memberiku sebuah sebuah segel pada dadaku dan menyegel sisi gelap kakakku ke dalam diriku. Itulah kenapa kau menjadi saat brutal saat melawan monster-monster bahkan tidak segan-segan melawan teman-teman Mio,Maafkan aku..." ucap Shin dan membuka dada kanannya yang terdapat segel segitiga merah.

'apakah nama organisasi yang menyerang tempat pertemuan adalah organisasi dari Kuroi No Me Coffin..? '

"kenapa kau berada dalam diriku,Shin-san...? "

"karena kau adalah rengkarnasi dari diriku. Pembawa masa depan ke dunia virtual ini. Maaf Kirito,waktuku hampir habis. Ingatlah perkataan ini,Kirito. Saat dirimu tidak mampu menahan kekuatan dalam dirimu,peluklah Mio dengan lembut karena hanya di alah yang mampu menetralkan kekuatanmu. Kedua,saat kau bertemu dengannya janganlah kau bersegan-segan untuk meyerangnya karena dia bukanlah sang pencipta melainkan seorang penghancur. Ketiga,jiwamu didunia ini dan dunia nyata telah saling terhubung karena kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari kami yaitu..." ucap Shin dan perlahan tubuhnya dan juga Kirito mulai menghilang.

"**Seorang Shinigami..."**

**~TBC~**


	8. Chapter 8

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Oke,Zhitachi datang lagi nih untuk nerusin fict ini. Sebenernya mau publish 2 fict sekaligus,tapi mungkin Zhitachi akan mempublishnya satu hari sekalinya biar gak gimana gitu(?).

Oh ya,opening di fict ini Zhitachi ganti karena menurut Zhitachi opening yang dichapter kemarin cocoknya buat ending.

Oke,difict ini Sinon akan bermain WGO loh. Penasaran..? kita liat deskripsi charanya di sini

Nama= Sina (nama asli Sinon/Asada)

Jenis Ras= malaikat Hitam,Dark Ranger level 2

Penampilan= mirip seperti di GGO,cuman rambutnya berwarna hitam dan mata kanannya berwarna merah tertutup poni.

Kemampuan= - 1000 panah angin,yaitu menembakkan satu busur panah keudara yang membuat tekanan udara mejadi sangat panas serta muncul ribuan busur panah dari tekanan itu menuju ke tanah dengan sangat cepat.

-1000 panah bayangan,yaitu kemampuan yang mirip seperti '1000 panah angin' tetapi membutuhkan tekanan udara dingin agar kemampuan itu berjalan.

-Klon Dark Ranger,yaitu mampu membuat klon(bayangan) sebanyak 3 dan saling melepaskan busur secara bersamaan tanpa henti.

Segitu dulu penjelasannya dan akan dilanjut nanti diakhir cerita atau chapter depan,oke... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KEBANYAKAN CHARA DISINI MENGAMBIL DARI CHARA ANIME LAIN DAN JUGA CHARA OC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=petualangan mematikan telah dimulai,mampukah Kirito berhasil menyelesaikan game WGO ini dan berhasilkah Kirito membawa Asuna kembali ke tangannya dari cengkraman organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin ? .**

**Not like,dont read~... **

Opening Song : Realization-Faylan (opening Hagure Yuusha No Estetica)

**-(wither drop**** ...)  
-(Mujaki...)****  
****-(juglement my soul**** ...)**  
-layar utama menunjukan tulisan 'SAO V3: War God Online'...

**-**** Nagareru daiki kara****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kerajaan.

**-**** sekai o yurasu****...**  
-melihat kegiatan rutinitas di dunia bawah melalui mata kanannya.

**-**** time limit to wa mou chikai yo****...**  
-tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa waktu.

**-**** Dousuru?**  
-tanpa tersadar,dia tersenyum iblis ke arah kota itu.

**-**** Shout!****  
**-dan melirik sedikit kebelakang menunjukan mata merah.

**-**** Hakuzashi kuro no me****...**  
-terlihat Asuna yang sedang merenung dibawah pohon yang besar.

**-AH!  
**-dan berbalik kebelakang serta pandangannya beralih ke langit.

**-**** Kienai ikon o seou yo****...**  
-ditempat lain,Sina sedang membersihkan panahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

**-**** Habataku,yami no yuusha****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menuju keruang kegelapan sendirian.

**-**** Kakitateru****...  
**-melirik sedikit memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan juga tersenyum iblis ke arah kamera.

**-**** Change The world!  
**-diarena pertarungan,Mio menembakan sinar sihir keudara disusul Karumu dan Yauca sedang berlari kearah musuh.

**\- Strong My Heart!**  
-disusul Zerch dan Ichigo dari belakang melalui gerakan kilat.

**-**** Shihai sarete mo tsukisasu****...**  
-tak jauh dari Zerch,Ayumu bersiap melempar Isuca ke udara dan saat diudara Isuca melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh.

**-**** Shousan wa...**  
-dihutan,Sina melemparkan busur panahnya kedepan disusul Ayuma berlari bersama busur panah Sina dengan kecepatan yang sama.

**\- hoshuu de****...**  
-dari arah berlawanan,Asuna berlari ke arah Ayuma dengan sangat cepat sambil memegang rapiernya disusul oleh kedua patnernya.

**-**** Hotaru bigaku narasu****...**  
-dari atas tebing,semua anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin sedang berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan hebat itu.

**-**** Namida wa misenai de ima wa mada****...**  
-mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman dan siapa kawan.

**-**** Mamoru to chikau yo****...**  
-dan hanya Asuna yang berdiri dipertarungan itu dan bertemu Kirito didepannya.

**-**** Tokihanate****...  
**-dan tanpa ragu,Asuna berlari menuju Kirito untuk membunuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

**-REALIZE!**  
-terlihat Shinro tersenyum tipis dari atas tebing saat melihat pertarungan antara Asuna dengan kirito.

**-**** Now...We Are!**  
-dan saat mereka saling menebas satu sama lain,layar berhenti dan ditengahnya muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 8 : tugas pertama seorang Yuusha dan gadis dari malaikat...

pukul 8 pagi dikediaman Kirito...

"ukh,dimana aku...? " ucap Kirito sambil melihat sekitar.

"ternyata dirumah..." jawabnya lega sambil melepaskan Nervegear.

"tunggu,apa ini..." gerakannya terhenti karena terdapat sebuah tulisan program yang muncul di Nervegearnya.

" 'akunmu telah terjadi sebuah masalah,sementara ini kamu tidak bisa memakai akunmu selama 1 hari tertanda,Mio ' "

"bagaimana bisa Mio mengirimkan pesan melalui Nervegear padahal tidak memiliki jaringan pesan maupun jaringan sistem koneksi yang kuat...? "

"sudahlah,mungkin aku bisa merifleks kan pikiranku dengan mandi terlebih dahulu..." ucap Kirito sambil berjalan menuju kekamar mandi.

Didepan pintu...

"Sugu,aku berangkat..." ucap Kirito dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"ya..." balas Sugu dari dalam rumah.

Dari ujung gang tidak jauh dari rumah Kirito,terlihat gadis berambut hitam berkacamata sedang memerhatikan Kirito yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah.

Dikelas...

"ohayou,Kirito..." sapa Karu.

"ohayou,Karu..." balas Kirito dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya.

Time Skip,Istirahat...

"baik,pelajaran untuk hari ini telah selesai dan dilanjutkan besok..."

"hai..." balas semua murid.

"waktunya mencari Asuna..." ucap Kirito dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Tak jauh dari posisinya,terlihat Rika sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong.

"yo,Liz..." panggil Kirito.

"ada apa Kirito...? "

"kau tahu dimana Asuna...? " tanya Kirito.

"akhir-akhir ini Asuna jarang masuk sekolah tanpa sebab..." jawab Rika.

Kirito terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban itu.

"jadi begitu..."

"ada apa Kirito...? "

"tidak ada apa-apa,terima kasih telah memberitahuku. Liz..." jawab Kirito dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'aku tahu kau menghindariku,Asuna...' batin Kirito.

Ditaman...

Terlihat Asuna sedang duduk didekat danau. Dengan wajah datar,dia menatap danau itu dengan tenang.

"kau tidak masuk sekolah lagi,Asuna-san..." sapa gadis berambut hitam.

"Asada..."jawab Asuna.

"aku tidak tahu apa masalah yang terjadi dengan dirimu ke Kirito-san,mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk meringankan masalah yang sedang kau miliki..." ucap Asada dan duduk disebelah Asuna.

"akhir-akhir ini,aku menghindari Kirito karena aku telah melanggar janji yang kubuat dengannya..."

"janji...? "

"janji untuk tidak mengikuti game WGO tanpa seijinnya. Bukan maksudku untuk melanggar janji itu,tapi aku tidak ingin Kirito kun mempunyai terlalu banyak beban yang sedang dia tanggung..." ucap Asuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"jadi masalah itu yang membuatmu jarang masuk sekolah...? "tanya Asada dan dibalas anggukan oleh Asuna.

"tetapi masalah ini menjadi berat karena aku telah salah memilih keputusan yang membuat hubungan dengan Kirito kun terganggu..."

"hubunganmu dengan Kirito terganggu...? "

"aku telah mengambil sebuah keputusan. Saat aku di WGO aku memilih Ras Malaikat yang kukira Kirito kun juga memilih Ras itu,tetapi justru sebaliknya dia memilih Ras Iblis yang artinya musuh terbesar Malaikat..."

SET...  
sontak Asada berdiri dan mundur 2 langkah.

"ada apa Asada...? " tanya Asuna.

"ta-tak apa,Asuna-san..." balasnya dan kembali duduk.

'jadi begitu...' batin Asada.

Kembali kesekolah,pelajaran terakhir...

TENG...TENG...

"baik,sensei akan mengirim soal file nomer 5 dan 6 nanti,jangan lupa upload file itu besok lusa..."

"hai..."

"mungkin aku tidak datang kerumah Asuna untuk beberapa hari..."ucap Kirito mengambil tas dan berjalan pulang.

Dirumah...

"tadaima..."

"okairi..."

"Sugu,apa makanan sudah siap...? " tanya Kirito.

"belum Nii-san..." balas Sugu dari dapur.

BRUK...  
Kirito menjatuhkan tasnya dengan kasar ke kursi.

"huh,hari yang sangat melelahkan..." keluh Kirito.

"mungkin mandi akan menyegarkan tubuhku..." sambungnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Makan malam...

"ne nii-san,apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Asuna nii-san...? " tanya Sugu.

Kirito menghentikan acara makannya usai mendengar pertanyaan dari Sugu.

"maaf Sugu,aku sudah kenyang..." ucap Kirito sambil berdiri dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"tunggu,kenapa denganmu akhir-akhir ini. Nii-san ? "

"maaf Sugu,tapi tentang masalah ini..." ucap Kirito berhenti didepan kamar dan sedikit menengokkan wajahnya.

"**kau tidak boleh tahu,Sugu..."** ucap Kirito dan matanya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah.

"Nii-san..."ucap Sugu terkejut saat melihat mata Kirito yang berubah menjadi merah.

BLAM...

Pagi harinya...

Sudah semalam Kirito tidak keluar dari kamarnya terlebih lagi Kirito belum makan malam ditambah juga perilakunya yang berubah akhir-akhir ini membuat Sugu sangat khawatir.

TOK...TOK...

"nii-san,aku membawa roti kesukaanmu..." sapa Sugu.

"..."

"Nii-san kau didalam kan...?" tanya Sugu.

Karena tidak ada respon dari pemilik kamar,Sugu membuka pintu kamar Kirito dengan pelan.

KRIET...

Terlihat tubuh Kirito yang sedang terbaring dikasur sambil memakai Nervegear dikepalanya.

"Nii-san..."

Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas kecil diatas meja belajar Kirito.

"kertas apa ini...? "tanya Sugu kedirinya.

" 'aku akan menghentikan permainan gila ini dan membawa Asuna pulang,aku mohon padamu Sugu. Tolong jangan ikuti permainan ini untuk keselamatanmu,dan juga aku tidak akan kembali kedunia nyata sebelum aku sudah menyelesaikan permainan itu dan membawa Asuna pulang dengan selamat. tertanda Kirito ' "

"baik nii-san,Sugu tidak akan mengikuti permainan berbahaya itu..." ucap Sugu sambil meremas kertas itu.

Di Under World lantai 7...

"akhirnya kau sembuh juga,Kirito kun..." sapa Mio saat melihat Kirito berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"bukannya kau bilang untuk memberiku tugas pertama sebagai Yuusha,Mio..." jawab Kirito dengan wajah dingin.

"ara ara,kau tidak sabar sekali. Kirito kun "ucap Karumu.

"aku tidak menyangka pukulanmu kemarin jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan milikku,Kirito..." ucap Ayumu kagum.

"aku tidak ingin membahasnya dulu. Mio,cepat berikan misi pertamaku sekarang karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang..." balas Kirito menghiraukan perkataan Karumu dan Ayumu.

"baik-baik,pertama masuklah kalian berdua..." perintah Mio ke 2 orang yang berada didepan pintu.

KRIET...

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan 1 player gadis dan 1 player laki-laki.

"siapa mereka...?" tanya Kirito.

"dia dari pihak malaikat Hitam yang akan bekerja sama dengan kit-..."jelas Mio.

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang tanpa sebab sebelum Mio menyelesaikan perkataannya.

SET  
dan Kirito muncul dari atas sambil memegang pedang Elucidator.

"huh..?" jawab pemuda asing itu dan menarik pedang di punggungnya.

TRANG...  
kedua pedang telah beradu.

"kalian..." ucap Kirito dengan wajah dingin.

"huh..?" tanya pemuda asing itu.

"berhenti sampai disini,Kirito kun..." perintah Mio.

"cih..." jawab Kirito dan melompat kebelakang.

SET...

TAP...

"kenapa kau menghentikanku,Mio. Bukannya dia musuh kita..."

"aku tahu. Pihak dari Iblis dan Malaikat Hitam memang bermusuhan. Tetapi ada sebagian jenis Malaikat Hitam yang justru memihak kepada kita untuk berbagai alasan tertentu.." jelas Mio.

"maaf atas kelancangan anggotaku. Ayuma,Sina..."

"tidak apa-apa,Maou-sama. Justru aku sedikit terhibur..." ucap pemuda bernama Ayuma sambil tersenyum.

"huh dasar kau,Ayuma..." jawab Sina melihat patnernya yang selalu memasang wajah tersenyum.

"namamu seperti orang yang aku kenal didunia nyataku..." pandangan Sina beralih ke arah Kirito.

"kau juga,penampilanmu juga tidak asing dimataku atau jangan-jangan kau..." balas Kirito.

"Sinon..." sambungnya dan Sina terkejut usai mendengar perkataan terakhir Kirito.

"ke-kenapa kau tahu nama itu. Tunggu-tunggu,jangan-jangan kau adalah Kazuto Kirigaya alias Kirito...?" tebak Sina.

"tak kusangka reuni ini sedikit lebih buruk dari yang kuperkirakan,Sinon..."

"kau benar,Kirito..." balas Sina.

"EHEM.." ucap Mio pura-pura batuk.

"baik,karena kalian berdua telah datang kesini akan kumulai penjelasan tentang misi ini. Misi ini tentang kerusuhan yang diperbuat oleh 3 player asing beberapa jam yang lalu tepatnya di dunia tengah tempat manusia tinggal. Tugas kalian adalah menyelidiki kerusuhan ini dan sebisa mungkin menangkap salah satu dari 3 player yang membuat kerusuhan itu hidup-hidup..." jelas Mio.

"tunggu,memang ada manusia didunia ini...? " tanya Kirito ke arah Karumu.

"yang dimaksud manusia disini adalah manusia yang terbuat dari sistem,jadi kesimpulannya adalah manusia yang tinggal di sini adalah palsu..." jelas Karumu dan dibalas anggukan dari Kirito.

"aku memerintahkan Kirito,Ichigo,Zerch dibantu oleh Sina,dan Ayuma untuk menjalan misi ini. Apakah kalian siap...? " ucap Mio.

"siap..."balas mereka ber 5.

"baiklah aku mengerti..." ucap Kirito.

"tidak ada batas waktu tentang misi ini,jadi lakukan yang terbaik..." perintah Mio.

"ya..." jawab mereka ber 5.

Disuatu tempat...

"bagaimana dengan tugasmu...? "

"sesuai dengan keinginanmu,Shinro senpai..."

"kerja yang bagus. Sekarang kita lihat apa yang akan 'dia' lakukan..."

Di dunia tengah...

Terlihat 5 player dari jenis Iblis dan Malaikat Hitam sedang berjalan menyelusuri kota yang sudah hancur tanpa tersisa.

"tak kusangka sampai hancur begini..." ucap Sina sambil melihat beberapa reruntuhan gedung.

"Sina,tetap fokus..." perintah Ayuma.

"ah...bawel lo " jawab Sina kesal.

"berhenti..." henti Kirito.

Dan mereka ber 4 berhenti.

"ada apa Kirito..? " tanya Zerch.

"aku mencium bau hawa Malaikat dari sekitar sini..." ucap kirito sambil menggerakan kepala kekanan dan kekiri melihat kesekitar reruntuhan gedung.

"hawa instingmu lebih peka dariku,Kirito. Kau benar aku juga mencium bau hawa Malaikat dari sekitar sini..." sambung Ichigo.

"disana..." ucap Kirito dan berlari menuju ke arah barat disusul oleh yang lain.

Kirito berhenti tepat didekat reruntuhan gedung rumah sakit.

"baunya hanya sampai disini..." ucap Ichigo.

"mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan penyelidikiannya besok pagi karena ini sudah sore hari..." saran Sina sambil melihat matahari terbenam.

"kau benar Sina,aku tahu tempat untuk kita menginap didaerah sekitar sini..." sambung Ayuma.

Dan mereka ber 5 pergi menjauhi reruntuhkan itu.

Tak lama seorang gadis mucul dari persembunyiannya.

"pemuda itu mirip sekali seperti Kirito kun..." ucap gadis itu.

Pagi hari disebuah tempat penginapan...

"aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu tentang misi ini. Mungkin saat kita bersama-sama pergi ketempat itu sekali lagi,kemungkinan kecil kita akan menemukan bukti dimana 3 player itu berada. Untuk itu kita akan berpencar untuk mencarinya,aku dan Sina akan menyelusuri semua pasar yang dekat dengan kota yang hancur itu,Ichigo-san dan Zerch-san pergi menyelusuri hutan yang tak jauh dari tempat reruntuhan dimana tercium bau hawa Malaikat,terakhir Kirito kau pergi menyelusuri reruntuhan rumah sakit..." ucap Ayuma menjelaskan rencananya.

"hai..."jawab mereka ber 4.

Dipasar...

Terlihat Sina dan Ayuma sedang berjalan dikerumungan orang yang sedang membeli sesuatu.

"Ayuma,mungkin kita bisa berbicara ke beberapa orang tentang kerusuhan dikota 2 hari kemarin.." ucap Sina.

"baiklah,kita tanyakan ke penjual senjata disebelah sana..." balas Ayuma sambil menunjuk ke arah penjual senjata.

"ano paman,aku ingin bertanya. Apa paman kenal kota yang tak jauh dari sini yang telah hancur 2 hari kemarin...? " tanya Ayuma dengan sopan ke arah paman penjual senjata.

"oh kota itu,aku hanya mendengar bahwa kota itu hancur oleh 3 player asing melalui pusat kota. Ada seseorang yang melihat ciri-ciri salah satu dari mereka ber 3 player asing itu saat mereka keluar dari kota..." jelas paman itu.

"seperti apa ciri-ciri mereka,paman...? " tanya Sina.

"yang kudengar salah satu dari mereka mempunyai rambut biru panjang dan memegang sebuah pedang kecil mirip seperti rapier..."

"terima kasih paman atas informasi ini..." ucap Sina dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ayuma,kita telah mendapat salah satu dari ciri-ciri mereka..." ucap Sina.

"kau benar,Sina. Sekarang kita harus cari beberapa informasi lagi agar ini tidak terlalu rumit..."

"ya..ya..."

Dihutan...

"Ichigo,apa kau merasakan sesuatu..." panggil Zerch ke arah Ichigo yang sedang menutup mata untuk merasakan hawa daerah sekitar.

Dan Ichigo membuka mata saat Zerch memanggilnya.

"aku tidak merasakan hawa apapun disekitar sini,bagaimana denganmu. Zerch..? " tanya Ichigo.

"aku sudah menyebarkan ratusan kelelawarku ke semua hutan dekat reruntuhan kota,tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun..." jawab Zerch sambil menerbangkan seekor kelelawar.

"sepertinya ini akan menjadi sulit..." keluh Ichigo.

Direruntuhan kota...

Terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menyelusuri reruntuhan kota. Pandangannya selalu fokus ke arah dimana dia memandang dan juga memasang posisi siaga jika ada sesuatu yang menyerang dirinya.

WUSH...  
Kirito menghentikan langkahnya karena merasakan sebuah hawa yang cukup aneh.

"hawa apa ini...? "

"hawa ini berasal dari arah timur..." ucap Kirito dan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Timur.

Ditimur reruntuhan kota...

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut biru panjang sedang berdiri memandangi danau itu.

"ada seorang gadis disekitar sini,bukannya tempat ini masih berbahaya...?" tanya Kirito yang baru saja tiba.

SET...  
gadis itu berbalik badan setelah mendengar suara dari arah belakang.

"kenapa kau disini,bukannya tempat ini bahaya..." ucap Kirito.

"apakah kau Kirito kun...? " tanya gadis itu.

DEG...DEG...  
tiba-tiba reaksi mereka menjadi buruk.

'perasaan ini...'batin mereka dan bersiap mengambil senjata mereka.

SET..

SET...

"aku tidak tahu kapan kita bertemu tapi yang jelas kau pasti berasal dari Ras Malaikat...? " tanya Kirito sambil mengacungkan pedang Elucidator.

"kau tidak mengenalku,Kirito kun. Ini aku,Asuna..? " tanya gadis itu lagi.

"ka-kau..." Kirito terkejut usai mendengar pernyataan dari gadis itu.

CLING...  
dari dalam tanah muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

'ini...ranjau darat '

DUAR...

~ZHITACHI~

DUAR...

Dipasar...

"ledakan apa itu...? " tanya Sina usai mendengar ledakan dari arah selatan.

"ledakan itu berasal dari reruntuhan kota,Sina kita harus kesana..." ucap Ayuma dan dia berlari menuju ke sumber ledakan itu disusul oleh Sina.

Dihutan...

DUAR...

"ledakan apa itu...? " tanya Ichigo ke Zerch yang sedang memandangi kumpulan asap yang terbang ke langit.

Tak lama seekor kelelawar datang ke arah Zerch dan hinggap dibahu kirinya. Tak lama di terkejut tanpa sebab.

"Ichigo,kita harus pergi ke reruntuhan kota karena Kirito sedang dalam bahaya..." perintah Zerch dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"tu-tunggu,Zerch..." ucap Ichigo dan ikut menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

WUSH...

Asap besar telah memenuhi tempat Kirito berada. Tak lama asap itu semakin menipis.

"Ukh..." ritih Kirito sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena ledakan.

"apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Kirito.

Tak jauh dari posisinya,gadis itu juga bernasib sama seperti diri Kirito.

"Asuna..." panggil Kirito.

SET...SET...

TAP...TAP...

"apa yang terjadi disini,Asuna...?" tanya seorang player laki-laki berambut merah.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Asuna...?" tanya seorang player laki-laki berpakaian seperti monk.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN,IBLIS TENGIK...! "ucap pemuda berambut merah dengan marah.

"aku tidak melukainya..." bela Kirito.

"cukup basa-basimu,Iblis sialan..." balas pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menarik pedang merah ditangan kiri dan berlari menuju ke Kirito.

TTRANG...

"bukannya kau sudah mendengarnya kan,Malaikat..." sepertinya Zerch tiba tepat waktu dan langsung menangkis serangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"cih.." jawab pemuda itu dengan kesal dan mundur beberapa langkah.

WUSH...

TAP...TAP...TAP...  
Sina,Ayuma,dan Ichigo telah datang dibelakang diri Kirito.

"nice timing,Zerch..."ucap Ichigo.

'berambut biru panjang,membawa pedang Rapier. jangan-jangan mereka...' batin Ayuma menganalisa.

"apakah kalian yang membuat kota ini dilanda kehancuran,Malaikat...? " tebak Ayuma.

"hoi-hoi,hebat juga kau menuduhku yang bukan bukan. justru kami ber 3 curiga ke kalian ber 5 bahwa kalian menghancurkan kota ini,kan... ? " bela pemuda berambut merah.

"kau...".

"sudahlah,Ayuma..." henti Sina ke arah Ayuma yang sedang emosi.

"sudah ku bilang kepadamu,Asuna. Bahwa kita akan menjadi musuh selamanya disini..." ucap Kirito disaat menutup kedua matanya.

" siapa kau sebenarnya?,kenapa kau kenal Asuna ?" tanya pemuda itu.

"dialah Kirito kun..." jelas gadis bernama Asuna.

"ja-jadi dia itu Kirito..." ucap pemuda didekat Asuna dengan wajah terkejut.

"kau benar,aku adalah Kirito..." dan mata Kirito terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan cahaya mata merah.

Semua orang terkejut melihat mata merah milik Kirito tanpa terkecuali rekannya.

"**Kirito No Shinigami..."**

**~TBC~**

Ending song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan yang sangat terang.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

oke sekian dari chapter ini kalo ada kata yang kelebihan atau sedikit abal langsung PM aje ke Zhitachi.

waktunya balas review:.

-Zx A =jalan sinopsisnya memang seperti DxD dan juga disini KiritoAsuna akan saling bermusuhan. makasih reviewnya ^.^

Zhitachi akan tutup chapter ini dan tunggulah chapter depan...

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Ciat...Zhitachi hadir nih dalam my favorit fict. Sebenarnya di fict ini akan ada banyak chara OC karena Zhitachi lagi rada males cari chara buat fict ini *dirudal ama readers*.

Oke pengenalan tokoh:...

Shinro no Vampire (wakil ketua Kuroi No Me Coffin)  
A. Kemampuan:  
**-Yami No Hagemashi(dorongan kegelapan)**= sebuah sihir yang membuat player terlempar pada jarak tertentu.  
**-Sutoppa Yami(penghenti kegelapan)=** kemampuan sihir yang mengandalkan kemampuan angin untuk menghentikan gerakan musuh sesuai perintah.  
**-summon:dragon dark emperor 10 wing(pemanggil:naga hitam emperor bersayap 10)= **hewan peliharaan Shinro yaitu naga hitam emperor yang memeliki 10 ekor. Kekuatannya setara dengan 100 Mikael dan 100 Maou.  
B. Biodata:  
-wakil dari Kuroi No Me Coffin dan kemampuannya masih misterius. Salah satu dari 3 petinggi yang mampu membunuh tuhan dan raja Iblis terdahulu. Dikatakan tubuhnya adalah hasil percobaan dari sel milik pimpinan Maou yang telah tewas saat perang dewa pertama. Berpakaian sama seperti Kirito, mempunyai kekuatan Superbia(penghancur/penetral) dan Avaritia(penghapus). Senjata bertarungnya yaitu Horn Dragon Sword(pedang tanduk naga) yang konon mampu membunuh naga surga dalam 1x serang.

Ryouran No Shinigami.  
A. Kemampuan:  
**-Kaze No Shinseina No Kuchiku-kan:Doragon O Ryu No Hoko(pemecah angin suci:raungan naga ryu)**= sama halnya dengan Sutoppa Yami(Penghenti kegelapan),tetapi memberi dampak ke player jika terkena serangan dan terus menyerang tanpa henti.  
**-Rinbo Hengoku(pengrusak kegelapan)**= sebuah serangan yang mengandalkan kemampuan mata yang berpusat ke arah pandangan serta tanpa disadari oleh sang musuh yang mengakibatkan musuh itu terlempar tanpa sebab.  
**-Osu Kaze No Yami(dorongan angin kegelapan)**= sebuah sihir yang memanipulasikan angin bercampur kegelapan yang mengakibatkan musuh telempar beberapa meter.  
**-Koutsuuseiri No Yami(jalur lintas kegelapan)**= kemampuan sihir yang mengentikan waktu dan keadaan serta diubah kedunia yang gelap sesuka hati.  
B. Biodata:  
\- mempunyai rambut putih panjang dan berantakan. Pandangan dan wajahnya selalu tenang dan tidak terlalu suka ke orang lain walaupun sesama anggota organisasi. Petarung tangan kosong dan mempunyai kekuatan angin penghancur yang mampu meluluh ratahkan setengah turnamen besar jika dia sedang dalam mode Iblis. Pemilik kekuatan Acedia(pemalas),memakai pakaian caremonial dragon hitam(caremonial costume,lost saga).

Ayuma No Death Knight(OC)  
A. Kemampuan:  
**-Power of Death Sword:Zero,**menetralkan serangan dari player musuh selama beberapa detik tetapi tidak bisa menetralkan serangan sihir secara langsung.  
**-Power Of Death Sword:realize**,melepaskan kekuatan yang telah tersimpan dipedang dan memberikannya ke pengguna.  
**\- Power Of Death Sword:1000 Curse Sword**. Saat pedang itu ditancap ketanah,secara otomatis ribuan pedang akan muncul dari tanah disekitar lawan dan memberi ruang sempit ke arah lawan.  
**-Secret Of Power Death Sword:Final Brust Attack**,kemampuan yang menggunakan kekuatan terakhir dari pedang itu serta mampu menghancurkan 100 kulit naga dalam sekali serang.  
B. Biodata:  
-Ayuma,pemilik dari 5 pedang terkuat dalam game WGO dan rangking 1 dalam turnamen di dunia tengah. Berpenampilan seperti Ragna di lost saga,tapi yang membedakan darinya adalah warna baju milik Ayuma yaitu ungu. Player dari Ras Death Knight terkuat dan juga patner Sina si Dark Ranger.

Ini dari narator gaje pengganti author yang sedang koma karena dirudal oleh para readers sekalian. Ehem,sekian dari pengenalan tokoh yang kemarin belum dijelasin ama author kita *lirik ke arah author yang sedang sekarat gaje*.

Tanpa lama langsung kebawah aja yah... ^.^'

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KEBANYAKAN CHARA DISINI MENGAMBIL DARI CHARA ANIME LAIN DAN JUGA CHARA OC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=petualangan mematikan telah dimulai,mampukah Kirito berhasil menyelesaikan game WGO ini dan berhasilkah Kirito membawa Asuna kembali ke tangannya dari cengkraman organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin ? .**

**Not like,dont read~... **

Opening Song : Realization-Faylan (opening Hagure Yuusha No Estetica)

**-(wither drop**** ...)  
-(Mujaki...)****  
****-(juglement my soul**** ...)**  
-layar utama menunjukan tulisan 'SAO V3: War God Online'...

**-**** Nagareru daiki kara****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kerajaan.

**-**** sekai o yurasu****...**  
-melihat kegiatan rutinitas di dunia bawah melalui mata kanannya.

**-**** time limit to wa mou chikai yo****...**  
-tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa waktu.

**-**** Dousuru?**  
-tanpa tersadar,dia tersenyum iblis ke arah kota itu.

**-**** Shout!****  
**-dan melirik sedikit kebelakang menunjukan mata merah.

**-**** Hakuzashi kuro no me****...**  
-terlihat Asuna yang sedang merenung dibawah pohon.

**-AH!  
**-dan berbalik kebelakang serta pandangannya beralih ke langit.

**-**** Kienai ikon o seou yo****...**  
-ditempat lain,Sina sedang membersihkan panahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

**-**** Habataku,yami no yuusha****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menuju keruang kegelapan sendirian.

**-**** Kakitateru****...  
**-melirik sedikit memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan juga tersenyum iblis ke arah kamera.

**-**** Change The world!  
**-diarena pertarungan,Mio menembakan sinar sihir keudara disusul Karumu dan Yauca sedang berlari kearah musuh.

**\- Strong My Heart!**  
-disusul Zerch dan Ichigo dari belakang melalui gerakan kilat.

**-**** Shihai sarete mo tsukisasu****...**  
-tak jauh dari Zerch,Ayumu bersiap melempar Isuca ke udara dan saat diudara Isuca melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh.

**-**** Shousan wa...**  
-dihutan,Sina melemparkan busur panahnya kedepan disusul Ayuma berlari bersama busur panah Sina dengan kecepatan yang sama.

**\- hoshuu de****...**  
-dari arah berlawanan,Asuna berlari ke arah Ayuma dengan sangat cepat sambil memegang rapiernya disusul oleh kedua patnernya.

**-**** Hotaru bigaku narasu****...**  
-dari atas tebing,semua anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin sedang berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan hebat itu.

**-**** Namida wa,misenai de ima wa mada****...**  
-mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman dan siapa kawan.

**-**** Mamoru to chikau yo****...**  
-dan hanya Asuna yang berdiri dipertarungan itu dan bertemu Kirito didepannya.

**-**** Tokihanate****...  
**-dan tanpa ragu,Asuna berlari menuju Kirito untuk membunuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

**-REALIZE!**  
-terlihat Shinro tersenyum tipis dari atas tebing saat melihat pertarungan antara Asuna dengan kirito.

**-**** Now...We Are!**  
-dan saat mereka saling menebas satu sama lain,layar berhenti dan ditengahnya muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 9 : Power Of Immortal,munculnya 3 anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin...

"**Kirito No Shinigami..."**

DEG...DEG...  
semua orang yang disekitar Kirito tidak bisa bergerak.

"apa yang terjadi...? " tanya Ichigo disaat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"tubuhku..." ucap Zerch.

"**HUAHAHAHA..." **tawa Kirito sangat keras.

"Ki-Kirito kun..." panggil Asuna.

TLING...  
pandangan Kirito ke arah Asuna menjadi tajam.

WUSH...  
dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

SRUNG...

"**kau cantik juga walaupun kau dari ras Malaikat..."** puji Kirito muncul didepan Asuna dan memegang dagu milik Asuna.

"Le-Lepaskan..." tolak Asuna.

"Zerch,sekarang..." panggil Ichigo.

"ya.." balas Zerch dan mereka berdua menghilang.

WUSH...

"**hm...? "**

TAP...

"kau masih ingat denganku,Demon King...? " tanya Zerch muncul dibelakang tubuh Kirito dan memegang pundak Kirito.

"**kau bisa bebas dari jurusku..." **puji Kirito.

"**tapi..."**

TAP...

"**kemampuanmu masih jauh dari sebagian kecil dari kekuatanku yang sebenarnya,Vampire..." **ucap Kirito muncul dibelakang Zerch.

'Bunshin kegelapan,yah...'

"SEKARANG,ICHIGO..."panggil Zerch.

TLING...  
dari langit,Ichigo terjun ke arah Kirito dengan cepat sambil memegang pedangnya yang menjadi besar.

"HYAA..."

DUAR...

~ZHITACHI~

300 Meter dari medan pertempuran.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Asuna...? " tanya Sina.

"siapa kau,kenapa kau kenal namaku..." tanya balik Asuna.

"ini aku,Asada..." jelas Sina.

"ja-jadi kau..." balas Asuna terkejut.

"hentikan reuni singkat ini,Sina. Kita harus fokus untuk menyegel kembali kekuatan Demon King yang sedang tidak stabil..." perintah Ayuma sambil menulis sebuah mantra.

"siapa kau braninya kau memerintah kami..." tolak pemuda berambut merah.

"cukup,Klein. Perkataan dari pemuda itu ada benarnya juga. " jawab pemuda didekatnya.

"baiklah-baiklah. Puas kau,Egil..." jawab Klien.

"yosh,minna aku rencana..." jelas Ayuma dan menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

Dipertarungan...

WUSH...  
asap masih ditempat pertarungan itu.

SET...

TAP...

"apakah serangan Ichigo berhasil...? " tanya Zerch usai keluar dari kumpulan asap.

"hm...? " ucap Zerch menganalisa ke arah kepulan asap.

DUAK...

WUSH...

DRAK...

Dari kumpulan asa itu,tubuh Ichigo terlempar kebelakang tanpa sebab dan tubuhnya menghantam beberapa pohon.

"Ichigo...!" panggil Zerch.

WUSH...  
kepulan asap menghilang.

"**yare-yare,serangan itu hampir membunuhku. SIALAN..." **balas Kirito dan ditubuhnya ada semacam pelindungan yang terbuat dari angin.

"pelindung itu..." jawab Zerch terkejut.

"**hm...? " **Kirito berbalik arah kebelakang karena merasakan suatu kekuatan. Terlihat Sina sedang bersiap menarik busur panahnya.

SYUT...  
panah itu melesat ke arah Kirito dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

"**huh.." **Kirito mengangkat tangan kirinya kedepan.

"**Sutoppa Yami..."**

SET...  
panah milik Sina berhenti tanpa sebab.

"serangan kejutan yang gagal..." remeh Kirito.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Zerch-san...? " tanya Ayuma ke arah Zerch.

"aku tidak apa-apa,tapi Ichigo..."

"dia tidak apa-apa,hanya setengah bar hp gaugenya telah berkurang. Zerch-san,aku punya rencana untuk menyegel kekuatan Demon King yang sedang tidak stabil. Untuk itu aku butuh kerja sama darimu,Zerch-san..." jelas Ayuma.

"baik,aku akan ikuti rencanamu...".

"sekarang,Egil-san..." panggil Sina ke Egil.

SYUT...  
Egil melompat keudara.

"tapak suci..." ucap Egil sambil memajukan tangan kanannya ke arah Kirito.

DUM...

'**tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak...'** batin Kirito.

TAP...

"Asuna,sekarang..." panggil Egil

CRING...  
Asuna mencabut Rapiernya dan berlari ke arah Kirito yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ice Wall..." ucap Asuna sambil menancapkan Rapiernya dan muncul es disekitar Kirito.

KRAK...  
tubuh Kirito menjadi sebeku es.

"**huh,apakah kekuataan ini mampu menghentikanku...? "** tanya Kirito saat dirinya membeku.

TRANG...  
es disekitar Kirito telah pecah.

"**sekarang rencana apa lagi..."** remeh Kirito ke arah Asuna dan teman-temannya.

WUSH...  
tanpa diduga,Ichigo muncul dari belakang Kirito dan siap menyerang.

"jangan sok kuat kau...! " ucap Ichigo.

CRASH...  
punggung Kirito terkena serangan Ichigo.

"**huhuHAHAHAHA..."** tawa Kirito.

"apa yang lucu...? " tanya Ichigo.

"**apa kalian tidak merasakannya selama ini...? "** tanya balik Kirito.

"**HAHAHA,serangan kalian selama ini tidak bisa mempengaruhiku bahkan saat kau menebas tubuhku dari belakang pun bar gauge milikku tidak berkurang..."** jelas Kirito.

"..." semua orang terkejut akibat perkataan Kirito.

"Zerch-san,aku sudah siap..."

"baiklah,ayo pergi..."

WUSH...

"jadi serangan kita selama ini tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun ke arahnya..." ucap Klein.

"Kirito kun..." panggil Asuna.

"**huh..."** decih Kirito pelan dan es yang membekukan tubuh Kirito telah mencair dengan cepat.

"!"

"**waktunya membalas ini..."** sambung Kirito sambil tersenyum Iblis ke arah mereka.

WUSH...

"apakah kau yakin,Demon King..? " tanya Zerch dari belakang Kirito.

"**Cih,dasar pengganggu. Osu Kaze No Yami..."** ucap Kirito.

WUSH...

DUAK...  
tubuh Zerch terlempar ke arah belakang.

"sekarang,Ayuma..." panggil Zerch.

"?"

WUSH...  
Ayuma muncul dari dimensi milik Zerch.

"aku akan menyegelmu kembali,Demon King..." ucap Ayuma sambil memegang pundak kiri Kirito.

"**Power Of Death Sword:realize..."** dan ditangan kanan Ayuma muncul bola kegelapan berbentuk bola mata.

SLEB...  
dan bola kegelapan itu dimasukan ke tubuh Kirito.

"ukh..." rintih Kirito.

"REALIZE..."

DEG...DEG...  
kedua mata Kirito berubah menjadi hitam dan kembali lagi menjadi merah.

"Sina,lepaskan busur itu ke arah dada Kirito..." perintah Ayuma.

"ya..." balas Sina.

SYUT...

SET...  
Ayuma menjauh dari tubuh Kirito.

JLEB...  
panah milik Sina berhasil menancap didada Kirito.

CRING...

"**ARGHH..."** jerit Kirito saat tubuhnya muncul cahaya.

CRANG...  
warna mata Kirito kembali seperti semula dan tak lama dia pingsan akibat kelelahan.

"Kirito kun...!" panggil Asuna melihat Kirito pingsan dan berlari kearahnya.

"rencana berhasil..." ucap Ayuma.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kirito dan teman-teman.

"tak kusangka kekuatan dari Demon King dapat disegel kembali untuk sementara waktu..."ucap pemuda berambut putih pendek.

"kau benar,Sura. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa Malaikat akan bekerja sama dengan Iblis maupun Malaikat Hitam..." balas pemuda berambut hitam pendek sambil memainkan sebuah batu ditangan kirinya.

"kapan kita akan menyerang mereka,shina...? " tanya pemuda berambut putih ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri diatas batu besar.

"kita tunggu perintah dari kakak..." balasnya singkat.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"ukh..." Kirito mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"dimana aku...?" tanya Kirito.

"Kirito kun..."panggil Asuna yang tak jauh dari posisi Kirito dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Asuna..."

PLUK...  
Asuna memeluk Kirito dengan erat.

"hiks,maafkan aku Kirito kun karena tidak mematuhi perjanjianmu waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menanggung beban yang begitu berat ini sendirian,setidaknya aku bisa meringankan beban itu dengan cara mengikuti permainan ini tapi tak kusangka akan menjadi seperti ini..." jelas Asuna sambil sesekali menangis dipelukan Kirito.

"sst,diamlah. Walapun aku begitu sangat marah tapi itu bukan salahmu,sudahlah jangan menangis..." balas Kirito sambil menghapus air mata dari wajah Asuna.

"kau jadi tambah imut kalo sedang nangis,Asuna..." ejek Kirito.

"kirito kun.." balas Asuna sebal.

"dasar,tidak di ALO atau disini masih tetap saja..." ucap Sina melihat keromantisan Kirito dengan Asuna.

"huh..." balas Egil dan Klien mendecih pelan.

TAP..TAP..TAP...  
Zerch dan Ichigo berjalan menjauhi Sina dan lainnya.

"mau kemana Zerch-san,Ichigo-san...? " tanya Ayuma.

"kami akan kembali ke apartemen,susul lah kami saat adegan romantis berakhir..." jelas Zerch dan mereka menghilang bersama.

"apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua..? " tanya Ayuma lagi.

"Asuna,kita harus kembali ke tempat kita dan memberitahukan ini ke pimpinan..." panggil Klien.

"baiklah Kirito kun,aku harus kembali ke surga untuk memberitahukan kasus runtuhnya kota ini..." Asuna melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju Klien.

"kau tahu ciri-ciri dari 3 player asing itu,Asuna..? " tanya Kirito.

"kami memastikan bahwa 3 anggota dari Kuroi No Me Coffin lah yang membuat kota ini hancur..."

"kau tahu organisasi itu...? "

"sebenarnya,aku diberitahu 1 hari saat kami bertiga akan melaksanakan misi..." jelas Asuna.

TAP...TAP...TAP

"sampai jumpa dilain waktu,Kirito kun " kata Asuna dan mulai menghilang bersama cahaya.

"Kirito,selesaikan game ini dengan cepat. Aku mengandalkanmu,Kirito..." ucap Klien dan mereka bertiga telah menghilang.

"baik lah,waktunya kita kembali..." perintah Kirito dan mereka ber 3 berjalan menuju ke arah apartemen.

Malam hari diapartemen.

"sekarang,jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi tentang diriku tadi siang...? "ucap Kirito memulai pembicaraan.

"Ayuma,kau jelaskan ke Kirito apa yang terjadi tadi siang..." bisik Sina ke Ayuma.

"merepotkan,dirimu hampir dikuasai kembali oleh sang raja iblis dahulu yang bernama Demon King. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatan itu bisa lepas kendali,tapi menurut analisaku kekuatan itu lepas karena keinginan dari tubuh itu sendiri.."jelas Ayuma.

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyegel kekuatan raja iblis itu,Ayuma..? "tanya Kirito.

"sebenarnya itu..."

FASTBACK...

"yosh,minna aku rencana..." jelas Ayuma.

"apa itu...? " tanya Klein.

"kita harus membuat pandangan Demon King terfokus ke arah musuh yang sedang dilawan. Saat dia terlalu fokus ke arah musuh,saat itu Sina melepaskan kemampuan panah yang cukup tinggi ke arah Demon King. Aku memperkirakan pandangan Demon King akan beralih ke arah panah itu agar aku bisa mendekati Zerch-san dan Ichigo-san. Disaat panah itu diluncurkan nanti,Egil-san bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan 'tapak suci' milik Egil-san agar pergerakannya terganggu. Setelah gerakannya terganggu. Asuna-san,kau gunakan kemampuan skill pedang es untuk membekukan gerakan Demon King agar dia tidak bisa bergerak.."jelas Ayuma.

"yokai..."balas mereka ber 4.

"tunggu Sina,selisipkan kertas suci ini ke panahmu saat nanti kuperintahkan untuk dilepaskan ke arah dada Kirito..." ucap Ayuma sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil.

"darimana kau mendapat ini,Ayuma.. ?" tanya Sina.

"itu..."

"_tunggu,Ayuma..." henti Mio saat Ayuma sedang berjalan di lorong kerajaan._

"_ada apa Maou-sama..? " tanya Ayuma._

"_gunakan kertas ini saat diri Kirito kun lepas kendali..." ucap Mio sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil._

" '_Kai'. Baik aku mengerti Maou-sama. Ano Maou-sama,aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuh Kirito jika dia lepas kendali...?" tanya Ayuma usai membaca tulisan kanji di kertas kecil itu._

"_dia memiliki 1 dari 2 kekuatan raja iblis terdahulu yang telah lepas dari segelnya. 2 hari yang lalu kekuatan itu hampir lepas dan membuat kami ber 6 hampir tewas olehnya.." jelas Mio._

"_kekuatan yang menakutkan..."_

"_baik akan kupakai kertas ini saat Kirito lepas kendali..."_

"_terima kasih,Ayuma..."_

Diposisi Ichigo yang telah terlempar oleh kekuatan Demon King.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Ichigo-san...? " tanya Ayuma.

"aku tidak apa-apa,hanya setengah bar hp gaugeku yang berkurang..."balas Ichigo sambil berdiri.

"Ichigo-san,aku punya rencana untuk menyegel kembali Demon King...".

"apa itu...? ".

"saat sihir es pecah nanti,buatlah Demon King sesibuk mungkin agar aku bisa mengumpulkan energi untuk menetralkan sihir gelapnya. Aku akan menuju ke arah Zerch-san untuk menjalankan akhir dari rencana ini..."jelas Ayuma.

"baiklah,akan kucoba..."ucap Ichigo dan berjalan ke arah medan pertempuran.

Diposisi Zerch...

"Ichigo...!" panggil Zerch.

WUSH...  
Ayuma muncul disebelah Zerch.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Zerch-san...? " tanya Ayuma ke arah Zerch.

"aku tidak apa-apa,tapi Ichigo..."

"dia tidak apa-apa,hanya setengah bar hp gaugenya telah berkurang. Zerch-san,aku punya rencana untuk menyegel kekuatan Demon King yang sedang tidak stabil. Untuk itu aku butuh kerja sama darimu,Zerch-san..." jelas Ayuma.

"apa rencanamu...? " tanya Zerch.

"baiklah,untuk menyegel kembali kekuatan Demon King yang tidak stabil. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk mengambil energi alam dan akan ku gunakan menetralkan sihir gelap milik Demon King. Untuk itu aku membutuhkan kemampuan dimensi milik Zerch-san untuk menyembunyikan diriku saat serangan Ichigo-san gagal. Nanti saat serangan Ichigo-san gagal,Zerch-san muncul dibelakang diri Demon King agar pandangannya beralih kepadamu. Disaat bersamaan,keluarkan aku saat dia sedang terfokus kepandangan Zerch-san..." jelas Ayuma.

"rencana yang hebat,baiklah akan kucoba..." puji Zerch dan memantau area pertarungan.

FASTBACK OFF...

"tak kusangka kau sangat cerdas dan dapat menganalisa musuh dengan cepat serta menentukan timing yang akurat,Ayuma..." puji Kirito ke arah Ayuma.

"hehe,itu sudah biasa..." balas Ayuma sambil tersenyum lebar.

"sebenarnya dia adalah juara ranking 1 di dunia Malaikat Hitam dan tergolong seorang player yang cukup hebat walaupun disaat itu stat levelnya dibawahku. Tak heran dia mempunyai ide hebat itu dikepalanya..." jelas Sina.

"Sina,kau memujiku atau meremehkanku...?" tanya Ayuma.

"dua duanya..."

"huh dasar,pasti itu jawabanmu..."ucap Ayuma sambil mendecih pelan.

"besok kita akan kembali ke dunia bawah untuk memberitahukan berita ini ke Maou-sama..." ucap Zerch.

"baiklah,ayo kembali ke kamar kita masing-masing..." ajak Kirito.

Beberapa detik,tepatnya diluar apartemen...

"bersiaplah untuk party yang kedua..." ucap gadis berambut putih pendek sambil memajukan tangan kanannya.

WUNG...  
tak lama muncul bola kegelapan dan siap untuk ditembakan ke arah apartemen.

DEG...DEG...  
firasat Zerch menjadi buruk dan pandangannya beralih ke arah jendela.

'ini...'

Saat Kirito mau membuka pintu kamar Ayuma.

"MINNA,MENUNDUK...! " perintah Zerch.

"hah,apa..? " ucap Ichigo tidak merespon perkataan Zerch.

WUSH...  
bola gelap itu meluncur ke arah apartemen.

" ! " respon mereka ber 4.

DUAR...

~ZHITACHI~

DUAR...  
apartemen kamar milik Ayuma hancur setengah usai terkena serangan dari gadis misterius itu.

"apakah mereka telah mati...? "tebak Sura.

DRAK...

"sepertinya tidak..." jelas pemuda berambut putih pendek.

"si-sialan,siapa kalian...? " tanya Kirito usai menyingkirkan kayu-kayu kamar apartemen.

"hm..." balas Zerch sambil menganalisa ke 3 player didepannya.

Dan matanya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah logo mata hitam.

'lo-logo itu..."batin Zerch terbata.

"kalian,kalau tidak salah..." tebak Zerch.

"3 dari 7 anggota organisasi terkuat..." jawab Sura.

"!"mereka ber 4 kecuali Zerch terkejut usai mendengar perkataan dari pemuda berambut putih pendek.

"kami adalah anggota dari organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin dan kami ber 4 disini diberi tugas untuk membawa Kirito ke tempat kami untuk tujuan tertentu. Jika kalian menghalangi kami,maka kami tak segan untuk membunuh kalian semua..."jelas pemuda berambut hitam.

TAP...  
Kirito melangkah 1 langkah kedepan.

"Kirito..."panggil Sina.

"maaf saja,aku tidak tertarik dengan tujuan kalian bahkan aku tak sabar untuk bertarungan dengan wakil dari organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin suatu saat nanti..." jawab Kirito.

"baiklah kalo itu keputusanmu..."ucap Shina sambil menunduk.

"aku akan memaksamu untuk membawamu walaupun dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun..."sambung Shina dan pandangannya beralih ke arah Kirito dengan pandangan dingin.

"bersiaplah kalian semua..." dan Shina terbang melesat ke arah Kirito.

**~TBC~**

Ending song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan yang sangat terang.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**


	10. Chapter 10

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Haloo... Zhitachi nongol lagi nih bawa update fict SAO. Sesuai kebiasaan Zhitachi,mungkin beberapa fict milik Zhitachi akan mogok sementara karena sebentar lagi ada ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan menemani hidup Zhitachi nanti.

Oke,waktunya penjelasan chara OC:...

**Shina No Vampire(adik dari Shinro).  
**A. Kemampuan:  
**-Sunpo Kaze(dimensi angin)**,sebuah sihir yang memusatkan kekuatan angin untuk membuat sebuah dimensi tak kasat mata.  
**-Himei Kaze No Itami(jeritan angin kesakitan)**,sebuah sihir yang memerintahkan angin disekitar area si pengguna untuk menyerang musuh yang telah ditargetkan sesuka hati.  
**-Secret Yami Kaze:Mugen Yami Kuchiku No Kaze(rahasia angin kegelapan:kerusakan angin gelap tanpa batas)**,sebuah sihir terlarang yang mengatur semua kekuatan yang berada diudara dan diubah menjadi sebuah serangan gelap yang jarak ruang lingkupnya luas serta tidak ada kemungkinan musuh bisa lolos dari serangan itu.  
B. Biodata:...  
-Shina,adik dari Shinro No Vampire. Gadis berambut putih pendek memakai baju Zirah perang berwarna ungu dan mempunyai mata merah darah. Kemampuannya masih belum diketahui seluruhnya tetapi kemungkinan besar kekuatannya sepertiga dari kekuatan Demon King milik Kirito saat menjadi god Gimei miliknya adalah Luxuria(nafsu).

**Sura No Dark Monk.**  
A. Kemampuan:...  
**-Tapak Buddha Hitam**,kemampuan yang mirip seperti kemampuan milik Egil dimana memusatkan energi ketelapak tangan dan diarahkan kemusuh sehingga musuh yang terkena jurus itu akan terdiam dan tidak bisa bergerak.  
**-cengkraman Buddha Hitam**,kemampuan seperti sejenis angin tak kasat mata yang mengikat lawan saat si pengguna menggenggam tangannya seakan mencengkram musuh itu.  
**-Secret Dark Monk:1000 Arm(rahasia petapa hitam:1000 tangan)**,kemampuan terlarang yang mengorbankan kedua tangan pengguna dan diubah menjadi sebuah energi yang kekuatannya setara dengan 1000 tangan.  
B. Biodata:...  
-Sura,seorang player dari ras Malaikat Hitam dan dicap sebagai penghianat dari negeri tengah. Sifatnya yang ingin tahu seperti arti dari Tsumei Gimei miliknya yaitu Gula(kerakusan). Selalu menutup mata kirinya dan jarang menunjukan sifat aslinya ke arah orang lain. Selalu memakai jubah hitam dan menutup bagian rambutnya.

**Saki No Priest**  
A. Kemampuan:...  
**-power of holy sword:Touch**,sebuah sihir yang menyentuh bola cahaya didepannya dan menembakan bola cahaya itu ke arah musuh serta meledakannya.  
**-power of holy sword:Holy Blind**,kemampuan sihir dimana saat bola cahaya milik Saki meledak,bola itu memunculkan sebuah sinar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan bahkan lebih menyilaukan daripada cahaya matahari.  
**-Secret Priest:XY Dimension World**,kemampuan terlarang milik Saki dimana saat dia menelan bola cahaya yang tersisa miliknya dan mengubah seluruh tempat disekitarnya berada di genggamannya.  
B. Biodata:...  
-Saki,seorang penghianat dari ras Malaikat dan juga player yang cukup cerdik walaupun sedikit malas. Berpenampilan sedikit berantakan terutama dibagian rambutnya,dengan pakaian baju besi hitam yang tidak terlalu berat dan tidak terlalu lebar. Mempunyai Tsumei Gimei Acedia(kemalasan),tak heran kenapa dia mendapat gelar Acedia karena jarang menjalankan misi ataupun keluar dari markas.

Oke kayaknya segitu dulu dari Zhitachi,kalo masih ada yang kurang penjelasannya nanti menyusul di ending atau di chapter depan.

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KEBANYAKAN CHARA DISINI MENGAMBIL DARI CHARA ANIME LAIN DAN JUGA CHARA OC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=petualangan mematikan telah dimulai,mampukah Kirito berhasil menyelesaikan game WGO ini dan berhasilkah Kirito membawa Asuna kembali ke tangannya dari cengkraman organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin ? .**

**Not like,dont read~...**

"**bersiaplah kalian semua..."**

Opening Song : Realization-Faylan (opening Hagure Yuusha No Estetica)

**-(wither drop**** ...)  
-(Mujaki...)****  
****-(juglement my soul**** ...)**  
-layar utama menunjukan tulisan 'SAO V3: War God Online'...

**-**** Nagareru daiki kara****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kerajaan.

**-**** sekai o yurasu****...**  
-melihat kegiatan rutinitas di dunia bawah melalui mata kanannya.

**-**** time limit to wa mou chikai yo****...**  
-tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa waktu.

**-**** Dousuru?**  
-tanpa tersadar,dia tersenyum iblis ke arah kota itu.

**-**** Shout!****  
**-dan melirik sedikit kebelakang menunjukan mata merah.

**-**** Hakuzashi kuro no me****...**  
-terlihat Asuna yang sedang merenung dibawah pohon.

**-AH!  
**-dan berbalik kebelakang serta pandangannya beralih ke langit.

**-**** Kienai ikon o seou yo****...**  
-ditempat lain,Sina sedang membersihkan panahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

**-**** Habataku,yami no yuusha****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menuju keruang kegelapan sendirian.

**-**** Kakitateru****...  
**-melirik sedikit memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan juga tersenyum iblis ke arah kamera.

**-**** Change The world!  
**-diarena pertarungan,Mio menembakan sinar sihir keudara disusul Karumu dan Yauca sedang berlari kearah musuh.

**\- Strong My Heart!**  
-disusul Zerch dan Ichigo dari belakang melalui gerakan kilat.

**-**** Shihai sarete mo tsukisasu****...**  
-tak jauh dari Zerch,Ayumu bersiap melempar Isuca ke udara dan saat diudara Isuca melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh.

**-**** Shousan wa...**  
-dihutan,Sina melemparkan busur panahnya kedepan disusul Ayuma berlari bersama busur panah Sina dengan kecepatan yang sama.

**\- hoshuu de****...**  
-dari arah berlawanan,Asuna berlari ke arah Ayuma dengan sangat cepat sambil memegang rapiernya disusul oleh kedua patnernya.

**-**** Hotaru bigaku narasu****...**  
-dari atas tebing,semua anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin sedang berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan hebat itu.

**-**** Namida wa,misenai de ima wa mada****...**  
-mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman dan siapa kawan.

**-**** Mamoru to chikau yo****...**  
-dan hanya Asuna yang berdiri dipertarungan itu dan bertemu Kirito didepannya.

**-**** Tokihanate****...  
**-dan tanpa ragu,Asuna berlari menuju Kirito untuk membunuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

**-REALIZE!**  
-terlihat Shinro tersenyum tipis dari atas tebing saat melihat pertarungan antara Asuna dengan kirito.

**-**** Now...We Are!**  
-dan saat mereka saling menebas satu sama lain,layar berhenti dan ditengahnya muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 10: Mode Tuhan:Demon King,serangan tak terduga...

WUSH...  
Shina terbang menuju ke arah Kirito.

CLEK...

"hm...?" ucap Kirito pelan dan menarik Elucidator dari punggung.

TRANG...  
kedua pedang beradu.

"Ne,Kirito. Aku punya penawaran khusus untukmu. Jika kau bergabung dengan kami,kami akan melepaskan kekasihmu dari dunia virtual ini dan juga membebaskan kutukan yang ada didalam dirimu. Dan jika kau menolaknya,kau tahu kan akibatnya..." saran Shina.

"Cih..." Decih Kirito dan mendorong pedang Shina agar menjauh.

"sudah kubilang,aku tidak tertarik dengan organisasi kalian. Justru aku berniat untuk menghentikan kalian semua..." jawab Kirito.

"huh,sulit untuk berdebat denganmu..." balas Shina menghela nafas.

Dan pandangan Shina beralih ke arah belakang kirito.

"sepertinya aku harus memberikan apa itu rasa sakit ke teman-temanmu,Kirito kun..." ucap Shina dengan wajah dingin dan beralih melirik Sura.

"baik-baik,putri Shina..." jawab Sura dengan nada semangat.

"Bersiaplah,kalian..." peringat Sura ke arah teman-teman Kirito.

"minna,hati-hati. Mereka musuh yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh..." ucap Zerch sambil bersiaga.

WUSH...

TAP...  
Sura menghilang dan muncul didepan Zerch.

"ke-kecepatan ini..." ucap Zerch latah dan bersiaga.

"reaksimu lamban..."

DUAK...  
Sura menendang bagian perut Zerch.

"argh..." rintih Zerch kesakitan usai menerima tendangan dari Sura.

"sekarang..." pandangan Sura menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"HYAA..." teriak Ichigo sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke arah Sura.

TRANG...  
Sura menangkisnya dengan lengan baju besi bagian kanan.

"mu-mustahil..."

"menjauhlah dariku,dasar lemah..." balas Sura dan menendang Ichigo dengan keras.

DUAK...

"2 player telah gugur..." ucap Sura sambil membersihkan debu dikedua tangannya.

SET...  
Sina menarik tali busur panah.

"owh,ada yang ahli jarak jauh. Ini akan merepotkan..." pandangan Sura beralih ke arah Sina.

Sura memajukan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan tubuh Sina. Tak lama jari tangan Sura berubah menjadi menggenggam.

"cengkraman buddha hitam...".

CREK...

'apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku...?' tanya Sina saat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak.

"sekarang tubuhmu tidak bisa bergerak,bahkan untuk mengerakan bola matamu pun tidak bisa..." jelas Sura.

"cukup..." henti Kirito.

"huh..? ".

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang dari posisi dia berdiri.

DUAK...  
dan muncul didepan Sura serta memukul perut Sura dengan keras.

"ukh..."

"**kau tidak bisa melukai orang lagi,biksu gadungan..."** ucap Kirito dengan suara berat.

"su-suara ini..."

"**200%..."** ucap Kirito menaikkan kekuatannya.

DUAK...

WUSH...  
tubuh Sura terlempar kebelakang.

DRAK...  
dan tubuh Sura menabrak dinding kayu.

"jangan bilang segelnya telah..." ucap Ayuma terbata.

"**Ayuma..."** panggil Kirito.

"**tolong jaga mereka ber 4,aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin..."** sambung Kirito dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'warna mata itu,hitam dan merah...'

"baik,Kirito..." jawab Ayuma.

WUSH...  
tubuh Kirito melayang ke udara.

"**sekarang kita akhiri dengan cepat,dasar sampah..." **ucap Kirito dingin.

"siapa yang kau sebut sampah,HAH..." balas pemuda berambut hitam dengan kesal.

"**tentu kelian berdua...".**

"KAU...! " teriak pemuda itu dan terbang melesat ke arah Kirito dengan cepat.

WUSH...

"hm..."

TUK...  
Kirito menyentuh dahi pemuda itu dengan 2 jarinya.

"**bersikaplah yang lebih terhormat,Malaikat..."** ucap Kirito.

"cih..." decih pemuda itu.

"**waktunya untuk kau tidur..." **jawab Kirito dan pemuda itu jatuh ketanah usai Kirito mengucapkan kata itu.

"**sekarang tinggal kau,gadis manis..."** pandangannya beralih ke Shina.

"sepertinya segel yang terlepas hanya setengah saja,apa yang terjadi,kenapa tidak terlepas semuanya...?" tanya Shina ke arah Kirito.

"**apa yah,sebenarnya aku juga bingung..."** jawab Kirito sambil memegang dagunya.

WUSH...  
dan Kirito muncul dibelakang diri Shina.

"**tapi aku keluar sesuai perintah dari tubuh ini,pulanglah ke sangkarmu sebelum kau babak belur seperti biksu gadungan itu**..." ucap Kirito dengan nada dingin ke arah Shina.

"baiklah,aku akan kembali kesangkarku. Tapi ingat ini,cepat atau lambat 'mereka' akan menyerang kerajaan bawah. Disaat kau lengah dan tidak berdaya,kami akan menerima kehadiranmu di organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin dan bersama membentuk sebuah dunia dimana dunia virtual dan dunia nyata bisa bersatu...".

"**itu takkan pernah terjadi selama aku masih ada didunia ini..."** jawab Kirito.

Kedua tangan Shina mengarah ke arah kedua rekannya yang sedang pingsan.

"ingat ucapanku barusan,Kirito..." ucap Shina dan mereka ber 3 menghilang bersamaan.

"**baiklah,sudah selesai..."** ucap Kirito.

"**KAI..."**

TRANG...  
warna mata kiri Kirito berubah menjadi semula.

WUSH...

TAP...

"apa yang terjadi denganmu,Kirito. Bukannya segel Demon King masih bekerja...?" tanya Ayuma usai Kriito turun dari udara.

"maaf,Ayuma. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan ini kepadamu..." balas Kirito.

"bagaimana keadaan mereka...? "

"mereka hanya mengalami serangan lemah dari pemuda itu dan tidak menguras bar hp gauge terlalu banyak..."

"syukurlah,sekarang akan aku bereskan tempat ini..." ucap kirito sambil menaikkan tangan kanan keatas.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan,Kirito..?" tanya Ayuma saat melihat Kirito menaikkan tangan kanan.

"kau lihat sendiri..."

"pengendali system EPCSV..."

WUNG...  
cahaya ungu muncul disekitar tangan kanan Kirito.

"pengecekan kerusakan:clear..."

"pengecekan data illegal:clear..."

"pengecekan kadar udara:clear..."

"pengendali system EPCSV:KAI..."

TRANG...  
ruangan disekitar Kirito pecah dan berubah menjadi ruang yang sebelumnya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa..." ucap Ayuma terkejut melihat seluruh ruangan yang kembali utuh.

"aku hanya memperbaiki beberapa system yang rusak dan menggantinya yang baru. Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kulakukan..." jawab kirito sambil melihat tangan kanannya sendiri.

"aku akan kembali kekamarku karena kita harus kembali ke dunia bawah..." sambung Kirito dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

KRIET...

DUM...

"kemapuan yang menajubkan..." balas Ayuma.

Di UnderWorld...

KRIET...

"maou-sama,kita kembali..." ucap Zerch saat membuka pintu.

"oh kalian..." balas Mio.

"Maou-sama,kasus tentang hancurnya kota didunia manusia adalah ulah dari 3 anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin. Disaat bersamaan kami juga bertemu dengan ras Malaikat yang juga sedang melaksanakan misi tentang hancurnya kota itu..."

"jadi mereka sudah bertindak,baiklah misi ini ku anggap telah selesai. Untuk kalian ber 5 akan kuberi waktu istirahat sampai ada masukan misi baru..." ucap Mio.

"Mio-sama,aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu yang cukup penting..." ucap Ayuma sambil wajah serius.

"baik,kalian ber 4 boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini..." ucap Mio usai melihat wajah Ayuma yang serius.

KRIET...

DUM...

"akhirnya misi telah selesai..." ucap Ichigo sambil memegang lehernya yang sedikit pegal.

"huh,kau ini..." balas Zerch saat melihat tingkah laku Ichigo.

"ano Zerch-san,Ichigo-san. Omong-omong,dimana Kirito...?" tanya Sina.

"aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah barat..." balas Ichigo dengan malas.

"terima kasih,Ichigo-san..." jawab Sina dan berjalan menuju ke arah barat.

"ayo Zerch kita beli sake untuk kesuksesan misi ini..." ajak Ichigo ke arah Zerch.

"baiklah-baiklah..." jawab Zerch menerima ajakan dari Ichigo.

Disebuah taman yang luas,Kirito sedang berdiri dekat sebuah danau. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan karena dia tidak menunjukan pergerakan apapun dari tubuhnya.

Mindscape Kirito:...

TLAP...TLAP...

Terlihat Kirito sedang menyelusuri ruangan gelap yang penuh dengan genangan air.

"**akhirnya kau datang..."** suara siluet dari dalam kegelapan.

"**apa kau menyetujui penawaranku,bocah...?"**

"aku menerima tawaranmu,ini untuk melindungi Asuna dan menyelamatkan semua player di WGO ini..." jawab kirito.

WUSH...  
udara kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Kirito secara perlahan.

"**baiklah. Sesuai kesepakatan,aku akan memberikanmu sebagian kekuatanku..."** jawab siluet itu.

WUSH...  
dan udara kegelapan beralih ke arah tangan kanan Kirito dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

"ARGH..." jerit Kirito kesakitan.

Dan udara kegelapan menghilang dari tangan kanan Kirito serta muncul sebuah segel matahari hitam di tangannya.

"**saat kau mencampurkan darahmu ke segel itu,kau akan mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan 'mereka'. Semakin banyak darah yang kau tuangkan ke segel itu,semakin besar kekuatan yang akan kau terima walaupun hanya sementara dan tidak ada efek resiko ke tubuhmu..." **jelas sosok itu.

"**tapi ingat dengan imbalan tentang kekuatan yang kau terima barusan,Kirito..." **dan sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Kirito.

"aku ingat itu,Demon King..."

Dan cahaya ruangan itu mulai memudar.

Mindscape Off:...

Kedua mata Kirito terbuka dan pandangannya beralih ke arah segel yang berada ditangan kanan Kirito.

'ini untuk melindungi Asuna...'

"Kirito..." panggil Sina dari kejauhan.

"Sinon..." balas Kirito.

"sedang apa kau disini,Kirito...?"

"cuman melihat pemandangan disekitar taman ini..." balas Kirito dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya.

WUSH...  
panglima penjaga kerajaan datang ke Kirito dari dimensi.

"Kirito-san,anda dipanggil oleh Maou-sama..."

"baik,aku akan kesana.." jawab kirito dan berjalan menuju istana.

TAP...  
langkah Kirito terhenti dan melirik sedikit kearah Sina.

"Sinon,bukannya kau harus kembali kedunia tengah bersama Ayuma...?" tanya Kirito.

"aku akan kembali nanti usai Ayuma keluar dari ruangan Maou-sama..."

"Sinon,apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Asuna didunia ini maupun didunia nyata...? "

"memang kenapa,kirito...? "

"jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong sampaikan kepadanya untuk jangan pernah mengikuti misi yang sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya di dunia virtual ini dan juga saat waktunya tiba,bilang kepadanya jangan sungkan untuk menyerangku saat waktu itu tiba..."

"apa maksud perkataanmu,Kirito...? "

"maaf Sinon,aku harus pergi..." balas kirito dan menghilang.

"tunggu,Kirito..."

WUSH...  
Ayuma telah tiba ditaman dan melihat Sina.

"sedang apa kau disini,bukannya kita harus kembali kedunia tengah..?" tanya Ayuma.

"baiklah,kita kembali kedunia tengah..."

'apa maksud dari perkataan Kirito barusan...? ' tanya Sina dalam hati.

Diruang Mio...

"ada apa kau memanggilku,Mio...?" tanya Kirito ke arah Mio.

"sebelum itu,apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Demon King. Kirito kun...?" ucap Mio langsung ke inti.

"apa maksudmu...? ".

"kau harus tahu bahwa Demon King adalah musuh terberat dari 3 kubu dan juga musuh terbesar dunia ini. Demon King pintar dalam mengendalikan seseorang untuk berjalan menuju kegelapan dan seorang player tidak akan pernah bisa keluar hidup-hidup usai berjalan menuju kegelapan. Aku mendengar cerita dari Ayuma bahwa kau telah memiliki setengah kekuatan dari Demon King itu,apa kau membuat sebuah kontrak dengannya,Kirito kun...?".

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu,apa yang kau tahu tentang mode tuhan...".

"mode tuhan adalah sebuah perubahan dimana kekuatan sebenarnya yang telah lama tersimpan terlepaskan dari tubuh seorang player. Kemampuan sihir dan serangannya akan naik berkali-kali lipat banyaknya saat berubah menjadi mode tuhan. Resiko dari mode tuhan ini adalah hilangnya tiga perempat bar hp gauge dan saat kau menggunakan mode tuhan disaat bar hp tinggal sedikit,saat mode tuhan habis kau akan menghilang dari dunia virtual ini maupun dunia nyata yang disebut mati kecuali jika kau punya token tengkorak..." jelas Mio.

"tunjukan kepadaku,seperti apa mode tuhan itu..." preintah Kirito.

"maaf Kirito kun,aku tidak bisa menunjukan mode tuhan itu..." tolak Mio.

"Mio,bukannya tempat ini dikelilingi oleh sebuah sihir dimana kita bisa menggunakan mode tuhan sesuka hati bahkan saat mode tuhan habis bar hp gauge tidak berkurang..."

Mio memejamkan kedua matanya.

"baiklah,tapi sebelum itu kau harus menunggu yang lain datang kesini..." ucap Mio sambil membuka dua matanya.

15 menit kemudian...

"Kirito kun ingin melihat seperti apa mode tuhan itu,untuk itu aku memerintahkan kalian untuk membuka mode tuhan kalian disini..." ucap Mio.

"yare-yare,merepotkan..." balas Ichigo malas.

"dimulai dari Isuca..."

"Isuca...?" tanya Kirito.

"julukan untuk Yauca karena mampu menumbangkan rubah ekor 9 saat mengamuk dineraka 1 tahun yang lalu menggunakan panah suci miliknya..." jelas Zerch.

"baik Maou-sama..." jawab Yauca.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Kyuubi No Kitsune..."

WUSH...  
cahaya pink mulai memasuki tubuh Yauca.

"KAI..."

TRANG...  
dan cahaya pink menghilang menunjukan penampilan Yauca.

Yauca memiliki 9 ekor dibelakang tubuhnya dan juga memiliki 2 kuping rubah,penampilannya seperti chara female gumiho di lost saga.

"ini adalah mode tuhan milikku,Kyuubi No Kitsune..." jelas Yauca.

"sekarang giliranmu,Zerch..." perintah Mio ke arah Zerch.

"baik,Maou-sama..." jawab Zerch.

Zerch mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Rosario Vampire..."

Sebuah angin mengintari tubuh Zerch

"KAI..."

TLICK...  
Zerch membunyikan 2 jarinya dan angin yang mengintari dirinya.

Penampilan Zerch mirip seperti Sirzerch Geremory,tetapi yang membedakan hanya warna rambut dan warna mata.

"ini mode tuhanku:Rosario Vampire kelas tinggi..." jelas Zerch.

"Ichigo,giliranmu..." perintah Zerch.

"apaan kau main perintah,Zerch..." balas Ichigo kesal.

Ichigo memegang pedangnya dan mengarahkan kedepan.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Shinigami No Shin..."

"bankai..."

WUSH...

TRANG...

Penampilan Ichigo seperti saat Ichigo melawan Aizen dimana dia berubah ke mode Shinigami(gomen Zhitachi jarang liat bleach...).

"Karumu,giliranmu..." perintah Mio ke arah Karumu.

"baik,Maou-sama..." jawab Karumu.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Succubus..."

WUSH...  
cahaya ungu mengintari tubuh Karumu.

TRANG...

"tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi di dirimu,Karumu-san..." ucap Kirito sambil melihat penampilan Karumu yang tidak ada perubahan.

"mungkin Kirito kun sedang tidak fokus..." balas Karumu sambil melebarkankedua tangannya dan tak lama sepasang sayap muncul dari belakang Karumu sambil melebar sempurna.

"terakhir,Ayumu..." jawab Mio.

"..."

"Ayumu..." panggil Mio ke arah Ayumu.

"ba-baik,Maou-sama..." jawab Ayumu latah.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Masou Shoujo..."

"Nomobuyo-Oshi-Hashitawa-Dokeda..."  
tubuh Ayumu dikelilingi cahaya pink.

CLING...

"Gunmiicha-De-Ribura..."

CRANG...  
cahaya pink telang menghilang memperlihatkan penampilan Ayumu.

Penampilan Ayumu seperti di animenya saat dimana Ayumu berubah menjadi masou shoujo.

"pfft..." Kirito menahan tawa saat melihat penampilan Ayumu.

"apa yang lucu,HAH..." tanya Ayumu dengan kesal.

"sekarang kau sudah melihatnya kan,Kirito kun..." ucap Mio ke arah Kirito.

"yosh,sekarang giliranku..." jawab Kirito dan menggigit jari telunjuknya.

CRES...

SET...  
jari telunjuk yang berdarah itu dioleskan ke arah segel ditangan kanan Kirito.

"masuk ke mode tuhan:Demon King..." ucap Kirito dan tak lama energi kegelapan muncul disekitar Kirito.

"energi itu,jangan bilang..." ucap Mio terbata.

WUSH...

"KAI..."

TRANG...

Penampilan Kirito telah berubah,dari warna rambut yang berubah menjadi putih. Mata kirinya yang berubah menjadi merah. Tak lupa penampilan bajunya terdapat sebuah baju perang berwarna hitam gelap.

DEG...DEG...

'energi ini...' batin semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan.

"Demon King...?" tanya Mio.

"**tak perlu takut,Mio. Aku masih sadar dan tidak dikendalikan oleh Demon King..."** jelas Kirito.

"jangan bilang kau telah membuat sebuah perjanjian dengannya,Kirito kun...? ".

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang dan berpindah di belakang Mio.

"**kau benar,Mio. Alasanku membuat perjanjian dengan Demon King adalah untuk mengalahkan 'mereka' dan menyelamatkan Asuna dari WGO terkutuk ini..." **ucap Kirito dengan nada dingin.

SET...  
semua orang di dalam ruangan bersiap menyerang Kirito.

"**simpan energi kalian,para Iblis. Aku hanya memberitahukan kekuatan ini ke Mio dan juga ke kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin menguras energi di dalam diriku..."** ucap Kirito.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

Kirito berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan.

"**Mio,mulai sekarang jangan mendekatiku lagi karena akan menjadi bahaya jika sewaktu-waktu 'dia' datang untuk mengacaukan kerajaan ini..."** peringat Kirito.

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang meninggalkan ruangan itu.

CLING...  
Zerch,Ayumu,Yauca,Karumu,dan Ichigo melepaskan mode tuhannya.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Maou-sama...? " tanya Yauca ke arah Mio yang terdiam usai Kirito pergi dari ruangan.

"tidak apa-apa,kalian semua boleh kembali keruangan masing-masing..." ucap Mio dan memerintahkan 5 orang itu.

"baik,Maou-sama..."

'jadi perkataan Ayuma benar...' batin Mio.

FASTBACK:...

"apa yang ingin kau beritahu ke aku,Ayuma. Apa ini tentang kekuatan di dalam tubuh Kirito kun...? " ucap Mio.

"benar Maou-sama,tentang lepasnya kembali segel Demon King saat kami di reruntuhan kota itu. Untungnya kami bisa menghentikan energi gelap milik Demon King sebelum dia mengamuk lebih jauh. Kedua saat kami di apartemen,kami diserang oleh 3 anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan kota dunia manusia. Saat kami hampir sekarat kecuali aku,entah perasaan apa yang kurasakan segel Demon King melonggar setengah akibat penyerangan itu. Terakhir,bahwa Kirito mampu memperbaiki system yang rusak dan menghapus data-data illegal yang terjadi disekitar apartemen..." jelas Ayuma.

"dan kemungkinan besar Kirito telah melakukan sebuah perjanjian dengan raja malam atau Demon King karena tidak ada seorang player pun yang mampu menghapus dan memperbaiki semua system di WGO kecuali raja dunia dan raja malam/Demon king..."

"sepertinya begitu,terima kasih telah memantau Kirito kun. Ayuma..."

"sama-sama,Maou-sama..."

FASTBACK OFF...

Dilangit...

"mereka telah pergi..." ucap pemuda berambut putih dari atas langit.

"Shina,lakukan tugasmu..."perintah pemuda berambut putih panjang.

"baik,kakak..."

WUSH...

Ditaman...

"apa yang tadi ku lakukan..." ucap Kirito ke dirinya sendiri.

"Huh..." sambungnya sambil menghela nafas.

"mungkin aku harus kembali ke ruangan Mio dan minta maaf tentang kejadian tadi kepadanya..." Kirito berjalan menuju ke arah Istana.

Didepan pintu ruangan Mio...

"baiklah..."

KRIET...

DUM...

Terlihat Mio sedang duduk dikursinya.

"kirito kun..."

"Mio,tentang kejadian tadi..." ucap Kirito memulai percakapan.

"tak apa,Kirito kun. Tentang kejad-..."

JLEB...  
perkataan Mio terputus karena tubuh Mio ditusuk oleh sebuah rapier.

"Mi-Mio..." ucap Kirito terbata saat tubuh Mio ditusuk oleh rapier.

"Ki-Kirito kun..."

BRUK...  
tubuh Mio jatuh ke tanah.

"SIAPA KAU..."

"Kirito...kun " panggil gadis berambut biru panjang dari belakang diri Mio.

"su-suara itu. Tidak,itu tidak mungkin..." jawab Kirito tak percaya.

Dan gadis berambut biru panjang itu membalikkan dirinya ke arah Kirito.

"Asuna..."

**~TBC~**

Ending song **'Arrival Of Tears (11 eyes) '**

**-yuganda kakusei no naka de,akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba**

-malam merah telah tiba di Hell Training,Kirito berdiri disebuah danau dengan merenung.

**-kuroki yami****towa****no nemuri,tsukikage ni obieteru**

-sambil melihat bayangannya dan pantulan cahaya bulan yang sangat terang.

**-honoo ga tsutsumi kondeku****,****subete****wo yakitsu kushite mo.**

-dan tak lama bulan berubah menjadi hitam dan terjadi kerusuhan dimana-mana membuat Kirito tersadar dari lamunannya.

**-inori dake ha tayasazu ni,tomo to kawashita asu no tame.**

-dengan memegang keyakinan,Kirito berlari ke pusat kota.

**-afureru namida renjou ni hibike,boukyaku no tsurugi he to.**  
-terus berlari menebas semua musuh yang ada dengan pedang Elucidator dan pergi ke arah gedung pusat.

**-setsunasa ni oboreteyuku tamashii,fuyuu shiteyuku hikari.**  
-termelihat Mio dan teman-temannya sekarat didepan matanya dan tidak ada harapan untuk mereka selamat.

**-sora wo kirisaite,kono sekai,kibou wo daite ikou.  
**-dengan marah,Kirito berlari ke musuhnya dan bersiap menebas serta layar tengah muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Oke chapter 10 telah selesai. Dichapter depan nanti akan menjadi conflik antara Malaikat,Iblis karena pimpinan mereka telah dibunuh oleh seorang player misterius.

Untuk beberapa chara OC maupun bukan yang belum Zhitachi jelasin,dichapter selanjutnya akan Zhitachi jelaskan ciri-ciri serta kemampuan dari chara OC itu.

Zhitachi langsung tutup dan tunggu chapter depan... ^.^ '

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Yahooo... Zhitachi datang lagi nih nerusin FF SAO. Sebenernya bukan sekarang Zhitachi update chapter ini,tapi karena lagi gak ada kerjaan aka nganggur mending update aja dah daripada numpuk dilaptop.

Dichapter ini teks percakapan Kirito dan Asuna akan digaris tebal seperti contoh dibawah ini :..

untuk Kirito= "**kita bertemu lagi,Shinro..."**

dan untuk Asuna= "_**kemampuan yang lemah..."**_

Dan juga di chapter ini suara Kirito dan Asuna akan Zhitachi ditebalkan karena tokoh pendiri WGO akan datang untuk menghentikan Shinro dan Shina diwaktu yang bersamaan. Untuk membedakannya hanya pada Asuna nanti saat suara Asuna ditebalkan,dan juga ucapan Asuna akan di buat miring agar tidak membingungkan juga menjadi perbedaan antara ucapan Kirito dengan Asuna di saat tokoh pendiri WGO telah muncul.

Daripada bingung mending telusuri saja yah... ^.^

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KEBANYAKAN CHARA DISINI MENGAMBIL DARI CHARA ANIME LAIN DAN JUGA CHARA OC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=petualangan mematikan telah dimulai,mampukah Kirito berhasil menyelesaikan game WGO ini dan berhasilkah Kirito membawa Asuna kembali ke tangannya dari cengkraman organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin ? .**

**Not like,dont read~...**

"**Asuna..."**

Opening Song : Realization-Faylan (opening Hagure Yuusha No Estetica)

**-(wither drop**** ...)  
-(Mujaki...)****  
****-(juglement my soul**** ...)**  
-layar utama menunjukan tulisan 'SAO V3: War God Online'...

**-**** Nagareru daiki kara****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kerajaan.

**-**** sekai o yurasu****...**  
-melihat kegiatan rutinitas di dunia bawah melalui mata kanannya.

**-**** time limit to wa mou chikai yo****...**  
-tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa waktu.

**-**** Dousuru?**  
-tanpa tersadar,dia tersenyum iblis ke arah kota itu.

**-**** Shout!****  
**-dan melirik sedikit kebelakang menunjukan mata merah.

**-**** Hakuzashi kuro no me****...**  
-terlihat Asuna yang sedang merenung dibawah pohon.

**-AH!  
**-dan berbalik kebelakang serta pandangannya beralih ke langit.

**-**** Kienai ikon o seou yo****...**  
-ditempat lain,Sina sedang membersihkan panahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

**-**** Habataku,yami no yuusha****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menuju keruang kegelapan sendirian.

**-**** Kakitateru****...  
**-melirik sedikit memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan juga tersenyum iblis ke arah kamera.

**-**** Change The world!  
**-diarena pertarungan,Mio menembakan sinar sihir keudara disusul Karumu dan Yauca sedang berlari kearah musuh.

**\- Strong My Heart!**  
-disusul Zerch dan Ichigo dari belakang melalui gerakan kilat.

**-**** Shihai sarete mo tsukisasu****...**  
-tak jauh dari Zerch,Ayumu bersiap melempar Isuca ke udara dan saat diudara Isuca melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh.

**-**** Shousan wa...**  
-dihutan,Sina melemparkan busur panahnya kedepan disusul Ayuma berlari bersama busur panah Sina dengan kecepatan yang sama.

**\- hoshuu de****...**  
-dari arah berlawanan,Asuna berlari ke arah Ayuma dengan sangat cepat sambil memegang rapiernya disusul oleh kedua patnernya.

**-**** Hotaru bigaku narasu****...**  
-dari atas tebing,semua anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin sedang berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan hebat itu.

**-**** Namida wa,misenai de ima wa mada****...**  
-mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman dan siapa kawan.

**-**** Mamoru to chikau yo****...**  
-dan hanya Asuna yang berdiri dipertarungan itu dan bertemu Kirito didepannya.

**-**** Tokihanate****...  
**-dan tanpa ragu,Asuna berlari menuju Kirito untuk membunuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

**-REALIZE!**  
-terlihat Shinro tersenyum tipis dari atas tebing saat melihat pertarungan antara Asuna dengan kirito.

**-**** Now...We Are!**  
-dan saat mereka saling menebas satu sama lain,layar berhenti dan ditengahnya muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 11: Tragedi yang terulang kembali,munculnya pendiri WGO ke dunia virtual...

3...2...1... ACTION

"apa yang kau lakukan,Asuna...?" tanya Kirito shock melihat tindakan Asuna.

"aku tahu,selama ini kau bermain belakang dengan perempuan lain saat memiliki ku. Aku masih diam,terdiam melihatmu berduaan dengan gadis lain di WGO ini maupun di game virtual lain. Alasanku datang kesini untuk menghabisi setiap gadis didekatmu tanpa terkecuali adikmu..." jawab Asuna dengan nada dingin.

"!" Kirito menundukan kepalanya saat mendengar penjelasan Asuna.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku,kau bilang kau menyayangiku. Dan sekarang ucapan itu bagaikan debu olehku. Jika kau menyayangiku,mencintaiku,kenapa kau tidak mengijinkanku ikut game ini. KENAPA...!"

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku saat kau akan mengikuti WGO ini. Dan saat aku telusuri dengan diam-diam,kau hanya bersenang-senang didalam game ini selama 3 hari tanpa log out dan lebih dari ini seharusnya kau bisa kembali kedunia nyata dalam waktu 2 hari saja..."

"se-..."

"DIAM..." henti Kirito dengan nada keras.

"aku yakin kau bukan Asuna yang kukenal,dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk seperti ini. Siapa kau sebenarnya...? " tanya Kirito dengan nada sedikit keras.

"kau masih belum mengenalku sepenuhnya,Kirito kun..." balas Asuna sambil membuka sarung tangan kanannya.

"i-itu..."

"ya,kau benar. Ini cincin yang aku berikan waktu itu dan selalu kupakai sampai sekarang. Bahkan didalam game ini pun aku bisa memakai aksesoris seperti ini..." jelas Asuna sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin putih.

"..."

"sekarang kau sudah mengenalku,Kirito kun..."

WUSH...  
sebuah angin terbang kearah Kirito dan berputar dengan cepat.

"tak akan ku maafkan... tak akan ku maafkan..."

WUSH...  
dan makin lama angin disekitar Kirito semakin banyak.

"TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN KAU..."

WUSH...

DUAR...

Disurga...

"yare-yare,baru 1 hari menjalankan tugas ke dunia tengah. Sekarang kita mendapat tugas lagi..." keluh Klien.

"huh kau ini dasar pemalas..." balas Egil melihat ringkah laku sahabatnya.

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua..." lerai Asuna.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu.

"baiklah,semoga misi ini yang paling mudah..." ucap klien sambil membuka pintu.

DEG...DEG...  
perasaan Asuna mendadak menjadi aneh.

'perasaan buruk apa ini...'

KRIET...  
suara pintu dibuka.

"Michael-sama,kami datang..." ucap Klien.

"oh kalian..." balas seorang pemuda berambut biru pendek.

"misi apa yang harus kami selesaikan,Michael-sama...?" tanya Asuna.

"misi itu-..."

JLEB...  
perkataan Michael terpotong karena dari belakang Michael ditusuk oleh sebuah pedang hitam.

"untuk membunuhku,Asuna..." jawab pemuda berambut hitam agak panjang.

JREB...  
pemuda itu menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Michael.

BRUK...  
tubuh Michael jatuh ke tanah.

"kau..." ucap Klien terkejut melihat pemuda itu.

"ti-tidak mungkin..." balas Egil yang ikut terkejut.

"Kirito...kun " sambung Asuna.

~ZHITACHI~

"kenapa kau melakukan ini,Kirito kun...?" tanya Asuna.

"kenapa yah,hanya sekedar iseng dan..." balas Kirito.

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"dan memberi pelajaran yang cukup untuk kekasih manisku ini..." dan muncul dibelakang Asuna.

SET...  
Egil dan Klien langsung memasang posisi siaga.

"lamban..."

WUSH...

DUAK...  
tubuh Egil dan Klien terpental akibat terkena serangan angin disekitar Kirito.

"dengan begini kita bisa berbicara setenang mungkin,Asuna..." ucap Kirito sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Asuna berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan ke mereka berdua,Kirito kun...?" tanya Asuna ke arah Kirito.

TAP...TAP..TAP...  
Kirito berjalan ke arah Asuna dengan perlahan.

SET...

PLAK...  
Kirito menampar pipi kiri Asuna dengan keras.

"Ki-Kirito kun..." panggil Asuna usai ditampar oleh Kirito.

"sudah kubilang aku datang kesini untuk memberi pelajaran yang cukup untuk kekasihku yang manis ini..." jelas kirito.

"kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini Kirito kun,KENAPA..."

"diam kau,aku melakukan ini karena kau telah melanggar janji yang kita telah sepakati. Saat aku sedang memeriksa WGO ini aku menyadari satu hal bahwa kau juga akan ikut dalam permainan aneh ini. Dan dugaanku benar saat kita bertemu ditaman waktu itu. Kau tidak kasihan dengan Yui di ALO saat dia kesepian di sana sendirian. Jika kau memang kesepian,aku akan menyuruh sugu untuk menemanimu di ALO maupun didunia nyata. Tapi nyatanya kau malah mengikutiku dengan masuk ke permainan ini dan melanggar kepercayaanku serta teman-temanmu..."

SET...  
wajah Asuna menunduk kebawah.

"kau bukan Kirito... aku yakin kau bukan Kirito yang kukenal..." ucap Asuna sambil menahan air mata.

SET...  
Kirito memegang dagu Asuna dan mengangkat wajah Asuna agar sejajar dengan wajahnya dengan kasar.

"kau masih belum mengenalku,hm..."

"le-lepas..."

"mungkin dengan ciuman kau akan sadar..." jawab Kirito.

"ap-... hmmpphh " ucapan Asuna terpotong saat Kirito mendadak menciumnya dengan ganas.

"hmmmppph..." berontak Asuna saat dicium oleh Kirito.

SET...  
Asuna mendorong tubuh Kirito kebelakang.

"hosh...hosh..." ucap Asuna sambil menghirup nafas.

"tak kusangka kau seliar ini,Asuna..." balas Kirito sambil membersihkan air liur di bibirnya.

"..."

WIIINGG...  
seberkas cahaya mulai muncul dari tubuh Asuna.

"masih belum mengenalku,Asuna...?"

"kau bukan Kirito... kau bukan Kirito... kau bu-..." ucap Asuna dengan nada dingin.

"dasar kau wanita jalang, YUUKI ASUNA..."

"HUAAA..."

DUAR...

Di underworld...

DUAR...  
bunyi ledakan dari arah kerajaan.

"ledakan apa itu..?" tanya Ichigo saat mendengar sebuah ledakan yang cukup keras.

"asalnya dari arah kerajaan,jangan-jangan..." balas Zerch dan berjalan menuju ke arah timur.

"Ichigo,kita kembali ke kerajaan..." perintah Zerch disaat dia melangkah ke arah timur.

"tunggu,Zerch..."

"bunyi apa itu...?" tanya Karumu ke arah Yauca yang sedang tiduran diatas pohon.

"entahlah mungkin hanya sebuah pertarungan disekitar sini..." balas Yauca.

Dan tak lama asap muncul dari arah barat.

"hoi..hoi... bukannya itu arah kerajaan Maou-sama " ucap Karumu sambil melihat kepulan asap yang terbang tinggi ke atas.

"hah,masa..." jawab Yauca tak percaya.

"onee-san,dikerajaan telah terjadi sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar tepatnya di tempat Maou-sama bekerja..." ucap gadis berambut ungu pendek ke arah Yauca.

"jangan-jangan ledakan tadi..." ucap karumu shock.

"ledakan yang terjadi didalam kerajaan. Ayo kita pergi Karumu,Isuca..." perintah Yauca dan menghilang dibalik cahaya orange disusul oleh mereka berdua.

Didalam kerajaan...

WUSH...  
asap masih berkumpul ditempat ruangan Mio.

TAP...

"tak kusangka kekuatanmu akan sehebat ini,Kirito kun..." ucap Asuna saat melihat siluet Kirito.

TAP...TAP...  
suara kaki Kirito yang sedang melangkah.

WUSH...  
dan siluet itu menghilang.

"!"

SET...  
dan muncul disamping kanan Asuna.

'cepat sekali...' batin Asuna.

DUAR...

WUSH...  
Asuna terbang ke udara usai menghindari serangan mendadak itu.

SET...

"serangan kejutan yang hebat,Kirito kun..." puji Asuna.

"**Shi-na..."** panggil Kirito sambil menaikkan wajahnya.

'wa-warna mata itu...'

"kau bukan Kirito maupun Demon King,siapa kau...?" tanya Asuna saat melihat wajah Kirito.

"**leluhur dari game ini dan juga pencipta WGO..."**

"jangan-jangan,kau..." ucap Asuna terbata.

"Shin Keiyakusha..."

~ZHITACHI~

PLUK...PLUK...  
suara reruntuhan gedung yang jatuh ketanah.

"kau ingin menggunakan mode tuhan disaat seperti ini,Asuna...?" tanya Kirito ke arah siluet didepannya.

WUSH...  
bayangan siluet itu menghilang dari hadapan Kirito.

"!"

SET...  
Asuna bersiap menendang Kirito dengan kaki kanan.

DUAK...  
Kirito berhasil menahan tendangan Asuna.

'terlalu kuat...'

WUSH...  
tubuh Kirito tak kuat menahan kekuatan tendangan Asuna dan terlempar ke samping.

DUAK...  
dan tubuh Kirito menghantam tembok dengan sangat kuat.

"ukh,tak buruk..." ucap Kirito sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

WUSH...  
Asuna kembali menghilang.

"menghilang lagi..."

'bawah...'

SET...  
Asuna muncul dari bawah dan bersiap menghantam kepala Kirito dengan tinjunya.

TLEP...  
Kirito mampu menahan tinju itu.

WIUUNG...

"!"

DUAK...

"uwaaa..."  
kirito terlempar ke udara akibat kekuatan itu.

SET...

"serangan yang menakjubkan..." puji Kirito.

Asuna mengangkat wajahnya ke atas memperlihatkan sebuah segel di dahinya.

'segel itu,jangan bilang dia...' batin Kirito terkejut.

"_**cukup sudah,Shinro..."**_ henti Asuna dengan suara berat.

"tak kusangka kau hidup dalam tubuh gadis itu,Shin Keiyakusha..."

Di underworld...

"apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Zerch usai datang ke ruangan Mio disusul oleh Ichigo dan Ayumu dari belakang. Tak lama Karumu,Isuca,dan Yauca datang.

'mereka datang juga...' batin Asuna saat melihat Zerch dan yang lain datang.

"Kirito,apa yang terjadi disini...?" tanya Zerch ke arah Kirito yang sedang memandangi Asuna.

"Zerch,lihat ke atas..." tunjuk Ichigo ke arah langit.

"bukannya itu gadis dari ras Malaikat yang kita temui waktu itu..." tebak Ichigo.

Mata Karumu tidak sengaja melihat Mio terkapar tidak berdaya disalah satu reruntuhan gedung.

"Ma-Maou sama..." teriak Karumu terkejut dan berlari ke arah Mio.

"Maou-sama...!" jawab yang lain ikut terkejut.

"Kirito,apa yang terjadi dengan Maou-sama...?" tanya Yauca ke arah kirito.

SET...  
Kirito melirik ke arah mereka ber 5.

"**jaga adikku sebentar..."** balas Kirito dan tubuh nya terbang ke arah Asuna.

"aura itu,bukan milik Kirito maupun Demon King..." ucap Zerch menganalisa aura dalam tubuh Kirito.

WUSH...

"**cukup main-mainnya,.."** ucap Kirito sambilmemajukan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"apa yang kau laku-..."

CRANG...  
ucapan Asuna terpotong karena tubuhnya muncul cahaya dan pecah memperlihatkan sosok aslinya.

"**Shina..."** panggil Kirito ke arah gadis yang tadi menyamar menjadi Asuna.

"si-sialan..."

"**waktunya menyerang balik..."** ucap Kirito dan tangan kanannya diangkat ke atas.

WOOONGG...  
dari tangan kanan Kirito,muncul api kegelapan yang cukup besar.

"**arena disekitar sini panas sekali..."** keluh Shina saat bola itu aktif.

"**bola ini adalah bola dimana aku mengambilnya langsung dari neraka tingkat 7,tak heran jika udara disekitar bola ini akan menjadi panas seperti dineraka..."** jelas Kirito.

SET...  
dan bola itu diarahkan ke arah Shina.

"**waktunya untuk kau tertidur..."** ucap kirito dan bola hitam itu meluncur ke arah Shina dengan cepat.

WUSH...

SET...

DRRR...  
Shina menahan bola hitam itu dengan pelindung sihir.

"si-sialan,bola hitam ini sangat panas..." jawab Shina disaat menahan serangan Kirito.

CRK...CRK...  
2 retakan muncul di pelindung sihir milik Shina.

"maaf,onee-sama. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas ini..."

CRK...CRK...

TRANG...  
pelindung sihir Shina hancur dan bola itu hampir mengenai tubuh Shina.

WUSH...

DUAR...

Disurga...

TRANG...TRANG...  
bunyi suara pedang yang diadu dari atas langit.

"_**sepertinya diriku yang satu lagi berhasil membunuh adikmu,Shinro..."**_ ucap Asuna ke arah Kirito palsu.

TLICK...  
tubuh Kirito mengeluarkan cahaya dan tak lama berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang.

"Shi-Shina..." ucap Shinro terkejut dan berniat melarikan diri dari pertempuran.

"_**takkan kubiarkan..."**_ cegah Asuna dan terbang kearah Shinro dengan kecepatan tinggi.

WUSH...

'sialan...'

SET...  
Asuna bersiap menusuk tubuh Shinro dengan rapier.

TRANG...  
serangan Asuna gagal karena pemuda berambut biru misterius datang melindungi Shinro dan menangkis serangan Asuna.

"sudah waktunya,ketua..." ucap pemuda itu sambil menahan serangan Asuna.

"bagaimana dengan adikku...?"

"dia tidak apa-apa,hanya mengalami sedikit serangan serius..." jelas pemuda itu.

Dan pandangan pemuda itu beralih ke arah Asuna.

"segel itu..."

SET...  
Asuna mundur beberapa langkah.

"Shin Keiyakusha,kah..."

Diposisi Kirito...

WUSH...  
asap berkumpul diudara.

"**hm..."**

SET...

WUSH...  
2 bayangan muncul dari asap itu.

"yare-yare,jika tadi kami telat satu detik saja. Kau sudah menjadi bubur,Shina..." ejek Sura.

"diam kau..." balas Shina dingin.

"kita harus kembali Shina,ritual kebangkitan master akan dimulai..." ucap pemuda didekat Sura.

"baiklah..." balas Shina.

Pandangan Shina beralih ke arah Kirito.

"Kirito,tidak Shin Keiyakusha. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup untuk sementara waktu. Tapi saat kami telah menyelesaikan tugas utama kami,kami tidak akan sungkan akan membunuhmu walaupun 1 melawan 7 sekaligus..." ucap Shina dengan nada mengancam ke arah Kirito.

Kirito tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ancaman Shina.

"**baiklah,aku akan menunggumu. Tapi..."**

WUSH...  
Kirito menghilang dari posisi dia berdiri.

SET...  
dan muncul dibelakang diri Shina dan memegang bahu Shina.

"**kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi tanpa oleh-oleh..."** balas Kirito sambil memegang bola hitam ditangan kiri.

"sialan..."

DUAR...

Di posisi Asuna...

"baiklah,aku akan mundur sekarang..." ucap Shinro ke arah pemuda berambut biru.

"Shin Keiyakusha,kita sudahi pertarungan ini. Tapi disaat waktu itu datang,aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu baik disini ataupun didunia nyata..." ucap Shinro sebelum dia menghilang.

"_**hn,lebih baik kau jaga adikmu mulai hari ini. Shinro..."**_ balas Asuna sambil tersenyum tipis.

WUSH...  
mereka berdua telah menghilang.

Dan pandangan Asuna beralih ke arah reruntuhan gedung istana.

"_**huh,aku harus membereskan ini..."**_ keluh Asuna malas.

Diposisi Kirito...

WUSH...  
asap berkumpul diudara dengan sangat tebal akibat ledakan itu.

"he-hebat..." puji Ayumu melihat ledakan itu.

"bahkan kecepatanku bukan tandingannya..." ucap Zerch menambahkan.

SET...  
Kirito mundur beberapa langkah.

SET...  
Shina dan kedua temannya keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa,Shina...?" tanya Sura ke arah Shina yang terkena ledakan.

"pa-panas sekali..." ucap Shina sambil memegang tangan kanan yang tadi terkena bola hitam milik Kirito.

"_**luka itu takkan pernah hilang walaupun kau menggunakan potion penyembuh sekalipun,dan disaat bersamaan tubuh didunia nyatamu juga terkena dampaknya..."**_ jelas Kirito.

"ku-kulit cantikku..." ucap Shina shock mendengar ucapan Kirito.

"SIALAN KAU..." Shina terbang ke arah Kirito dan bersiap menyerang.

"tu-tunggu,Shina kita harus kembali..." cegah Sura.

"bedebah dengan kembali,takkan kubiarkan kulit cantikku tergores dengan luka aneh ini..." jawab Shina disaat terbang.

TEP...  
seseorang mencegah Shina dengan memegang pundaknya.

"cukup Shina,kita harus kembali..." cegah pemuda berambut putih panjang.

"kakak..." panggil Shina ke pemuda itu.

"kita sudahi dulu pernyerangan ini,Shina. Kita harus melakukan ritual pembangkitan master dalam waktu singkat ini..." jelas pemuda itu.

"**Shinro,kau datang juga..."** panggil Kirito ke arah pemuda itu.

"maaf saja,Shin. Saat ini aku sedang ada tugas dan tidak ada waktu untuk melawanmu,tapi saat waktunya tiba aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu..." jelas Shinro dan sebuah aura kegelapan disekitar Shinro dan Shina.

WUSH...  
dan mereka berdua menghilang sempurna.

"yare-yare,kita ditinggal lagi..." ucap Sura.

"Kita harus menyusul mereka,Ayo Sura..." perintah Saki dan tak lama disekitar tubuh Saki muncul aura kegelapan disusul Sura yang juga dikelilingi oleh aura kegelapan.

WUSH...

"**Mio...!"** pandangan Kirito beralih ke arah Mio yang sedang pingsan.

WUSH...  
Kirito terbang menuju Mio.

TAP...

"Kirito..." panggil Karumu.

"**minggir,aku harus mengobati Mio..."** balas Kirito dan berjalan mendekati Mio.

SET...  
tangan Kanan Kirito memegang dahi Mio.

'**bar hpnya terus menerus berkurang...'**

"apa yang akan kau lakukan,Kirito...?" tanya Karumu.

"**kau lihat saja sendiri..."**

SET...

"**sistem pengatur program DXC player,dimulai..."**

"**pengecekan sistem data:clear..."**

"**pengecekan data ulang:clear..."**

"**pengulangan data baru:clear..."**

"**sistem pengatur program DXC player,KAI..."**

WUSH...  
ditangan kanan Kirito,muncul cahaya hijau dan tak lama tubuh Mio juga muncul cahaya hijau.

"apa yang kau-..."

CRANG...  
cahaya hijau itu hilang.

"ukh..." suara Mio yang sudah terbangun dari pingsan.

Tak lama arah pandangannya beralih ke arah Kirito.

"ka-kakak..." panggil Mio.

"**kau sadar juga Mi-o...".**

BRUK...  
Kirito kehilangan sadaran saat dia usai menyembuhkan Mio.

"Kirito/kakak..."

Disebuah goa...

DUAK...DUAK...  
suara orang yang sedang memukul sebuah batu dengan rasa kesal.

"kenapa kau menghentikanku,kakak..."

"kau lihat sendiri presentase kekuatanmu dengan leluhur WGO ini,kuharap kau tidak sebodoh dulu. Shina..." balas pemuda berambut putih.

BRAK...

CRAK...CRAK...  
akibat perkataan pemuda berambut putih barusan,Shina itu memukul batu besar itu dengan keras sehingga disekitar batu besar itu retak.

"tahan nafsu membunuhmu sampai waktumu tiba..." cegah pemuda berambut putih.

"tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan apa yang dia lakukan dengan kulit cantikku..."

"aku tahu itu,Shina. Tapi tujuan kita hanya membangkitkan sang master dan kita bisa bebas dari kutukan WGO yang selama ini merenggut kebebasan kita..." jelas pemuda itu.

TAP...TAP...TAP...

"ketua Shinro,persiapan telah siap..." panggil Sura.

"baik,aku akan kesana..."

"Shina ingat ini,saat persiapan ini selesai. Kau boleh melakukan sesuatu sesukamu dan aku tidak akan melarangnya. Tapi ingat satu hal,jangan anggap remeh Asuna dan Kirito mulai sekarang karena dia adalah rengkarnasi dari Shin Keiyakusha..." ucap Shinro sambil memberi nasehat ke Shina.

"aku akan mengingat ucapanmu,kakak..." jawab Shina.

'tapi aku tidak janji untuk membunuhnya kan...?' batin Shina

"setelah kau mengurus retakan batu itu,datanglah keruang rapat..." perintah Shinro dan Shinro berjalan menuju ke luar ruangan.

"tunggu pembalasan dariku..." Shina tersenyum iblis saat Shinro pergi dari ruangannya.

"**kirito..."**

~TBC~

**New Ending Song: "Opening Maken Ki S2"**

-**daiji-na koto wa...**  
-terlihat Asuna membuka matanya dan menghadap kearah cahaya orange.

\- **muzukashii,koto ja nakute...**  
-berjalan ke arah sebuah jendela dan memegang kaca jendela itu dengan wajah sedih.

\- **mune-ni himeta...**  
-terlihat bayangan Kirito dari jendela itu yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

\- **daisuki-na,kimochi...**  
-dan kedua tangan Asuna berpindah memegang dadanya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin menetes.

-(**Piano Song...)**  
-ditengah layar muncul tulisan SAO V3:War God Online.

\- **otome no you ni...**  
-terlihat Asuna sedang memainkan melodi piano dengan merdu sambil bersenandung kecil.

\- **rakuen wo yume mite...**  
-tidak lupa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diwajahnya.

\- **negau yori ma...**  
-disebuah ruangan,Sina sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil memainkan biola ditemani cahaya rembulan.

\- **kanae ni dekakeyou...**  
-terus memainkan biola itu dengan suara yang sangat merdu.

\- **baiburu ni mo...**  
-dari kejauhan,terlihat Kirito sedang berdiri didekat danau.

\- **tekisuto ni sou...**  
-tak lama Kirito menutup kedua matanya.

\- **kaitenai koto...**  
-melihat bayangan Asuna yang sedang tersenyum didepannya.

\- **taiken shiyou...**  
-dan Kirito mencoba meraih bayangan itu.

\- **yaritai koto ga...**  
-dan area disekitar Kirito berubah menjadi saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Asuna di SAO.

\- **naritai mono...**  
-dan berubah lagi disaat dia bertemu Asuna didunia nyata untuk pertama kalinya

\- **zenbu ijiyuu jizai jibun shidai...**  
-entah Kenapa Kirito menangis saat melihat memorinya bertemu dengan Asuna.

\- **taisetsu dakara mamoritai wake ja nakute...**  
-Kirito membuka kedua matanya serta berbalik ke belakang dan berlari menuju suatu tempat.

\- **jibou wo teki ni dakishimeteru...**  
-berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sampai terjatuh karena tidak berhati-hati...

\- **daiji no koto wa...**  
-disaat dia sedang berdiri,anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin dan Raja Dunia telah ada didepan Kirito.

\- **utsukushii koto ja nakute...**  
-dengan perintah dari Raja Dunia,anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin berlari menyerang Kirito dan pertempuran terjadi disitu.

\- **yume ni himeta...**  
-disaat pertempuran terakhir melawan Shinro diudara,Kirito kalah dan terjatuh ke tanah.

\- **daisuki-na...**  
-sebelum terjatuh ketanah,Kirito melihat bayangan Asuna sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kirito dan Kirito mencoba untuk menerima uluran tangan Asuna.

-**Kimochi...**  
-dan Kirito berhasil menggenggam tangan Asuna,serta layar tengah muncul tulisan...

"**SAO V3: War God Online..."**

**~ZHITACHI~**

Yosh...akhirnya rampung juga. Mungkin targetnya habis chapter depan fict ini diupdate lagi,Zhitachi akan nerusin fict Zhitachi yang MBV S2 yang sudah agak lama ditinggal..

Oke kita sudahi dulu chapter ini dan dilanjut chapter depan...

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12 Arc one

**ZHITACHI PRESENT:  
'Sword Art Online;  
War God Online'**

Terlihat author sableng kita sedang menonton tayangan berita gaje dari laptop miliknya.

"_berita terkini,jadwal rilis anime xxx akan diundur pada akhir musim dikarenakan kurangnya stok pendukung dari beberapa pihak..."_

Narator: *TLICK* woi acara mau dimulai malah liat berita gaje...

Author: ah kau ini,ganggu mulu dari tadi.. lo aja yang mimpin jalannya fict ini,aku mau liat anime yang baru gue download *sambil masang senyum mencurigakan...*

Narator: yare-yare,karena author sableng kita lagi sibuk alias males *nglirik ke arah author sambil ngacungin jari tengah* mending langsung dibawahin aja yo...

Author: tunggu,dichapter ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan sang pendiri WGO saat dia berada didunia virtual ini. Jika tidak suka atau kurang nyaman,readers sekalian bisa menunggu chapter selanjutnya atau chapter depan...

**DISCLAIMER= KAWAHARA REKI  
GENTRE=ADVENTURE,FANTASY,GAME,SUPRANATURAL,HISTORY,ROMANCE.  
CHARA=KIRITO 'N ASUNA,KIRITO 'N SINON,OC,DLL.  
RATE=T+  
*WARNING=OC,TYPO ALWAYS BERTEBARAN,LATAR KESANA-KESINI,SEDIKIT OOC,KEBANYAKAN CHARA DISINI MENGAMBIL DARI CHARA ANIME LAIN DAN JUGA CHARA OC,KELANJUTAN SAO SEASON 2 VERSI ZHITACHI***

**SUMMARY=petualangan mematikan telah dimulai,mampukah Kirito berhasil menyelesaikan game WGO ini dan berhasilkah Kirito membawa Asuna kembali ke tangannya dari cengkraman organisasi Kuroi No Me Coffin ? .**

**Not like,dont read~...**

"tunggu pembalasan dariku..."

"**Kirito..."**

Opening Song : Realization-Faylan (opening Hagure Yuusha No Estetica)

**-(wither drop**** ...)  
-(Mujaki...)****  
****-(juglement my soul**** ...)**  
-layar utama menunjukan tulisan 'SAO V3: War God Online'...

**-**** Nagareru daiki kara****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang duduk di sebuah jendela kerajaan.

**-**** sekai o yurasu****...**  
-melihat kegiatan rutinitas di dunia bawah melalui mata kanannya.

**-**** time limit to wa mou chikai yo****...**  
-tetap dalam posisinya selama beberapa waktu.

**-**** Dousuru?**  
-tanpa tersadar,dia tersenyum iblis ke arah kota itu.

**-**** Shout!****  
**-dan melirik sedikit kebelakang menunjukan mata merah.

**-**** Hakuzashi kuro no me****...**  
-terlihat Asuna yang sedang merenung dibawah pohon.

**-AH!  
**-dan berbalik kebelakang serta pandangannya beralih ke langit.

**-**** Kienai ikon o seou yo****...**  
-ditempat lain,Sina sedang membersihkan panahnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

**-**** Habataku,yami no yuusha****...**  
-terlihat Kirito sedang berjalan menuju keruang kegelapan sendirian.

**-**** Kakitateru****...  
**-melirik sedikit memperlihatkan mata merahnya dan juga tersenyum iblis ke arah kamera.

**-**** Change The world!  
**-diarena pertarungan,Mio menembakan sinar sihir keudara disusul Karumu dan Yauca sedang berlari kearah musuh.

**\- Strong My Heart!**  
-disusul Zerch dan Ichigo dari belakang melalui gerakan kilat.

**-**** Shihai sarete mo tsukisasu****...**  
-tak jauh dari Zerch,Ayumu bersiap melempar Isuca ke udara dan saat diudara Isuca melepaskan panahnya ke arah musuh.

**-**** Shousan wa...**  
-dihutan,Sina melemparkan busur panahnya kedepan disusul Ayuma berlari bersama busur panah Sina dengan kecepatan yang sama.

**\- hoshuu de****...**  
-dari arah berlawanan,Asuna berlari ke arah Ayuma dengan sangat cepat sambil memegang rapiernya disusul oleh kedua patnernya.

**-**** Hotaru bigaku narasu****...**  
-dari atas tebing,semua anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin sedang berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan hebat itu.

**-**** Namida wa,misenai de ima wa mada****...**  
-mereka bertarung dengan sangat serius tanpa memperdulikan siapa teman dan siapa kawan.

**-**** Mamoru to chikau yo****...**  
-dan hanya Asuna yang berdiri dipertarungan itu dan bertemu Kirito didepannya.

**-**** Tokihanate****...  
**-dan tanpa ragu,Asuna berlari menuju Kirito untuk membunuhnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

**-REALIZE!**  
-terlihat Shinro tersenyum tipis dari atas tebing saat melihat pertarungan antara Asuna dengan kirito.

**-**** Now...We Are!**  
-dan saat mereka saling menebas satu sama lain,layar berhenti dan ditengahnya muncul tulisan..

'**WAR GOD ONLINE'**

Chapter 12 Arc One: Shin Keiyakusha bagian ke satu...

Disebuah tempat dimana hanya ada suara kicauan burung dan hembusan angin. Disebuah rumah tua yang hanya ditinggali oleh 3 player dimana terdiri dari 2 player laki-laki dan satu player perempuan.

"Onii-san,rotinya habis lagi..." rengek gadis berambut merah itu ke arah pemuda berambut putih panjang.

"huh kau ini memang rakus,Mio. Shira,ambilkan beberapa cemilan lagi..." ucap pemuda itu ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang sedang minum teh dengan tenang.

"baik,Onee-sama..." ucap Shira menaruh gelas tehnya ke meja dan beranjak pergi kedapur.

"yang banyak,Shira Onii-chan..." perintah Mio sambil tersenyum imut.

Shira menatap adiknya terkecilnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"nanti kuambilkan yang banyak..." balasnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"oh ya, Shin Onii-san. Bukannya Onii-san sedang ada tugas di dunia bawah...?" tanya Mio ke arah pemuda bernama Shin didekatnya.

SET...SET...  
Shin mengelus rambut Mio dengan gemas.

"memang benar aku banyak tugas di dunia bawah,tapi aku masih menyempatkan diriku untuk bermain dengan adik kecilku yang imut ini..." balas Shin dan kedua tangannya berpindah ke pipi Mio dan mencubitnya.

"ah,Onii-san..." balas Mio ngambek.

"kau memang paling imut,Mio..." ucap Shin.

"makanan telah datang..." ucap Shira sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan.

"yaata..." ucap Mio senang dan langsung mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dari tangan Shira.

"oi,oi jangan rakus seperti biasa,Mio..." balas Shira melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"biarin,wek..." jawab Mio sambil memajukan lidahnya ke arah Shira.

"kau..." tampang Shira berubah menjadi seram ke arah Mio.

"O-Onii san,tolong ada hantu didepan Mio..." ucap Mio ketakutan dan berlari ke arah Shin serta memeluknya dengan erat.

"huh,hentikan gurauan ini. Shira..." henti Shin.

"yare-yare..."

Dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan acara santainya dengan tentram...

"kenyangnya..." ucap Mio tiduran dilantai kayu sambil memegang perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"sudah kubilang jangan rakus..." balas Shira.

"biarin,wek..."

"huh,kalian berdua..." decih Shin pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

SET...  
pandangannya beralih ke arah luar yang sangat sunyi dimana hanya ada suara angin dan sejuknya udara yang masuk ke dalam rumah tua...

"suasana ini jauh lebih tentram daripada saat di neraka..." ucap Shin sambil melihat ke arah langit yang biru cerah.

"kau benar,Onee-sama..." balas Shira.

"andai suasana ini terus seperti ini selamanya..." ucap Shin lirih.

"apa yang barusan anda katakan,Onee-sama...?" tanya Shira.

"tidak,bukan apa-apa. Bukannya hari ini kau harus berlatih teknik pedang dengan temanmu...?"

"niatku memang begitu,tapi yang akan menjaga Mio..."

"biar aku yang menjaganya,lagipula dia juga sedang bersenang-senang di alam mimpinya..." balas Shin sambil melihat wajah Mio yang tertidur pulas usai memakan beberapa makanan ringan tadi.

"baiklah,kalo begitu aku pamit..." ucap Shira dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Sore hari...

"ukh. Ohayou,Onii-san..." ucap Mio terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah Shin yang sedang duduk didepan rumah.

"Ohayou,nyenyak juga tidurmu. Mio..." balas Shin.

"ne Mio,Onii-san ingin bertanya..."

"apa Onii-san...?" tanya Mio.

"apa yang Mio tahu tentang arti hidup itu...?"

"hm..." ucap Mio sambil memegang dagunya.

"sebuah anugerah dari maha kuasa..." jawab Mio.

"benar,jika hidup itu telah bersatu dengan keinginan kita. Apa yang akan terjadi..."

"ambisi..."

"kau memang adik kecil ku yang paling cerdas..." ucap Shin sambil mengacak rambut Mio dengan gemas.

"ah,Onii-san..." balas Mio dengan wajah ngambek.

"apa yang kau tahu tentang 'sesuatu yang berharga' itu,Mio...?" tanya Shin lagi.

" 'sesuatu yang berharga' bagiku hanya Shin Onii-san dan Shira Onii-chan yang paling berharga bagi Mio..." balas Mio dengan senyuman lembut.

Shin tersenyum tipis usai mendengar jawaban dari Mio.

Dan pandangannya beralih ke arah langit.

"terakhir,apa jadinya jika 'sesuatu yang berharga' itu telah pergi darimu dan tak pernah kembali. Apa kau mau menerimanya,Mio..."

"tentu aku tidakkan menerimanya. Walapun dunia ini harus kutentang,aku takkan membiarkan seseorang yang paling berharga pergi dari sisi Mio untuk selamanya..." jawab Mio dengan tegas.

"huh,kau memang belum berubah. Mio,tapi aku akan terus melindungimu walapun nyawaku taruhannya. Karena kau adalah adik kecil ku yang paling berharga..." balas Shin dengan suara rendah.

"hai..."

Malam hari...

Terlihat Shin sedang membaca sebuah dokumen-dokumen yang tergeletak dimejanya.

"3 hari lagi akan ada pertemuan dengan petinggi 3 kubu untuk ke 2 kalinya..." ucap Shin sambil membaca salah satu dokumen.

KRIET...  
Shira membuka pintu ruangan Shin.

"Onee-sama,aku membawa minuman hangat untukmu..." kata Shira sambil membawa minuman hangat.

"taruh di meja,Shira..." balas Shin.

"dokumen itu..."

"dokumen untuk pertemuan dengan para petinggi dari 3 kubu yang akan dilakukan 3 hari dari sekarang..." jawab Shin.

"kenapa wajahmu begitu khawatir,Onee-sama...?" tanya Shira.

"aku mendengar dari mata-mata yang kusebarkan diseluruh dunia bawah,bahwa salah satu dari 3 percobaanku akan menyerang ke tempat pertemuan yang akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi dan akan menghancurkan aliansi yang telah lama terbentuk..." jelas Shin.

SET...  
Shira menurunkan sedikit punggungnya ke arah Shin.

"apapun yang terjadi aku akan terus menjagamu, Shi Onee-sama..." jawab Shira.

"terima kasih,sekarang kita berpindah ke Mio..." ucap Shin sambil menutup lembaran dokumen yang tadi dia baca.

"Mio...?"

"didalam tubuhnya memiliki sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi yang cukup hebat dan setara denganku. Kemungkinan kekuatannya saat dilepaskan akan mampu membuat raja dunia kewalahan menghadapinya..."

"tak mungkin,dalam tubuh kecilnya terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat..." ucap Shira terkejut.

"kemungkinan jika 'dia' menyerang ke pertemuan,bukan hanya membuat konflik antar 3 kubu melainkan juga untuk mendapatkan kekuatan besar yang dimiliki oleh Mio..."

"aku akan mengajak kalian berdua untuk ke istana neraka serta melindungi Mio dari sebuah serangan jika hal itu akan terjadi nanti serta mempersiapkan acara pertemuan..."

"baik,aku pergi dulu..." kata Shira dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"aku tidak tahu rencanamu tapi takkan kubiarkan kau hidup..."

"Shinro..."

Pagi hari...

"heh,kita akan pergi ke istana..." ucap Mio terkejut mendengar ucapan Shira.

"kalau gak mau ya udah,kau boleh kok tinggal disini sendirian ditemani sama hantu-hantu disekitar sini..." balas Shira sambil memasang muka horor ke arah Mio.

BUAKK...

"jangan menakutiku dasar kakak gaje..." ucap Mio usai memukul wajah horor kakaknya.

Didepan rumah...

"baiklah kita berangkat..." kata Shin ke arah kedua adiknya.

"kenapa dengan wajahmu,Shira..?" tanya Shin ke arah muka Shira yang lebam disebelah kanan.

"hanya perkelahian kecil antar saudara,Onee-sama..." balas Shira.

"huh,dasar kalian berdua..." jawab Shin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"waktunya pulang..." ucap Mio sambil loncat-loncat.

TUK...  
Shira memukul kepala Mio dengan pelan.

"bisa kau diam,Mio-chan...?" ucap Shira usai memukul kepala Mio.

"awas kau,kelereng merah..." balas Mio dengan marah.

"kau..."

WUSH...  
udara disekitar Shira dan Mio mendadak menjadi dingin.

"kalian bisa diam dan tidak mengganggu kosentrasiku...?" tanya Shin dengan nada dingin ke arah mereka berdua.

"ha-hai,Onii-san/Onee-sama..." balas mereka berdua ketakutan.

"huh..." decih Shin pelan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

TLICK...

"Waktunya kembali ke kerajaan..." ucap Shin dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

"ya/yey..." balas mereka berdua dan menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

WUSH...

TAP...TAP...TAP...  
mereka ber 3 telah sampai di istana...

"aku rindu istana..." ucap Mio sambil berlari ke arah gerbang kerajaan.

"Mio,jaga perilakumu..." balas Shira dan berjalan menyusul ke arah Mio.

"kalian berdua memang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kesini. Shira,Mio kalian adalah adikku yang paling berharga. Takkan kubiarkan setitik darah keluar dari tubuh kalian berdua selama aku masih hidup..." ucap Shin sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah mereka berdua dan berjalan ke arah Shira dan Mio.

**~TBC~**

**New Ending Song: "Opening Maken Ki S2"**

-**daiji-na koto wa...**  
-terlihat Asuna membuka matanya dan menghadap kearah cahaya orange.

\- **muzukashii,koto ja nakute...**  
-berjalan ke arah sebuah jendela dan memegang kaca jendela itu dengan wajah sedih.

\- **mune-ni himeta...**  
-terlihat bayangan Kirito dari jendela itu yang sedang berjalan menjauhinya.

\- **daisuki-na,kimochi...**  
-dan kedua tangan Asuna berpindah memegang dadanya sambil menahan air mata yang ingin menetes.

-(**Piano Song...)**  
-ditengah layar muncul tulisan SAO V3:War God Online.

\- **otome no you ni...**  
-terlihat Asuna sedang memainkan melodi piano dengan merdu sambil bersenandung kecil.

\- **rakuen wo yume mite...**  
-tidak lupa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diwajahnya.

\- **negau yori ma...**  
-disebuah ruangan,Sina sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil memainkan biola ditemani cahaya rembulan.

\- **kanae ni dekakeyou...**  
-terus memainkan biola itu dengan suara yang sangat merdu.

\- **baiburu ni mo...**  
-dari kejauhan,terlihat Kirito sedang berdiri didekat danau.

\- **tekisuto ni sou...**  
-tak lama Kirito menutup kedua matanya.

\- **kaitenai koto...**  
-melihat bayangan Asuna yang sedang tersenyum didepannya.

\- **taiken shiyou...**  
-dan Kirito mencoba meraih bayangan itu.

\- **yaritai koto ga...**  
-dan area disekitar Kirito berubah menjadi saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Asuna di SAO.

\- **naritai mono...**  
-dan berubah lagi disaat dia bertemu Asuna didunia nyata untuk pertama kalinya

\- **zenbu ijiyuu jizai jibun shidai...**  
-entah Kenapa Kirito menangis saat melihat memorinya bertemu dengan Asuna.

\- **taisetsu dakara mamoritai wake ja nakute...**  
-Kirito membuka kedua matanya serta berbalik ke belakang dan berlari menuju suatu tempat.

\- **jibou wo teki ni dakishimeteru...**  
-berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sampai terjatuh karena tidak hati-hati...

\- **daiji no koto wa...**  
-disaat dia sedang berdiri,anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin dan Raja Dunia telah ada didepan Kirito.

\- **utsukushii koto ja nakute...**  
-dengan perintah dari Raja Dunia,anggota Kuroi No Me Coffin berlari menyerang Kirito dan pertempuran terjadi disitu.

\- **yume ni himeta...**  
-disaat pertempuran terakhir melawan Shinro diudara,Kirito kalah dan terjatuh ke tanah.

\- **daisuki-na...**  
-sebelum terjatuh ketanah,Kirito melihat bayangan Asuna sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kirito dan Kirito mencoba untuk menerima uluran tangan Asuna.

-**Kimochi...**  
-dan Kirito berhasil menggenggam tangan Asuna,serta layar tengah muncul tulisan...

"**SAO V3: War God Online..."**

~ZHITACHI~

*Krik...Krik...* kok sunyi yah,Hallo...ada orang gak ? gak ada,ya udah... *Digiles*

Ehem,lupakan hal barusan. Chapter ini dan chapter depan bisa dibilang spesial chapter dari fict SAO ini. Jika ada kesalahan dalam kata atau ingin memberi saran langsung di PM aja ke inbox Zhitachi.

dan jika masih belum di balas,kirim saja ke akun dibawah ini...  
**facebook:madara izuna**  
**blogger:priyaduryudana**  
**twitter: most_priya**

**Sebelum meninggalkan chapter ini,diusahakan meninggalkan...**

**~REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 13

Pengumuman keterlambatan publish

Karena faktor Zhitachi pindah kota dan langkanya sinyal serta warnet ditempat sekitar Zhitachi membuat beberapa Fict milik Zhitachi sementara ini akan berhenti.

Untuk menunggu kepastian kapan fictnya publish kembali,para readers bisa inbox saya di fb Zhitachi **Shin Mashiro No NagaShinna**(foto profil saya yg pake jaket abu")

Sekian pemberitahuan dari Zhitachi,maaf karena tidak muncul di dunia faction ini dan terima kasih yang selalu menunggu fict saya yang belum end..

Tertanda,Zhitachi Shin-Kun


End file.
